Operation ArchAngel
by Mysterious Voice Guy
Summary: Opening scene: fifty years after Gundam Wing, the future of earth rests on three bio-Gundam pilots and a time-traveling technology that hasn't been tested yet. But OZ doesn't die easy, and soon the bio-Gundam pilots are hurtled back, not to their destinat
1. Default Chapter Title

(I appolagize in advance for the formatting. Sorry, but it's the best I could do, and I don't think it retracts much from the story.)  
  
It's fifty years after Gundam Wing.  
New, more powerful Gundam-class mobile suits are bio-engineered with the intent of deep-space exploration and defending the solar system against future threats to peace. These new Gundams, 'bio-Gundams', follow in the tradition of the five original Gundams: defending the earth as a last resort and standing tall as the most legendary mobile suits in availability.  
But peace, as always, is sweet but short lived. OZ re-emerges to threaten the solar system once again.  
Armed with their own new breeds of Gundams, rival even to the bio-Gundams, Neo-OZ and it's elite Banshee and Specter class mobile suit Gundams wreak chaos upon the solar system, destroying everything that gets in their path. The bio-Gundams are launched into action to defend the colonies and in a matter of months an all-out war breaks out. Within a year three of the farthest colony clusters have been utterly destroyed and Neo-OZ has sent it's own military colony into orbit around the inner solar system.  
Within a year and a half, it becomes painfully clear that Neo-OZ is more danger than even the bio-Gundams can repel. Earth braces itself as preparations are made for a last-ditch chance to save earth...  
... by changing history.  
Using three prototype bio-Gundams, Phoenix 01, Omega 07, and Spectrum 01, the New Earth Alliance bands it's remaining technology together, placing all it's hopes on their only hope.  
It's fifty years after Gundam Wing. Operation ArchAngel has begun.  
  
From the creator of Team Revelation, Cyber Scouts, Cardcaptors: the Realm saga, and the Tenchi saga fanfics Beyond Belief comes a new, bold story.  
  
OPERATION ARCHANGEL  
Act 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original ideas, characters, or concepts from the Gundam Wing TV anime. I'll make a list of who and what I do own at the end of the fic.  
  
Chapter 1- How Things Went Wrong  
  
Location: New Earth Alliance base New Chance, Antarctica  
  
Terra Zio walked quietly down the halls of New Chance, headed towards his bunk so he could rest up for the night. His black military jumpsuit bore a blue stripe that went from the top to the bottom of the side of his left sleeve, identifying him as an elite Bio-Gundam pilot. His deep-set, worrisome blue eyes and short, nondescript red hair were a startlingly strange combination, and he'd well gotten used to the odd looks people gave him when they encountered him for the first time. Over his back he had sheathed a classic double-edged sword, his weapon of choice outside of his Gundam, and in a holster on his belt he had a small, non-descript laser pistol. People rushed past him on either side, each either busy working on the time traveling project, code-named operation ArchAngel, or busily manning their posts or doing various tasks around the base.  
Tomorrow was a very big day. With Neo-OZ's strike forces continually getting closer and closer, everybody had been relieved somewhat to hear the news from Prof. Nexus that operation ArchAngel would be set and ready to be implemented by tomorrow afternoon. Terra rubbed his wrist, then removed his hand and looked at the bio-cell in his wrist. He could still feel the nano-modification probes being injected into him there to prepare his bio-Gundam for tomorrow's time travel operation. It wasn't easy, having a seed-sized red and black bio-cell implanted into his wrist for life. But, he wouldn't trade it for the world, especially not now.  
His bio-cell, and the bio-Gundam it carried, would be key players in tomorrow's operation.  
"Hey, Terra!" Shouted a feminine voice from far behind him. He turned around to see his team mate and another one of tomorrow's important bio-Gundam pilots, a long-blond haired dark-green eyed girl by the name of Katrina Merquise, come rushing up from far down the hall. Rushing so fast, in fact, that she was a living human blur. Terra made an annoyed face as she suddenly broke out of her super-speed and materialized at his side.  
"Kat, you know you're not supposed to be using your bio-powers on base unless it's an emergency situation." He reprimanded.  
"Hey, it's not my fault that you didn't wait for me back at the lab. I thought I asked you to wait for me until they finished giving me the nano-probes."  
"You did, but I didn't say yes. I had a little business I needed to attend to before I turned in for the night."   
"You still could've waited for me. Honestly, sometimes you're just so impossible, Terra."  
"You're right, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He inquired, just now looking at her as the two walked down the hallways side by side.  
She smiled, with a teasing smirk evident in her eyes.  
"Does the sun come up each day? Of course I'll forgive you, but promise me that next time you'll wait."  
"OK, I promise. So, what did you wanna talk to me about?"  
"It's about Marcos. I haven't seen him all day and none of the base staff have seen him since he got his injection earlier today. You think you'd know where he might be."  
"Oh, I have a hunch we'll find him in the simulator on level six. Practically nobody ever uses it and I'd say it's become a kind of hangout for him. You know how much he hates to have his training interrupted, so he hangs out down there when he's off duty. Always turning the machine up a little more than he should, always determined to train until he's an equal to his old man."  
"Men. I will never understand some of them. You'd think he'd be satisfied with his rep as 'Bio Red Comet', but he still thinks he'll need to do more than any bio-pilot ever if he's going to gain his dad's acceptance. When was the last time he saw his dad, anyway?"  
"Back during his posting in Austria, and neither talked to the other the whole time, Marcos because he didn't want to offend his dad, and the commander because he... well... probably just doesn't know what to say."  
"It must be hard on him, having a father who won't even talk to you anymore."  
"Well, knowing Marco, he'll survive. In the meantime, we should get ready for tomorrow. After all, we're going to be three people responsible for changing history for the better."  
"I'll make sure to pray for us all." She said with a gentle, truthful smile.  
  
The dark, nightfallen desert was thick with battle. The gold-set crescent moon was high in the sky, it's light the sole source of illumination in the barren wasteland. In the middle of a huge crater was a tall, shadowed bio-Gundam, it's body coated with distinct but small spots of blue and black like the surface of a rough brick or a piece of bread. It's form was similar to that of DeathScythe, it's eyes a deep-set metallic white. In one hand it wielded an energy saber, it's other hand holding a ball of blue energy about as big as it's open palm.  
Marco's voice rang out from the bio-Gundam as if the bio-Gundam was speaking.  
"Computer, engage difficulty level 36, safeties on minimal."  
"Acknowledged." Chimed a computerized female voice out of nowhere as swarms of Ares class mobile suits materialized in rings around the awe-inspiring living-metal Gundam. "Please give activation command when ready."  
"I'm ready! Engage the program."  
"Safety warning: this program's difficulty level exceeds Spectrum 01's skill level by three difficulty levels."  
"What are you worried about? I defeated the last three difficulty levels without being defeated."  
"Please restate instruction." The computer required.  
"That's what you get for trying to reason with silicon and steel." Said Katrina's voice from somewhere outside the simulation.  
Marcos rolled his eyes and took a deep, annoyed breath.  
"Computer, abort simulation. Save progress and deactivate simulator system."  
"Acknowledged." The computer chimed as the Areses, the moon, and the desert all faded away into oblivion.  
Terra and Katrina watched as light from Marcos's blue and black bio-cell faded, and the computer-powered TR simulator powered down. Marco lifted the VR visor off his face, revealing the annoyed expression that it had hid moments before, and he stepped down out of the simulator to face Terra and Katrina.  
"I was hoping not to be disturbed." He said in an annoyed voice. His dark-tan skin, dark black hair, and golden-ish brown colored Chinese eyes, plus muscular and well-toned frame, did not make him the kind of person you'd want to get annoyed. "Whatever's going on, I hope it doesn't take too long because I've got a fleet of Ares calling my name."  
"Marco, when was the last time you checked what time it was?" Kat inquired.  
Marco glanced down at his watch. It was 23:16, military time.  
"It's the middle of the night." Terra chastised. "We need to all be rested for tomorrow's operation, Admiral Focuur's orders."  
"You've been in this thing for most of the day, Marco. Don't you think you're overdoing it a little bit?" Kat questioned.  
"How can I possibly be overdoing it? I need to improve my skills or I'll never be able to help you two fulfill the mission tomorrow."  
"You're one of the finest pilots we've got, Marco. We don't need you to train, we need you to be well-rested. OK?"  
"Alright, alright. I'll go get some rest. But only under protest." He stated. Terra clapped him on the back as the three walked out of the room.  
"That's our Marco." Terra smirked.  
"For sure." Kat added with a smile of her own.  
  
The sun rose on the base the next morning, flooding the arctic with white sunlight that bounced off the snow and ice in a blinding brilliance. Terra stretched and yawned, then pulled aside the covers and quickly went about his morning routine. He slipped into his uniform, strapped on his sword, holstered his laser pistol, and headed towards the mess hall for the morning meal of grape-nuts-like protein pellets and whatever other meager food supplies the base had available after the supply blockade Neo-OZ had put into place two months ago.  
He was the first one to arrive in the mess hall, as usual. He ordered up his regular rations from the food dispenser, ate up, and as he finished up he noticed Kat and Marco come in, accompanied by a few scientists and engineers. He took his last spoonful of gel-doused pellets and carried his tray and dishes back to the dispenser to be recycled, meeting Kat and the others on his way.  
"You're up early." He said to Kat as she punched in her order on the machine's controls. "Are you as nervous as I am?"  
"More-so, probably. I've had butterflies in my stomach since 0400 hours."  
"Well, I'll see you two at the mobile suit bay at 1200 hours." He said, heading towards the door and speaking over his shoulder.  
  
It was 1200 hours, and all the important people were gathered at inside the mobile suit bay. Terra, Katrina, and Marco were surrounded by swarms of white-lab-coated scientists and engineers wearing rough rugged clothes. Nearby, mounted on three huge towers like radio towers, were giant orb-like devices that flashed with energy like lightning orbs.  
A sudden hush fell over the room as Prof. Nexus stepped into view nearby.  
"Ladies, gentlemen, I'm afraid I come bearing bad news." He began. "A traitor, we don't know who, from amongst us has alerted Neo-OZ to this morning's operation. OZ strike forces are on their way here by the scores. We must engage the operation immediately!"  
That sent the crowd into a roar of panic and worry. Prof. Nexus held up his hands for quiet and slowly the masses hushed.  
"But, there is no need for alarm. We are now prepared to engage operation ArchAngel and send these three pilots back in time to alter the course of history. Do not be afraid; if operation ArchAngel succeeds and the pilots are able to eliminate the remains of OZ from after the Gundam war, the forces which are on their way here now will cease to exist and everything will be restored. In fact, based upon my calculations, this entire war will never have taken place and all of the lives that have been lost will be restored."  
'Yeah, a real no-pressure situation.' Terra thought to himself as the Prof. paused, then turned to face him and the others. He spoke in hushed, whispered tones.  
"As you know, the technology for the time warp is only capable of sending through three mobile suits without becoming unpredictably unstable. I won't lie to you; our future is in your competent hands. Quickly, activate your bio-Gundams; the Neo-OZ forces could arrive within the hour!"  
They each looked at each other in stunned shock, then nodded.  
"We won't fail you, sir. I promise." Terra stated calmly as he could muster.  
Terra turned to Kat, then Marco. Each nodded to him in silent communication.  
It started, the bio-cell in each of their wrists glowing as it reached deep inside itself into it's energy reserves for the power this transformation would need. The bio-cells began to expand, splitting and dividing on the cellular level until Terra, Kat, and Marco's bodies were coated in a living, moving, growing mass of living-metal bio-cells. The crowd looked on in silence; they had all seen this before, but for many they feared this would be the last time. The human-shaped bio-cell masses began to expand and enlarge at a startling rate, until after about a full six minutes the masses of bio-cells in humanoid titanic-sized form solidified into three distinct, towering beings. One was dark-red and black in a form similar to that of a HeavyArms Gundam, one was a sky-blue and black with a design similar to that of the DeathScythe, and the remaining one a neon-green and black that was reminiscent of a cross between the Wing Gundam and a Leo class mobile suit. Each of the bio-Gundams seemed to be unarmed, but that was an illusion that made the bio-Gundams 'surprisingly' powerful. Terra, Kat, and Marco now had been absorbed deep into the heart of bio-Gundams Phoenix 01, Omega 07, and Spectrum 01.  
"We're all ready to go, Professor." Terra's voice thundered from the bionic audio receptor/interceptor system built into the bio-Gundam's genetic encoding to make communication possible. Phoenix 01 pulled a hand to it's forehead in a salute. "For the earth, the colonies, and for peace!"  
"For the earth, the colonies, and for peace!" Echoed the massive crowds.  
"Activate the temporal dispersion emitters!" Prof. Nexus called to some of the techs at nearby computer controls, his hands cupped around his mouth to project his voice better.  
  
"Yes sir!" Shouted an engineer.  
"Sir!" Shouted another one of the engineers. "Latest news from Ops.! The Neo-OZ forces are at five-hundred clicks and closing rapidly! They're detecting at least a hundred-dozen mobile suits and numerous supporting craft!"  
"Then we have no time to loose! Quickly, we must form the vortex and send them into the past!" Nexus exclaimed.  
"Sir!" That same engineer shouted once again. "One of the mobile suits has broken ahead from the others and is headed straight for us at twice the speed of the rest of the fleet. And the fleet is going at 400mph!"  
"800mph?! Neo-OZ doesn't have anything that moves that fast!"  
"Sir!" Shouted a different engineer. "Outlying sensor bunkers have just been shot down by the lead mobile suit!"  
Instantly, that triggered a thought process in Terra that shocked him. The outlying sensor bunkers were both shielded from scanners and hidden by newly developed cloaking fields that made them invisible to the naked eye. Whoever was in that mobile suit had known the *exact* co-ordinates of those sensor bunkers and set up his or her mobile suit's targeting computers to highlight the locations of each in his visual targeting display.   
The logical assumption was that the lead mobile suit was piloted by the traitor.  
"All hands, battle stations!" Prof. Nexus shouted and seconds later red lights and sirens started going off all across the mobile suit bay. "The vortex could take up to twelve minutes to form completely; buy these pilots time!"  
  
Meanwhile, more than six miles outside of New Chance, a single mobile suit kicked up snow waves behind it as it cut through the air towards the base. It's dark-green and black bio-Gundam hull bore ready in one hand a black-energy two-bladed scythe, and in the other a ball of neon blue energy ready to be fired. It's humanoid form flew without the use of wings or thrusters, it's bio-tech body surrounded by an invisible anti-gravity bubble that allowed it to travel with awesome speed, agility, and skill. It was reminiscent of both the SandRock and the DeathSythe Hell Gundams of the past, it's fearful wings arched outwards and it's gleaming white eyes reflecting the light of the sun like as if each shone with the intensity of a compact supernova. Far behind, quickly becoming mere specks against the horizon, was an army of Neo-OZ Banshee, Specter, and even a few retro-fitted Ares class mobile suits, each unit armed to the teeth and using heavy defensive energy fields.  
'But as slow as humanly possible.' Thought Fea Meroles, the bio-Gundam's pilot, her Omega-class bio-Gundam turning it's head at her thought to look back at the OZ forces. 'But that works to my advantage. Now I can go ahead and give Katrina what's been coming to her for a long time...'  
Lightning-like bolts surged together as the three towers' energy-orbs began to slowly form the strange, neon-purple vortex that would send Terra, Kat, and Marcos back in time. Terra, his mind now linked directly into that of his bio-Gundam, looked at the strange, huge warphole as it formed at eye-level to his Gundam. At that moment, millions of thoughts began rushing through his head; thoughts of the danger of the mission ahead, thoughts of the life he was leaving behind in pursuit of a greater future, thoughts of his friends, family, dreams, nightmares, fellow pilots, of God and of the war.  
But it wasn't until another one of the engineers spoke up again that his thoughts turned to the traitor who had exposed this base to OZ.  
"Sir!!" The engineer shouted over the static-electric roar of the vortex. "The lead mobile suit!!!"  
"What about it??" Nexus shouted back, rushing over to the man's post.  
"Sir, it's using an anti-gravity bubble for propulsion!"  
"What?!" Prof. Nexus exclaimed. "That's impossible!! For it to use that technology it would have to be a..." Nexus's voice trailed off as a shocked expression became etched onto his face.  
The engineer's console bleeped, a message from Ops. Being transmitted to him.  
"Sir..." The engineer also suddenly seemed shocked, his hushed statement lost behind the roar of the vortex.  
"A what?? Kat inquired, her voice shouting above the vortex's winds.  
"A bio-Gundam, what else?" Marco stated. "Nothing Neo-OZ has can accede 500mph without burning out it's batteries and toasting it's circuits ."  
"A bio-Gundam?? But that means-" Kat exclaimed, and Terra finished her thought.  
"The traitor is one of us!" He exclaimed as suddenly the vortex doubled in size with a sudden, gaping rush of wind. "This base doesn't stand a chance, and unless we can get into the vortex before OZ's strike force arrives, our future is USDA choice dead-meat! Prof., we need time travel and we need it now!"  
"The vortex requires five more minutes to fully stabilize! If you go in before that, you'll be crushed to atoms!!"  
"We don't have five minutes! If that bio-Gundam was going at 800mph when it was at five-hundred clicks, it'll be on top of us any second! This base doesn't have the defenses to fight one of our own bio-Gundams without fighting fire with fire!"  
"There's no time to get our other pilots ready for combat!" Nexus shouted as the roaring winds of the vortex got louder. "You three are our only defenses once the intruder destroys our shield towers!"  
  
Outside the base, Fea's Gundam faded quickly into view on the far-off white horizon. Two seconds later, a slim, focused beam of neon-blue energy shot from the bio-Gundam's left hand, shortened the distance between itself and the base, and plowed into the ground just short of the shield barrier with a huge explosion. A bubble-like white-energy field sputtered and phased out of existence as the smoke from the explosion began to clear. Fea wasted no time; as she got nearer her bio-Gundam dove past where the shield had been and headed straight at the mobile suit bay.  
She wasn't going to let anything as insignificant as an energy shield get in her way.  
Two-bladed energy scythe ready in her bio-Gundam's right hand, she zipped past buildings as she homed in on the all-important bay.  
  
A foreign sound suddenly, violently pierced the roar of the vortex, grabbing everyone in the mobile suit bay's attention. Practically no sooner had the engineer shouted "the bio-Gundam took out our underground power wires!" than a two-bladed black-energy scythe staff sliced the main bay doors open with one swift, decisive movement. Terra, Kat, and Marco immediately held all-energy no-metal beam sabers in one hand and aimed a trio of energy spheres at the intruding Gundam. When the smoke cleared, all three gasped in utter disbelief.  
"Fea?! Is that you?!!" Terra exclaimed in unexpected shock. "Oh my gosh; I thought you were dead!!!"  
"What happened to you, Fea? Why are you doing this to us??" Katrina exclaimed.  
Fea immediately leveled her energy sphere at Omega 07.  
"You 'happened' to me, Katrina Merquise. Don't tell me you don't remember how you left me to die when you and I were fighting off Neo-OZ forces in Bagdad." Fea's voice admonished over her bio-Gundam's comm system. "And now you're gonna pay for what you did to me."  
"What?!?!" Kat exclaimed back. "What are you talking about?!"  
"Don't tell me you don't remember." Fea retorted sharply. "I went down and you and your strike squad turned tail and ran, leaving me for OZ to finish off. Well, it didn't end there, let me tell you. I must have been some kind of brainwashed fool to believe what you all told me about OZ. *They* took me in and treated my injuries, *they* gave me a chance to live, *they* trained me to become a stronger, more diligent fighter than the likes of you will ever be, Katrina. From what I've seen, OZ *deserves* to rule this world."  
"WHAT?!" Marco exclaimed. "Fea, don't be an idiot! OZ is using you to get to us, to prevent us from changing the past. Think about all the people they've slaughtered, all of the innocent civilians who died when they attacked the outer colonies. Look at yourself! You've become their pawn!"  
"You always did have a big mouth, Marco. Just like your old man. But now, with Neo-OZ in control, the solar system will finally get a taste of *real* peace, and I'll be there to help lead them as the prime minister of earth itself!"  
"So that's what they promised you." Terra stated, not wanting to believe what he was hearing Fea say. "Fea, OZ is full of empty promises. You of all people should know that."  
"It's no empty promise." She said, looking Phoenix 01 square in the eye. "Terra, don't believe the lies the Alliance has force-fed you all your life. There can never be any peace unless strong, military government controls. You have to see that, Terra. Trust in me."  
Terra was silent for a moment, then looked Fea's Gundam, Omega 03, square in the eye.  
"No, Fea. Those days are over." He aimed his beam sword squarely at her. "I cannot allow you to interfere with Operation ArchAngel, and... I'll do what I have to to protect our last true chance at peace."  
"Terra, you loved me once." She pleaded, not taking her eyes off Kat and Marco. "You don't know what OZ is really like, you haven't been to the places I've been, seen what I've seen in what I used to consider 'the camp of our enemy'. Please, Terra, trust me. Leave all of this behind. I know OZ has had to get rid of a lot of people who stood in the way, but it's all for the greater good. Terra-"  
"No! I've seen for myself what OZ is like and I'll never join with them, even if that means you are now my enemy. I'm sorry, Fea, but I have to stand true to what my spirit, my soul, tells me is true."  
Fea was about to say something more when suddenly the vortex, with a sound like thunder and a flash like lightning, doubled in size and intensity. The force winds in the room immediately picked up, pulling snow into itself from beyond the open bay doors in thick wave-like clouds. The lightning orbs atop the towers suddenly went dark as the vortex suddenly began to suck down the very light of the room itself. Prof. Nexus and the engineers had long since evacuated the bay, but even without Nexus's instructions there was no doubting. The vortex had at last stabilized.  
"It's stable!" Terra shouted to Katrina and Marco, energy blaster-sphere still aimed at Fea's Omega 03. "We've got to get in there, now!"  
"NO! I'll never let you!" Fea shouted in rage, leveling her weapons.  
"You'll have to stop us first, Fea!" Kat shouted back as she, Terra, and Marco lunged into the vortex.  
Fea wasn't far behind.  
  
The time warp was a strange place. To begin with, everything seemed to have a hundred 'echo-shadows' trailing behind it wherever it moved. Secondly, everything went in slow motion. Black and white energy like huge clusters of stars were passing by at faster-than-light speeds filled the backdrop.  
It only took moments for it all to happen, for everything to go wrong. Omega 03 materialized in the time warp just behind Phoenix 01, Omega 07, and Spectrum 01. Omega 03 fired off a thin energy blast from the blue-energy sphere, aimed squarely for Omega 07.  
The first distortion wave hit like a massive heat wave, knocking Omega 03 off balance while not effecting the others. Her initial blast barely missed Phoenix 01's left elbow. Fea fired again, but she was still in the process of being thrown by the distortion wave.  
A second wave came into view at the moment Fea fired the beam.  
The slim, razor-sharp beam of neon-blue power struck Spectrum 01 in the left leg, instantly knocking Spectrum 01 away from the group. He tried to recover, but soon found he was falling farther and farther away from the others and was helpless to stop it. The outer edges of the time warp swallowed his bio-Gundam whole.  
"Nnnnnooooooooooo...!" Kat and Terra exclaimed in slow motion, turning around just in time to see Marco's Gundam vanish beyond the edges of the time/space conduit.  
Omega 03 caught it's balance and braced itself against the second distortion wave. The wave passed through the bio-Gundam with a rippling effect like water. Realizing she had defended against the distortion wave, Fea aimed one arm and took aim at Omega 07.  
At that instant, though, the warp tunnel around them fell apart. With a blinding flash of light all three remaining bio-Gundams vanished from sight.  
  
Chapter 2- The Unexpected  
  
Location: Lake Victoria military base  
Timeline location: Approx. 50 years earlier; June; 0200 hours  
  
The Lake Victoria base was, generally speaking, quiet. It would be four hours before the sun rose, and it was time for one group of soldiers with night watch duty to turn the job over to another and go to sleep. In the relative quiet of the night, the few sounds audible were those of chirping crickets and a few stray night time birds.  
Suddenly, a blinding light tore open the night sky like a rip in the space-time continuum, immediately snapping the guards who were dozing off into a panicked frenzy. A sound like the wind itself being torn into two pieces suddenly and violently sent all the crickets and birds running and flying away in fear. The base alarm was instantly sounded as guards withing the base began rushing around left and right, manning battle stations and jumping into mobile suits in preparation of the unseen but fearful enemy.  
"What's going on??" Officer Noin exclaimed as she stepped out of her quarters wearing a freshly, quickly dawned uniform. Soldiers rushed down the hallway all around her, and she swiftly grabbed one by the neck of his uniform and pulled him around to face her. "I asked you a question, soldier. What's happening??"  
"I think we're under attack!" The soldier explained, trembling in Noin's grasp.  
"You think?? Are we or aren't we?" She demanded, causing the soldier to swallow his words like a lump in his throat.  
"I- I- I don't know, Mam." He studdered.  
"You hear that alarm going off?" She inquired, bringing it to the soldier's mind. "That generally means we're in an emergency situation. Now, go find out *exactly* what's going on and ask one of your superiors what you can do to help."  
"Yes- yes Mam!" He exclaimed as Noin let him go, and the soldier immediately rushed off down the hall, vanishing in amongst the other soldiers.  
"I'd better look into this." Noin said to herself as she made her way with ease through the sea of uniformed soldiers and base personnel.  
  
"What happened to Marco?!" Terra exclaimed as he, Kat, and Fea's bio-Gundams picked themselves up off the ground. Above them, the time rift faded away into the night, it's light vanishing along with it. As soon as the three Gundams were on their feet, each locked a blaster-sphere of energy on their enemies; Terra and Katrina aimed at Fea and Fea aimed squarely at Kat. Fea, not taking her sights off her opponents, swiftly picked up her energy scythe weapon and got ready for a fight.  
"What have you done?!!" Kat demanded in tear-stained rage. "How could you, Fea?!!!"  
"Easy; for the greater good!" Fea retorted, suddenly lunging at Omega 07 with a burst of anti-gravity speed. "Now die!!"  
  
The command room of the base hummed, rather, roared with activity, people dashing this way and that in a panicked frenzy. Suddenly, everyone's attention was momentarily diverted as the doors burst open and in walked a figure they all knew and respected.  
"What's going on?" Noin demanded, walking over to one of the tactical consoles opposite the door. "Are we under attack?"  
"Mam... I think..." One of the officers studdered. "... I... I... it's..."  
Noin rolled her eyes.  
"Spit it out!" She instructed.  
"Mam! There's three mobile suits out there, and one of them seems to be battling the other two."  
"What kind of mobile suits? Have they attacked the base yet?"  
"No Mam. There just outside the base, but they haven't attacked us yet. I - I don't know *what* kind of mobile suits they are, but they aren't any of ours."  
"Let me see that." Noin instructed, the officer moving aside to give her access to his instruments. She got one look at the images being sent in of the battle and then gasped in surprise. "Those... those almost look like Gundams!"  
"What should we do, officer Noin?" Inquired another officer nearby.  
Noin paused for a moment in thought, then stood upright and turned to face the whole command room.  
"Everyone to battle stations! If those things *are* Gundams, we can't risk having them anywhere near this base. I want mobile suit forces deployed immediately, and whatever you do don't underestimate these three mobile suits!" She instructed before rushing out of the command room, headed towards the mobile suit hangars. The room behind her was silent for a second, then snapped back into activity again as Noin's orders were transmitted throughout the base.  
  
Beam swords and beam scythes met in swift and dangerous clashes, Fea and Omega 03 holding their own for the moment against Terra, Katrina, and their bio-Gundams. Omega 03 suddenly flew backwards and skywards in a well-calculated anti-gravity burst, aiming it's free hand at the two bio-Gundams below and shooting out multiple blasts of thin hot-blue energy. Phoenix 01 and Omega 07 dodged to the left and right, taking aim with their own energy-sphere laser blasts while dodging Fea's attacks. Omega 03 dodged and darted away from the retaliatory strikes, then suddenly was busy dodging a beam sword slash from Omega 07. The female fighters' Gundams' weapons met in quick, accurate strikes and swipes, flashes of blue and black energy lightning up the night.  
Terra was about to leap skyward to help Kat when suddenly he heard something behind him. Phoenix 01 spun to see clouds of Ares class mobile suits homing in on the fight scene quickly.  
Only then did he also realize where he, Katrina, and Fea had landed. Not too far away was the Lake Victoria military base, and the base was the origin point of the Areses.  
'No...! This... this can't be happening!' He thought to himself in shocked surprise as the black swarms got closer. '... We're in the wrong part of time!'  
"Katrina! Fea!" He exclaimed, causing both fighters to pause for a split second and look at him. "Look!"  
He pointed towards the base and the incoming mobile suits. Katrina gasped as she, too, realized what had happened.  
Fea snickered after a moment or two.  
"Perfect!" She said, once more getting Katrina's attention. "We're in the middle of the Gundam Wars! Now you two don't stand a *chance* at changing history! OZ has finally won!!"  
"Not yet they haven't!" Kat shouted, aiming a blast of energy at Fea. Omega 03 dodged with relative ease, then brought it's two-bladed scythe down at Omega 07 from above. Katrina managed to dodge, then got inside Omega 03's defenses for a second, long enough to hit the bio-Gundam with a kick to the chest. Fea staggered back for a second, then caught herself in mid-air and got her scythe ready for another attack.  
"Kat! We've got other problems to deal with!" Terra shouted as the Areses got within range and began to fire. Phoenix 01 dodged the thick swarm of bullets with a sudden dash skyward, then took aim with it's energy-sphere cannon and blasted the Ares hoard with a thick, wide-spread blast of blue energy that turned the suits into huge explosions. "I could use your help!"  
"Haha!" Fea laughed as Kat turned away grudgingly to face the mass of OZ mobile suits. Omega 03 turned and shot off into the night. "I'll see you two later! I've got a date with greatness!"  
Ares after Ares quickly tore apart as blasts of energy from both Phoenix 01 and Omega 07 bombarded the swarms, slowly but surely pushing back the massive force. Neither bio-Gundam had taken a hit yet, fortunately, and both Terra and Kat intended to keep it that way. Kat stopped firing for a second, her sword and neon-blue energy bubble vanishing instantly as she aimed both fists at the army of Ares-class suits.  
"I'll try to disable them with an EMP Wave." She said, heat wave-like energy building in orbs around Omega 07's fists. With a small flash of light, a wave similar to the distortion waves shot out of Omega 07's fists, traveling at lightning-quick speeds. It hit the mass of black mobile suits, each one it passed through instantly powering down and dropping to the ground in heaps. With another EMP Wave, all of the Ares that were still airborne dropped, powerless, to the ground with a sound like a crushing of metal.  
"Quick, let's get outta here." Terra instructed as the two turned in the direction opposite the base and shot off into the night.  
  
"Status report." Noin instructed as she strapped into her Ares.  
"Mam, the unidentified mobile suits are all fleeing." Stated one of the officers from the control center. His voice came in clear as day through the headset officer Noin was wearing. Noin paused and let him finish his thought. "We've lost almost fifty Ares and all of the rest were disabled somehow by what appeared to be an electromagnetic wave weapon armed on one of the mobile suits. The intruders are headed southeastward; should I spread the alarm to HQ?"  
"Inform them of what's happened and send images of the mobile suits to both the Tactical Analysis section of our techs and to Kernel Zechs." She instructed, powering down her Ares. "Whatever those mobile suits are, Gundams or not whatever the case may be, they're a significant threat if they could use such weapons effectively to disable our entire Ares squadron. Track them for as long as you can, then chart out their course and be able to give me an idea where they might be headed. I'll be back up in the command room in a few minutes."  
  
Two hours later...  
Location: Approx. 300 miles away from Lake Victoria  
  
"What could have caused all this?" Terra wondered aloud. He and Katrina, their bio-Gundams returned to their bio-cells, stood in the midst of an overgrown pine forest, the sky a slowly-lightening navy blue over their heads. Terra paced about as Kat sat on a nearby fallen log. "I mean, how off could Prof. Nexus's calculations have been that wrong that we got thrown into the timeline almost ten years before our targeted mission zone?"  
"It probably wasn't his fault." Kat reminded him. "Tons of unexpected factors got thrown in while we were in transit between the different timeline locations. To start with, who would have ever anticipated Fea would be the traitor, and then follow us into the time-warp. Not to mention, who known what effect those energy blasts of hers could have had on our trajectory into time/space. To be honest, it's hard to believe she's really still alive."  
"Don't I know it." Terra sighed. "I was so torn up inside when I found out she'd been shot down in action, and now to know that she's alive but fighting against us. . . " His voice trailed off as he realized it was impossible to put his thoughts into words.  
"I saw her go down with my own two eyes." Katrina stated, looking off into the night. "I remember it like yesterday; we were outnumbered 2-1 by a flock of Banshees, Fea was able to tear one apart with her scythe but then she got hit by a pair of blasts from the Banshees' photon cannons. The blasts tore Omega 03's legs right out from under her, leaving her with just a pair of badly damaged stumps. A second pair of blasts left Omega 03's right arm lying almost 100 feet away; no one could have that done to their bio-Gundam and live. I thought for sure there was no way we could save her."  
"And yet, here she is today, alive, well, and fighting for Neo-OZ. It... it doesn't make sense! Even if she did survive, why would she be fighting for Neo-OZ?"  
Kat sighed, unable to look into Terra's grief-stricken face.  
"I suppose rumors about Neo-OZ's brainwashing technology were true after all. At least, it's the only thing that makes sense."  
"But she's still Fea; she acts like Fea and talks like Fea, but she's fighting against us! If they brainwashed her, wouldn't she be some kind of mindless zombie or something??" Terra questioned, his eyes pleading for an answer.  
"I don't know." Kat was forced to say. "Maybe it's more like brain scrambling than brainwashing. All we know is that now Fea is our enemy and that she's running loose in the past unchallenged." She paused for a long moment, then looked over at Terra. "You two must have been close, huh?"  
Terra looked away, memories he never again wished to remember visible in his facial expression. He nodded weakly.  
"It started before your unit got pulled in from colony defense." Terra started. "We'd been around each other a lot in our careers as pilots and we'd had several assignments together. Eventually, I guess things just got carried away and before you know it I'd lost a total grip on reality because of my infatuation with this beautiful, smart, witty girl from colony cluster L3. When Neo-OZ forced her colony into a surrender and then destroyed it anyway, her world collapsed and she fell back to me. I did a lot of things during that time that I'll forever regret, I know. When I heard the report of her death, it was my turn to have my world collapse inward. And ever since then, I suppose I've just never fully gotten over it. There was no reason to face it. ... Until now."  
She got up and walked over to Terra, putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her, an 'I'm not crying' look in his eyes despite the obvious truth about the glint of water in the corner of his left eye.  
"Listen, Terra. I know this is hard for you. But we've got to think objectively." She stated, looking him in the eye. "We're almost fifty years in the past, during the initial conflict between OZ and the Gundams. We've got no way of time traveling and we can't risk altering history to a point where the future is on the line. What's our first move?"  
Terra looked at her for a second, then turned away and looked at the ground with a thought-laden expression on his face. For several long moments he was silent, then he looked at Kat once more with a plan evident in his eyes.  
"With Fea on the loose, we need allies to help us track her down and stop her. We can't risk it on the Alliance and that leaves us only one option." He explained further. "What's the only thing in this era that stands a fighting chance against Fea and Omega 03?"  
"The original five Gundams." Katrina surmised.  
"Exactly!" Terra enthused. "We've got to get the original five Gundam pilots on our side and then we make our next move from there. Maybe they have the resources to help us."  
She clapped him on the shoulder.  
"That's my Terra Zio. So, should we split up and go looking for them?"  
"Yeah. You try to locate Quatre Winner, I'll see if I can't track down either Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, or Trowa Barton."  
"What about Chang Wufei?" Katrina inquired.  
Terra seemed to deflate a little.  
"I was hoping to leave him until last if I could, but you're probably right; since he's going to be one of the hardest to convince I should probably find him first."  
"Just remember," Kat replied. "You've got to fight fire with water, not with fire. Try to avoid letting him get you into a fight."  
"Right." Terra replied with a nod.  
  
An hour later...  
Lake Victoria military base  
  
"What has Tactical Analysis figured out?" Zechs inquired, his face pasted onto the video screen in Noin's personal quarters. His voice had that sharp, skillful tone that Noin recognized meant that the present situation interested him greatly.  
"Nothing so far, except that those three mobile suits use technology that nobody's ever heard of. Their beam sabers, we've been able to figure out from a visual analysis, had no mechanical components. It's almost like these mobile suits were *holding* the energy in their hands." Noin replied, sitting in a rolling chair at her desk.  
"That would take some very advanced technology." Zechs surmised. "Noin, please tell me immediately if any more of those mobile suits show up anywhere. For all we know, this could be a new kind of Gundam and if it is then that information would be very important to HQ."  
"But I always assumed the Gundam pilots were all on the same team or something. These were obviously rogue pilots of some kind, and if those mobile suits were Gundams maybe there's some kind of division in the Gundam pilots."  
"You're a keen observer, Noin; I was thinking about the same thing." He paused for a moment, then continued. "The Gundams we've encountered so far have always worked with each other against OZ; it would be quite interesting if we learned that the pilots were squabbling amongst themselves."  
"From what I saw it was a pretty deadly 'squabble'." Noin noted with a slight laugh in her voice. "But what would cause the Gundam pilots to divide into factions now?"  
"That's what we should try to find out if we can. Keep me posted as possible, Noin. This should prove an interesting riddle to solve."  
  
Location: The Romeafeller Institution, Europe  
  
Lady Une walked slowly about in the gardens outside the main Romeafeller building, taking in the early morning sunrise as it peaked out over the horizon, casting it's beautiful rays of warm light across the Ares mobile suits positioned and posed like museum pieces at regular intervals along the main walkway from the road to the building. She was quiet, as was her usual demeanor whenever she was out in public. Quiet, but not soft-spoken by a longshot. She was the kind of person who would not tolerate orders from anyone she considered to be or knew to be her inferior, but she tried to retain an air of cold cordiality whenever she was around the Romeafeller 'palace'.  
Drawing out her sword, used mostly for decoration purposes only, she cleanly sliced off a protruding branch from one of the nearby plant sculpture of a tiger reared up on it's hind legs. She sheathed it again at her side, then shook her head and sighed slightly.  
"The gardener must be slacking off again." She mused, before turning and walking back towards the main building. She enjoyed these morning musings, but her duties were calling.  
Behind her, invisible to her, a shadowed form darted out into the open. The being moved so fast it could barely be seen, and by the time even Lady Une's acute senses picked up the intruder it was already too late. A white-leather gloved hand reached out from behind Une and clamped down over her mouth. Her first reaction wasn't to scream; she was too well trained to do that. Instead, she reached for her sword with her right hand, but found that whoever her assailant was had already pulled the sword from the sheath without her knowing. A second white-gloved hand pulled Une's left hand painfully behind her back in a grip so strong it nearly surprised Une. With her only free hand unable to reach behind her to do any damage to the unidentified assailant, she began to thrash against the iron-strong grip, but found herself unable to get free.  
"I know this is an overused line and all, Lady Une." Said the feminine voice of her assailant. "But I must insist that you take me to your leader."  
  
"Sir!" Reported the officer as he closed the chamber doors behind himself.  
"What is it?" Treize inquired, leveling a sharp look at the soldier. "I'm certain it must be important if you would come in here without at least knocking first."  
"Sir, Lady Une has been taken prisoner by a young lady who demands to see you immediately. She's threatening with Lady Une's life, sir!"  
This news caused Treize to stand silently for a moment, then looked directly into the officer's eyes.  
"We won't have an event like this going on at this hour. If this young lady wants to see me, let her. Send her in immediately."  
"Sir, I believe she also requested that the meeting be with you only. Are you certain it's safe?" The officer quivered.  
"Are you questioning my instructions?" He returned, a slight smirk on his face.  
That caused the officer's brain to start working again.  
"No sir! I'll send her in right away, sir." The officer said, rushing out the door once more.  
Things were silent for about five minutes, then two of the guards outside opened the large chamber doors and a young girl of about twenty walked in. She wore a white jumpsuit with a pair of black stripes running from the base of the pants legs, up the leg, chest, and shoulders, then flowing down the arms to the cuff. Her eyes were a surprisingly light blue and her brown hair fell over her left shoulder for about four inches. She wore bleach-white leather gloves, slick black running shoes, and a belt around her waist with a holstered handgun on the left side. Her facial features were soft and hinted at a witty personality, and she had the unmistakable shadow in her eyes that was the trademark of only the most skilled warriors.  
"As they say in chess, sir Treize," She smirked slightly. "Check."  
"Hm, quite." He rubbed his chin as he thought. "It would seem, my dear, that I am completely at your mercy."  
"Oh, don't worry, your highness; I have no interest in taking your life. Rather, I happen to have a proposition for you."  
"Now then, what kind of a proposition would require you to take hostage one of my most esteemed personal assistants in order to get my attention? Why not simply... schedule an appointment with my secretary?"  
She smirked at that.  
"In the time that I come from, we don't do 'appointments'."  
That statement both intrigued and bewildered Treize.  
"What do you mean, 'the time that you come from'?"  
"I see you're a man who doesn't skirt around the matter at hand." She stated plainly. "Simply put, I'm about to tell you a short little story you might find hard to believe. I, sir Treize, have recently become one of history's first time travelers. I come from fifty years in the future and I'm here to make sure OZ wins this war."  
He was silent for a moment as he considered both this statement and it's reply.  
"A noble gesture, I'm sure, but OZ is not in a position right now where it's likely we'll lose this 'war'." He turned and looked out the window. "Perhaps your history books don't cover this time period as well as one would hope. We are in no need of your assistance."  
"If you really think that, then you have truly underestimated the Gundam pilots, sir Treize. I come from a future, *your* future, where OZ lost this war. So long as the Gundams and their pilots exist, OZ will never be safe. As you well know, your war is less against the colonies and more against those ever elusive Gundams, am I right."  
"... Apparently your history books are more accurate than I thought. But honestly, OZ is in no position to lose to a small group of rogue pilots in advanced mobile suits." He returned sharply.  
Before he could blink, she was suddenly right in front of him with her handgun pressed against his chest. He half gasped in surprise at the sudden, impossibly swift move. No human being he'd ever encountered could move that fast.  
"No, perhaps not against the Gundams of today, but let me tell you about their predecessors. Fifty years from now, the New Earth Alliance has figured out a way to bio-engineer highly advanced mobile suits, Gundams in fact, that are one being with their pilots. I am a bio-Gundam pilot who fought alongside the risen-from-the-ashes Neo-OZ, and you may be surprised, sir Treize, to know that there is a Gundam in this very room." She held out her right wrist while keeping the gun aimed squarely at his heart. "This little seed-sized bio-cell can transform into a bio-Gundam in the space of six minutes, a bio-Gundam capable of almost twice what you could ever see the Gundams do. It gives me enhanced speed, strength, agility, and stamina, making me a veritable superhuman in comparison to the rest of the race."  
"I'm not impressed." Treize returned, keeping his calm demeanor about him.  
"Apparently not. But, what would you say if I told you that there's two other bio-Gundam pilots out there right now, and they consider OZ to be their enemy. They were sent back in time to destroy OZ's remains after what we in my time call the Gundam Wars, taking out what was left of OZ during it's weakest hour in order to change history and the future. But I prevented them from getting to their timeline destination. Now, in front of you stands your chance to keep your dream for OZ's greatness from dying a slow, sickly death. All you have to do," She holstered her handgun. "Is take me up on my offer."  
"If what you've said is true, what choice do I really have." He said, taking a step back from her. "What, *exactly*, are you offering?"  
"Firstly, to eliminate both bio-Gundams Phoenix 01 and Omega 07, as well as rid you once and for all of the other Gundam pilots and their mobile suits. I will, however, require access to OZ's arsenal to do that."  
"If you can deliver results, then my armies are at your command." Treize stated. "Just promise not to shove a gun to my chest anytime in the near future."  
She smirked a little at that statement, then continued in a businessy voice.  
"Secondly, I can easily eradicate any of the Alliance's hideouts, bases, and spies for you. But first, the bio-Gundams. And thirdly, once the other two objectives are completed, I can use my knowledge of your future to help you secure your empire's rise to power. You'll be amongst Caesar, Alexander the Great, and all the famous figures of history when I'm done."  
"A very tempting offer." He mused with a small smirk. "And what, my dear, is in it for you?"  
Now it was Fea's turn to smirk.  
"All I want to do is secure your future, sir. But I would request one thing."  
"Which would be? If it's within my power, I'll gladly grant it to you."  
"One of the bio-Gundam pilots. His name is Terra Zio. I want him alive, and I'll deal with the specifics myself."  
"Consider him yours, young lady."  
  
Fea stepped out of Treize's room and the two guards at the doorway instantly closed the thundering gateway behind her. She looked about and noted several soldiers in groups nearby, watching her warily. She decided it was time to make her first move.  
Walking up to one of the soldiers calmly, she gave him a piercingly cold look of superiority.  
"You," She instructed sharply. "Get me in contact with Kernel Zechs Merquise. And make in fast."  
The soldier seemed startled for a moment at the fact that this intruder was giving him an order, then remembered the gun holstered on his belt and regained his confidence.  
"Hey, I don't take orders from you. Just who do you think you are??"  
"As of now, I'm your superior officer, and as such you are obligated to follow my orders and get me in contact with Zechs Marquise." She returned coldly, smirking slightly.  
That deflated the guard once more and bewildered him to no end. Meanwhile, the chamber doors to Treize's room had opened once again and Treize stepped out to address the situation.  
"Is there a problem here?" He said, looking calmly at the soldier.  
Fea knew that was her cue.  
"Apparently, your guards haven't been notified of my position, sir Treize." She said, not taking her eyes off the soldier.  
"Lieutenant, follow her orders. And while your at it, make it known that this young lady answers only to me. Is that clear?"  
"Y-y-yes-yes sir! But, who should I say she is, sir? For clarification purposes." The lieutenant studdered.  
"Call me Lady Fea Meroles." She turned to see Lady Une at the other end of the hallway nearby, making a disgusted face at the whole scene, but at Fea in particular. "And that goes for you as well, Lady Une." She turned back to the soldier. "Now, I'd like to get in contact with Zechs Marquise as soon as possible. Think you can do that?"  
"Y-yes Mam!" The lieutenant said, turning and racing off down the hallways.  
Fea could barely suppress a smile. It felt good to be in control again.  
  
Chapter 3- It Is Begun  
  
Two hours later...  
Location: OZ military base, somewhere in North America  
  
"OK, so let me get this straight." Zechs said. In front of him, Fea's face was projected onto a computer screen about as big as a small table. "You're a time traveler from OZ's future, here to protect OZ's past. Those three mobile suits that were battling outside Lake Victoria military base were bio-Gundams, and one of them was you. And, to top it all off, you're ordering me to go tag-team with you in search of the two bio-Gundam pilots?"  
"Do I sense disrespect in your voice, Kernel Zechs?" She retorted. "The reason I want you is because you are the only one capable of piloting the Tallgeese, and the Tallgeese is the only thing in OZ's arsenal right now besides me and my Omega 03 bio-Gundam capable of fighting a Gundam one on one. You, Zechs, are the best this era had to offer but remember I'm the cream of the crop in the future. That's the only reason I'm requiring your assistance."  
"Something tells me you have an ulterior motive." Zechs returned keenly. "I'm very good at reading people, 'Lady' Fea, and get the impression that you know something I don't."  
"Your impressions are irrelevant, Zechs. You and your Tallgeese will ronde-vou with me at Lake Victoria and from there we'll begin our search for both the Gundams and bio-Gundams. I suspect that both groups will be colliding soon enough."  
"What makes you so certain you'll be able to locate the Gundams when all of OZ can't pinpoint them?" Zechs inquired.  
"Because this is all in the history books, I can anticipate the Gundams movements. But that information will be on a need-to-know basis, Zechs Marquis. Got that?"  
"Yes, I've got that." He said, dejectedly and also annoyed. The screen blinked off and was quickly replaced by an image of Noin. "Did you get all of that, Noin?"  
"She's got a lot of nerve, talking to you like that. And I agree with you, Zechs; she's hiding something."  
"But the question is what. Noin, she mentioned that Tactical Analysis was going to be receiving information on these bio-Gundams. Has it come in yet?"   
"Actually, it has. I'll display what we've got for you right now."  
The screen went black for a moment, then a white text readout began to scroll up from the bottom of the screen. Zechs read each line carefully before continuing:  
  
Bio-Gundam: Phoenix 01  
  
Pilot: Terra Zio  
Age of Pilot: 21  
Ethnic Origin of Pilot: Korean  
Pilot's Place of Origin: L2 colony cluster  
Pilot's Height: 176 cm  
Pilot's Weight: 49 kg  
Pilot's Eye Color: Sapphire blue  
Pilot's Hair Color: Dark Red  
  
Info on Phoenix 01: A prototype bio-Gundam incapable of either space travel on it's own or of sub-aquatic travel, it's uniqueness lies in it's special attack known as 'Phoenix Dash'. When using Phoenix Dash, Phoenix 01's body is surrounded in a thick flame field, then 'dashes' at it's opponents with a sudden burst of speed, aiming to pierce them like a bullet. Sometimes, based on the pilot's preference, a beam sword will also be used to increase the attack's ability to pierce it's foes.  
Head Height: 16.6 meters  
Dry Weight: 4.2 tons  
Armor Materials: Gundamiun Isotope 003 infused into bio-cells' cell walls  
Armament:Beam Saber Advanced x1  
Blaster Sphere x1  
Fighting Ability:level 210  
Weapons Ability:level 180  
Speed Ability:level 230  
Power Ability:level 190  
Armored Ability:level 150  
  
Bio-Gundam: Omega 07  
  
Pilot: Katrina  
Age of Pilot: 20  
Ethnic Origin of Pilot: Japanese  
Pilot's Place of Origin: L2 colony cluster  
Pilot's Height: 163 cm  
Pilot's Weight: 52 kg  
Pilot's Eye Color: Dark Green  
Pilot's Hair Color: Black  
  
Info on Omega 07: The Omega bio-Gundam classes were designed as counter-agents to Neo-OZ's mass armies of Specter-class mobile suits, which relied heavily on computers to operate all six of the Specter-class's photon-cannon arms. Implementing advanced EMP and Spread Spec. technology, the Omega class were the workhorses of the New Earth Alliance's resistance efforts. For example, with enough power a single Omega bio-Gundam's EMP Wave attack could knock out a force of twenty unshielded Specters, almost the equivalent to OZ's Tallgeese class but with the shielding ability of the Mercurius class. Most models are also equipt with strong sensor abilities and long-range communications bio-tech nodes. It's other predominant attacks are it's Shatter Wave, which can disable most classes of energy shields but requires a large amount of energy, and Omega Shock, which utilizes electric-like energy in order to create a widespread 'thunderstorm' effect. Omega Shock can take up almost all the energy in an Omega-class's energy nodes, and only the most experienced pilots can use it multiple times in battle without exhausting their energy supplies.  
Head Height: 15.7 meters  
Dry Weight: 4.6 tons  
Armor Materials: Gundamiun Isotope 003 infused into bio-cells' cell walls  
Armament:Beam Saber Advanced x1  
Blaster Sphere x1  
Fighting Ability:level 190  
Weapons Ability:level 210  
Speed Ability:level 215  
Power Ability:level 190  
Armored Ability:level 160  
  
Important Information: Bio-Gundam pilots are comparable to ninjas. Since a bio-Gundam can be stored in a small, seed-sized bio-cell on it's pilot's right wrist, bio-Gundams can be extremely evasive. When not in use for battle, a bio-cell gives it's pilot near-superhuman speed, strength, stamina, and agility. Bio-cells re-power through absorbing solar or tolerable degrees of thermal energy, and therefore a bio-Gundam pilot can be identified sometimes through the use of heat scanners; a bio-Gundam pilot is likely to store a good deal of thermal energy in his/her bio-cell when the bio-Gundam has not been active for a period of time.  
  
"Hmm,..." Zechs said as he browsed over the last comment. "These bio-Gundam pilots sound like they'd be impressive fighters, in or out of mobile suit combat. But human is human; they are mortal."  
Noin's image flashed onto the screen once more.  
"Lady Fea is already having high-powered heat sensors installed on all the mobile suits she intends to command, but so far she hasn't gotten around to the Tallgeese yet. She's also having heat-detecting night vision scopes brought in from wherever they're available for her troops, and she's going just short of making them standard equipment for OZ soldiers. All, of course, with Treize's authority backing her up. She's practically stolen Lady Une's job out from under her feet!"  
"And what's worse is that she has the authority to order me and the Tallgeese around as well." Zechs mused with a distinctive frown on his face. "Noin, did you notice something peculiar about the information 'Lady' Fea sent us?"  
"What do you mean?" She inquired.  
"Bring it up on a nearby console and I'll show you." He instructed. Noin looked over at a nearby console just off screen for a moment, then nodded at Zechs. "Bring up the datafile on Omega 07." He instructed. He waited a minute or two while she brought up the data. "Now, look carefully at the pilot name given and tell me what you notice."  
"No last name. That is kind of strange." Noin agreed. "You think Fea's keeping something from us?"  
"I know she's keeping something from us." Zechs stated confidently.  
  
Location: Howard's Salvage Ship, mid-Atlantic ocean  
  
"Hey Duo!" Quatre shouted from far down below. Duo looked out from DeathScythe's cockpit to see Quatre on the hangar floor way down below, waving his arms to get Duo's attention. Abandoning his work tools and welding gear, Duo jumped down out of the laid-down Gundam DeathScythe and walked quickly over to Quatre.  
"What's going on, Quatre? Why are you shouting at me?" He inquired.  
"Quick, follow me. There's something on the news you need to see." He said, motioning Duo to follow as the two raced out of the bay and into the steel corridors of the salvage vessel.  
A few minutes later they arrived in Howard's quarters, the only place of the ship with a working television. Howard was standing nearby, watching the screen intently as scenes from what looked like a mobile suit fight played out on the screen.  
"So what's the big deal?" Duo inquired.  
"It should be coming on in a minute or two." Howard reassured. "Quatre and I were watching when the news came on and they were sayin' something about breaking news from Romeafeller and it had to do with the Gundams."  
That assured Duo's attention. The three watched for another few minutes before the news Howard had mentioned came on.  
"Startling news from the Romeafeller complex this morning," The newsman stated, turning to face the camera. "As OZ officials release information about two new Gundam-like mobile suits stolen from top-secret research and development facilities. According to the official report released by OZ early this morning, two mobile suits code-named Phoenix 01 and Omega 07 were stolen by a pair of rebel soldiers at around 10:00 last night. The mobile suits were then spotted at the Lake Victoria military installation, where the remaining of the three prototypes, Omega 03, was being housed. Thanks to pilot Fea Meroles and squadrons of brave OZ soldiers, Phoenix 01 and Omega 07's attempted attack on the base failed and the two rogue pilots fled from the battle scene." Video footage of the fighting, including shots of Omega 03 and 07 fighting airborne, rolled across the screen in such a way as to make it look like OZ's forces were fighting hard and pushing back the 'intruding' enemy mobile suits. Then, a face-forward shot of Fea replaced the combat scenes. "Pilot Fea Meroles has been charged by OZ officials to lead the hunt for the rebel pilots and bring them to justice. Put in charge of as many forces as she finds nessasary, Fea has chosen to take with Kernel Zechs Marquise, a skilled OZ pilot who has earned himself the nickname of 'the Lightning Baron', in the initial sweep operation to find the stolen mobile suits. OZ has also put out a warrant for the arrest of the two pilots, who as of yet remain unidentified." Face-forward computer-rendered images of the two pilots, one male, one female, flashed across the screen as the anchorman continued to speak. "They should be presumed to be heavily armed, dangerous, and not to be underestimated. The reward for anyone who brings in one of the pilots alive is sixty-thousand dollars."  
"Whoa! OZ must want these pilots pretty badly." Duo exclaimed.  
"And did you see those mobile suits?" Quatre added. "I'd swear those were some kind of Gundam. That one, the one with the scythe, almost looked like DeathScythe even."  
"What do ya wanna wager OZ isn't tellin' the real story here?" Howard laughed a little, turning from the TV.  
"That's because they're not." Said a female voice from somewhere behind the group.  
Duo, Quatre, and Howard instantly spun to see, standing in the door to the room, a soaking-wet girl who looked to be around twenty with dark-green eyes and long black hair. She wore a strange black jumpsuit with a blue stripe running all the way down the left sleeve, and looked tired, like as if she'd been swimming hard for a period of time. All three men did a doubletake and stepped back nervously. The girl standing before them was one of the 'rebel pilots' from the news broadcast.  
"How da hey did you get on board?!" Howard exclaimed.  
"How does it look like I got onboard." The girl returned, shaking water from her arms. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to find this ship?"  
"Don't take another step." Duo warned. "We know how to defend ourselves."  
"I'm not your enemy, in case you haven't figured it out yet." The girl stated. "My name is Katrina Marquise, and do I ever need your help."  
  
An hour later...  
"Whoa, slow down." Duo requested. He, Quatre, Howard, and Katrina were out on the open decks now, the warm sun shining down from above. "You mean to tell me you're a Gundam pilot from the future, sent back in time to try to stop OZ? What movie did you get this story from?"  
"No story, Duo." She stated, then paused and laughed a little. "You know, it's kind of weird. Up until now I've only seen pictures of you three in the history books; it feels so strange to actually be standing here talking to you."  
"Well, thanks for the compliment," Quatre said politely. "But we need proof that you are who you say you are. You have to admit that just dropping this whole time traveling story on us all of a second is a little bit of a surprise."  
"See this?" She said, holding out her right wrist. "It's my bio-cell. Inside is contained all the genetic material needed to activate my bio-Gundam, Omega 07. Literally, this one piece of bio-engineered material contains a Gundam."  
"Whoa, no way! That must have taken centuries to develop that kind of technology!" Duo exclaimed.  
"Actually, it'll all be possible in just fifty years." Kat replied. "And while we're on the subject of time, I figure I'd better tell you all why I came here."  
"Yeah; you must've been swimmin' for hours to get here from that Lake Victoria base." Howard said.  
"Actually, Omega 07 got me most of the way here, but my battle against Fea drained a lot of Omega 07's energy and it destabilized over open ocean. At least I'm a good swimmer." She said, smiling weakly.  
"So, why *did* you come here looking for us?" Quatre inquired.  
Kat sighed, then turned to face Quatre.  
"Because Fea followed us through the time warp, it began to destabilize and Terra and I were sent to the wrong spot on the timeline. Our destination is almost ten years from now, just after a time the history books have named the 'endless waltz', but that's a whole other story. The deal is that Terra and I need your help."  
"Who, hold up here! You mean you want us to build you a time machine?? That's, that's nuts! It'll never work!" Duo exclaimed.  
Kat held out her bio-cell.  
"Just before we were sent back in time, Dr. Nexus injected our bio-cells with these nano-probes that kept our bio-Gundams protected during the time travel. If you can extract some of them and figure out how they work, you might be able to develop the nessasary technology for a time jump. At least, it's the only thing I can think of to help you."  
"... Well, darn it, I'll try anythin' once." Howard enthused. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, missy. I ain't gonna let the future die, not so long as ol' Howard can do somethin' about it! Right guys?"  
"I suppose it's worth a try." Quatre replied.  
"Well, it may be nuts," Duo said with a smirk. "But I don't see why we can't give it a shot."  
Katrina looked at them all and smiled warmly.  
"Thank you all. Generations of people you may never even get the chance to meet will one day thank you for this."  
  
Three days later...  
Location: The alpine forests of central North America  
  
Terra couldn't believe how hard this was. You'd think one giant Shenlong Gundam wouldn't be this hard to locate! From what he knew of the history of the Gundam Wars, Chang Wufei worked solo and most commonly hid his Gundam amongst the concealing shadows of thick woodlands if possible. Since these thick forests were the closest and least inhabited, Terra had decided to check here first, then move on to check other places scattered across the globe. But when he'd gotten here, something deep inside of him, something that whenever it arose he couldn't quite understand, had kept him searching these forests for the past two days. He'd had this feeling at times before in his life, and he knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that it was trustworthy and infallible. So, still he searched.  
Moving like a living blur, he dashed and darted about in the woodlands, stopping every few minutes to listen for movement or any peculiar sounds.  
Suddenly, a booming voice caught his attention.  
"You've been searching for me. Why?"  
Terra turned to see the Shenlong Gundam towering over him, it's Dragon Fang armed and aimed squarely at where he stood. Chang, as Terra recalled, was also known to be a very to-the-point kind of person. So, without any signs of fear, Terra turned to face the serpentine goliath.  
"My name is Terra Zio, and I need your help." He shouted in response.  
"You're one of the two pilots who stole those prototype mobile suits from OZ. Only the weak need to steal in order to survive. Why did you come here, weakling?"  
So, that was the cover OZ was using to mask the truth of Terra and Kat's identities from the public. Terra made a mental note of that.  
"I've stolen nothing; OZ invented that lie to hide who I, and Fea Meroles, really are. The fact is that I'm a Gundam pilot, and I need your help."  
"It makes sense that OZ would lie, but it also makes sense that only the weak would ask for help. Besides, I'm not a gun for hire." Chang returned, deactivating his Dragon Fang and turning to go.  
"We'll see how weak I am, Chang Wufei." Terra said to himself as his bio-cell began to grow and expand. "It looks like you leave me no choice but to prove myself."  
The transformation began once more, bio-cells coating Terra's whole body and then expanding to form into Phoenix 01. Suddenly, Chang sensed something and spun to see Phoenix 01 complete the final minute or so of transformation. Too well trained to gasp in surprise, he stood and watched as the bio-cells finished forming and arranging, solidifying into a living-metal bio-suit almost as big as Shenlong.  
"I'm a bio-Gundam pilot from the future, here to change the past and prevent OZ from returning after the Gundam Wars. Fea Meroles is a traitor from my time who's using her power as a bio-Gundam pilot to help OZ change history by eliminating all the Gundam pilots, including you and me. And as for me being a weakling, I'm sure you can see yourself how true that isn't."  
"Impressive. But it's the pilot, not the technology, that decides how powerful a Gundam is. If you need my help to fight Fea Meroles, you're just a futuristic-weakling."  
" 'Therefore I take pleasure in infirmities, in reproaches, in necessities, in persecutions, in distresses, for Christ's sake: for when I am weak, THEN I am strong.' A word of wise council, Chang Wufei; there will ALWAYS be someone stronger than you, so don't despise the weak because such are His people."  
Chang was silent for a long moment, then, with a bewildered but amused tone in his voice, addressed Terra again.  
"What a pathetic theology. I don't know where you get your religion, but you're about to learn the ten commandments of the real world, starting with 'survival of the fittest'." He challenged, bringing the Dragon Fang to bear once again.  
'Sorry Kat,' Terra thought to himself as he ignited an invisible inferno deep within himself. 'But it looks like it's fire Vs. fire after all.'  
"If that's the way you want to play this battle out," Terra returned. Suddenly, starting from the feet and hands inward, much to Chang's utter astonishment, Phoenix 01 was engulfed in a massive, hot-blue flame field much like one gigantic candle flame. "Then I'll fight fire *with* fire, Chang."  
The two combatants were silent and still on the wooded battlefield for a long moment, the only sounds the roar of Phoenix 01's fire shield, the igniting of nearby trees as the fire slowly began to spread, and the hum of power surging through the Shenlong Gundam.  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
—The stuff I own!—  
  
-Concepts-  
bio-Gundams in general  
Phoenix 01  
Omega 07  
Omega 03  
Spectrum 01  
Banshee-class mobile suit  
Specter-class mobile suit  
bio-cells  
  
-My characters-  
Prof. Nexus  
Marco  
Terra Zio  
Katrina Marquise  
Fea Meroles  
  
—Ryan's log, story #1—  
Not too bad for my first Gundam Wing fanfiction, huh? I've had the bio-Gundam concept idea going around in my head for a while, and I figured it was time to put it to good use. I'd like to thank all the good people at the ArcticNightfall message board, who contributed Gundam Wing info that made this fic possible, and I'd like to thank Jesus, who gave me my talent and created the universe we all live in and enjoy. Oh, and if you were wondering, the verse Terra quoted was Second Corinthians 12:10. If you hate Jesus for some odd reason, don't bother flaming me, because I'll just pray for you and go on with my life like you never showed up to bug me. Take it up with Him; He knows a lot more than I do on the subject. So, if you enjoyed this fanfic, keep your eyes out for the next part of the series, which may come sooner or later, because I write a lot of different fanfics. This is Ryan 'da Edge' Edgerton, signing off! — 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The time is somewhen during the Gundam Wars.  
Time travelers Terra Zio and Katrina Marquise were attacked during an attempt to go back in time and prevent OZ from rising from the ashes, attacked by a bio-Gundam pilot they had both assumed to be long dead. Because of Fea Meroles attempting to destroy Operation ArchAngel before Terra and Katrina could go back in time, all three bio-Gundam pilots were sent back in time to a yet unknown point during the Gundam Wars. With their teammate Marco thrown out past the barrier of the time warp by Fea's actions, Terra and Katrina must now search out and gain the alliances of all five Gundam pilots in hopes of both stopping Fea and of finding a way to travel through time once more to complete Operation ArchAngel.  
The time is somewhen during the Gundam Wars. Operation ArchAngel is in grave danger.  
  
From the creator of Team Revelation, Cyber Scouts, Cardcaptors: the Realm saga, and the Tenchi saga fanfics Beyond Belief comes a new, bold story.  
  
OPERATION ARCHANGEL  
Act 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original ideas, characters, or concepts from the Gundam Wing TV anime. I'll make a list of who and what I do own at the end of the fic.  
  
Chapter 1- First Allies  
  
Location: Howard's salvage ship, mid-Atlantic ocean  
  
"So," Duo asked, leaning on the railing and looking out over the sea. Katrina stood next to him, similarly watching the waves crash up against the sides of Howard's salvage ship. Duo's voice was calm and casual, but also inquisitive. "What's it like fifty years in the future? Are any of us Gundam pilots still around?"  
"Most of you do survive, actually, at least up until OZ makes it's comeback." Kat replied, a far-off look in her eyes. "In fact, Chang Wufei becomes a commander and leads the counter-attack against Neo-OZ from earth, and I think that you turn out to be a mobile suit designer. Tag-teaming with Quatre, you two design a lot of new technologies that help lead towards the development of the bio-Gundams."  
"Whoa, cool! I always knew I was meant for greatness." Duo enthused.  
"Oh, believe me, all of the original five Gundam pilots become heroes down the road; you could even say you five are legendary. All the history books about the Gundam Wars say that you five were the heart of the resistance against OZ, the reason OZ eventually gets defeated." She sighed and looked away. "And you can bet Fea plans to use that to her advantage. She eliminates you five, Terra, and myself, the road is clear for OZ to take total control."  
"This Terra guy, what's he like?" Duo inquired.  
"Well, from what history tells me, he's pretty similar to Heero, only Terra actually shows emotion." She said with a small laugh in her voice. "Speaking of whom, any idea where we might find Heero?"  
"Eh, the guy's a wanderer. He wanders in, he wanders out. But, if you're serious about finding him, the best way to look would be to keep an eye on important OZ shuttles leaving or entering earth. He does a lot of areal attacks sometimes. Maybe if we're lucky he'll wander in here looking for repairs; he's done it before."  
"Yeah, you're probably right. There aren't that many other places a Gundam could go to get repaired."  
There was a long moment of silence, then Duo turned to face Katrina with a very serious look on his face.  
"Listen, I'm sorry if this is a little personal, but I couldn't help but wonder. Your last name; are you related to..." He let his voice trail off.  
She looked over at him.  
"Zechs Marquise, yes. He was my father, before he was killed by Neo-OZ soldiers in battle at colony cluster L4." She turned to look back out at the sea. "Right now he may work for OZ, but he doesn't have the cold heart of an OZ warrior. I never really got a chance to know him well, but from what my other relatives always told me he was a good-hearted person." A tear began to form in the corner of her right eye. "Right now he works with OZ, but when it comes down to it I promise you he'll fight alongside the Gundam pilots in the end."  
"... Listen, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up." Duo said in a low, apologetic voice. "I guess I can understand how that would be a painful subject to think about."  
"No, really, it's OK." She said, turning to face him. "I hope I get a chance to meet him now that I'm at this point in history."  
" . . . Unfortunately, you probably will." Duo stated, then looked down over the ship's railing. If there was one thing Duo couldn't stand, it was being the messenger of this kind of bad news. " . . . Fea's recruited him, to help hunt you, Terra, and the rest of us down. I'm sorry..."  
Fea's shocked expression was one which Duo would never ever forget. In her eyes he saw a mix of all kinds of powerful emotions: fear, likely for Zech's life, anger at Fea for playing her father against her like a chess piece, worry, disbelief; the girl looked like she'd gotten a heavy dose of shell shock. She suddenly looked like all of her strength had left her and she clung to the rail for support.  
"...No... this... this can't be happening..." She managed to choke out in a low, shaky voice. 'Terra,' she thought. 'Be careful...'  
  
Location: the alpine forests of central North America  
  
Fire was everywhere, rampant flames devouring the woodlands like a pack of relentless predators. Phoenix 01 and Shenlong squared off once again, each looking battle-worn but refusing to give up. Chang drew his beam glaive into a fighting position, then opened fire with his vulcan cannons blasting bullets across the flame-lit battlefield. Terra dodged for the most part, taking a few bullets to his bio-Gundam's leg which caused him to cringe in pain. He dodged Chang's follow-up glaive swipe by a hair, then leapt skyward and aimed his blaster sphere square and the Shenlong Gundam below. He fired off multiple blasts, scoring only one direct hit, then pulled out his beam saber and landed on the ground in a fighting stance.  
"I've never seen a pilot react the way you do when hit." Chang stated. "Your Gundam appeared to be in pain."  
"Welcome to my century, Wufei. My Gundam and I are bio-linked, allowing for increased response time, agility, and accuracy, even if that does mean I feel everything Phoenix 01 feels." Terra returned, bringing his beam saber into a fighting position. "But I didn't come here to give you a science lesson. Haven't I proven anything to you yet?"  
"You have proven some things, but you are still weak." Chang stated. "So weak, in fact, that even your Gundam bleeds."  
He was right, and Terra could feel it. Navy-blue liquid with occasional electric spurts was already flowing out of the bullet-sized wounds on Phoenix 01's left leg, the bio-Gundam equivalent to blood. But Terra, like all other bio-Gundam pilots, had been trained rigorously not to be able to feel pain. Still, there were times when such training failed him completely, but he was not about to show such weakness to Chang Wufei again.  
"Admit it. Nataku and I are stronger than you." Chang instructed firmly. "If you put down your weapons now, I will spare your life."  
"Chang, I am not your enemy! What's it going to take to prove that to you??" Terra exclaimed.  
"You'll have to defeat me if you want me to help you. I will never tolerate a lesser warrior." Chang returned.  
"Fine then. I'll prove myself to you yet." Terra stated, fire building on Phoenix 01's hands and feet, then covering the entire mobile suit in a massive flame field. "This time, I won't miss."  
Shenlong got into a battle stance in preparation for the attack. Without warning, Phoenix 01 shot skyward, much to Chang's surprise. With movements so fast not even Chang could follow them with his eyes, Phoenix 01 dashed and darted all around Shenlong, kicking up walls of flames behind it until Shenlong was literally surrounded and engulfed in fire. Chang reacted like a trained warrior, activating Shenlong's thrusters and shooting like a comet out from amongst the inferno before it could do any more damage to his Gundam. The flames on Shenlong itself were torn apart into cinders by the sudden burst of speed, but before the last of the fire on the Gundam could go out Phoenix 01 dropped down out of the skies and slammed Shenlong from behind with a fire-engulfed missile kick. Going too fast and too close to the ground, Shenlong had no chance to stop it's fall and hit the ground with a sound like an explosion. Phoenix 01 followed it towards the ground, landed next to the warrior mobile suit, then aimed it's beam sword squarely at Chang's cockpit. Long moments passed in silence, the only sounds being that of the flames devouring the forest nearby.  
"I won't disgrace you by making you admit your defeat, Chang Wufei." Terra said, his breathing heavy and exhausted-sounding. "All I need is your promise to help me stop Fea and nothing else."  
Chang was silent for a long, long moment, then sighed and addressed Terra.  
"... It is agreed. But I follow no ones orders except my own."  
Phoenix 01's beam saber dematerialized instantly, along with it's blaster sphere, and it extended one hand down to help Shenlong back to it's feet. Chang grunted and decided to kick in the thrusters instead, shooting up off the ground and landing a good distance away from Phoenix 01. Chang deactivated the beam glaive and powered down Shenlong's vulcan cannons.  
"I'm sorry, Nataku." Chang said, seeming to speak to the Gundam itself. Then he looked at the screen in front of him, looked at the image of Phoenix 01 standing there looking at him, and something began to burn inside of his very being. "But next time we will not lose, Nataku. I swear we'll avenge this defeat."  
  
Two days later, 0400 hours  
Location: Somewhere in eastern Asia  
  
Explosions rocked the base from within as soldiers and debris scattered everywhere. Alarms were going off left and right as each pilot raced to his or her mobile suit and each officer ran to their respective post, if their post was still intact, that is.  
Not far beyond it all, driving way beyond the speed limit in a black car, was Heero Yuy. In his hands he still held the remote detonator that had set off the bombs he'd planted in that base almost three weeks before. His plan had been simple: place the bombs undetected in the research and development bays, detonate, and then make his way back to Wing incase he was pursued. Also, his Wing Gundam would be the fastest and safest way out of here. Roaring down the empty streets in the car he'd stolen, Heero considered his mission completed.  
"Hold it right there, Gundam pilot."  
The thundering voice immediately grabbed his attention. He turned around just in time to get sent flying out of the car as a blast of blue energy tore apart the street behind him. He flew several feet through the air before landing on the side of the road face-down. His first instinct was to try to run from whatever had attacked him, but in the light of all the training he'd gone through in his life he knew the smartest move would be to dash for cover before the smoke cleared. In seconds he was hidden beneath the concealing cover of the roadside foliage, waiting for the smoke to clear so he could see what had attacked him.  
If he hadn't been trained during his whole life to never lose his cool, he would have gasped in surprise when he saw the mobile suits that had been tailing him undetected. Hovering in mid-air almost forty meters above what remained of his getaway car were two distinctly unique mobile suits. One he recognized as OZ's most elite Gundam-like mobile suit, the Tallgeese, and the other looked almost like a fusion of the Sandrock Gundam and a pumped-up version of the DeathScythe Gundam, but it's entire surface was a strange dark green and black pattern that reminded Heero of what a forest would look like at night from above. He'd never seen this model of mobile suit before, but based upon the sphere of electric-blue energy it held in it's left hand, he could assume that it used nothing short of the most advanced technology anybody had ever seen.  
"Is he dead?" Zechs inquired, his voice booming out from the Tallgeese.  
"Probably." Replied a female voice from the other suit. "I'm not in the habit of missing when I shoot."  
"Then this must be my lucky day." Heero said to himself in a quiet voice. "I'd better get to Wing before these two figure out I survived."  
Racing along past trees and shrubs, Heero ran as fast as he could in the direction of his hidden mobile suit. After about fifteen minutes, he got to the clearing in which he'd hidden Wing several days before. Since it's flight mode would make it easier to keep hidden than in battle mode, he'd made sure to cover it over with camouflage elements before heading out on his mission. With what little leg strength he still had left he dashed into the cockpit and powered up the Wing Gundam's systems. Without a second thought he fired up the engines and took off into the night.  
It wasn't too long, though, before he heard shots being fired from behind him. The Tallgeese and it's companion were hot on his tail.  
"I'll only say this once, Gundam pilot." Stated the female voice from the unidentified mobile suit. It locked an orb of neon-blue energy on him. "Surrender the Gundam or face the consequences. Your choice."  
"Dream on." Heero returned coldly, hitting the afterburners. "If you want me, you'll have to catch me."  
"Easy enough." The woman responded, suddenly bursting forward without the use of thrusters or afterburners to propel her mobile suit. She matched Wing's speed and heading with precision, then opened fire. "You can't run and you sure can't hide!"  
"We'll see about that." Heero said to himself. Suddenly, the whole cockpit rocked violently as a blue laser beam hit the underbelly of the bird-like Gundam. "Alright, payback time." He said, pulling the control sticks all the way back and sending Wing into a super-swift loop, coming up just behind the mysterious mobile suit. He didn't waste any time; even as she spun to face him he opened fire with vulcan cannons and machine guns blaring, scoring some significant hits on his target.  
To his surprise, the unidentified mobile suit almost seemed to half-cringe in pain as it brought it's blaster sphere to bear in the midst of the bullet storm.  
"Time to pay for that!" The woman shouted in pain-filled fury, scoring multiple hits on Wing even before Heero could pull out of firing range.  
Heero glanced down at his damage indicators. Not good. The main wings had avoided serious damage, but almost everything else was at minimum moderately damaged. He'd need repairs soon enough, but first he needed to figure out a way to escape that mysterious mobile suit.  
Turning his optical cameras to a rear view, he was suddenly surprised to see that the mobile suit just standing there and getting farther and farther away. A few minutes later he saw the Tallgeese join at the woman's mobile suit's side, dober gun aimed at Wing but not firing. Heero, not being the kind to loose what could be a momentary advantage, hit what was left of his turbo thrusters and shot out of there at supersonic speeds.  
"But, why aren't they following me?" He wondered out loud. "And that kind of mobile suit was that??"  
  
"Shouldn't we follow him?" Zechs inquired, dober gun still locked on the Wing Gundam as it got smaller and smaller against the slowly setting night sky. "I know you have some reason for not pursuing him, but what?"  
"All in good time." Fea responded, electrical power surging in her bio-Gundam's eyes. "We'll follow him to their mobile base. Then we'll get multiple Gundam pilots for the price of one."  
"You aren't seriously considering facing multiple Gundam pilots with only one wingman, are you? In my opinion that's bad military strategy."  
"I didn't bring you along so you could voice your opinions, Zechs." Fea returned sharply. "Besides, I welcome the challenge, and I have an ace or two up my sleeve against the bio-Gundam pilots that I plan to put into play immediately. We'll track the Wing Gundam at a distance, using my futuristic version of a hyper jammer to make us completely invisible to him. Then we'll strike when they least expect it. Any objections, Zechs?"  
"... No Mam." Zechs replied, frustration in his voice.  
  
Seven hours later...  
Location: Howard's salvage ship, mid-Atlantic ocean  
  
"Whoa... you weren't kidding' about Omega 07!" Duo exclaimed.  
Duo, Howard, and Quatre looked up in awe. Standing in the hangar next to DeathScythe and Sandrock was Omega 07, the two massive powerhouse Gundams shoulder to shoulder. Quatre went over to where Omega 07 stood and carefully, using a small knife, carved out a sliver of bio-cells and placed it carefully in a petrey dish. Then, pulling out a magnifying glass, he examined the area he'd cut out of. For a few minutes he was silent, then turned back to the others.  
"Just like she said. It's really amazing; the bio-cells start to heal injuries at impressively fast speeds, molecularly speaking. But even so, I'm guessing it would take several hours to recover any serious injuries." He turned and looked up at Omega 07. "Did that hurt any, Katrina?"  
"Nah. Didn't even feel it." She replied, Omega 07 quickly losing it's armor-like outer rigidity and beginning to slowly shrink. "You think you'll be able to extract a sample of nano-probes from that, Quatre?"  
"Hopefully. It'll take some doing, since I'm not much of a nano-technology expert, but with the right technology and a little help from Duo, maybe we can find a way to recreate the time warp that sent you here. After that, we'll work on being able to set what point in time it sends you to once you go through it."  
By now, Omega 07's last few fleeting strands were returning and hyper-concentrating inside Kat's bio-cell. She took in a deep breath, then looked up at DeathScythe.  
"You know, Duo, the museum replicas look almost nothing like DeathScythe. It really is inspiring to be standing next to such an awesome piece of history."  
"Well, thanks." Duo rubbed the back of his head. "But it's nothing much when it's just standing around. Take a look at DeathScythe in action, and you'll figure out where I get the nickname 'the God of death'." He enthused with a proud smile.  
Kat was strangely quiet for a long moment.  
"It's... quite a nickname. Strange the history books didn't mention it." She said, voice hiding an uneasy tone.  
"What? Was it something I said?" Duo wondered out loud, looking to both Kat and Quatre for answers.  
"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Quatre inquired, honestly not believing Duo hadn't picked up on why Katrina was so uneasy about the nickname.  
"What are you talking about? C'mon, somebody tell me what's going on here." Duo pleaded.  
There was another long, uneasy moment of silence.  
"What?? Hey, don't just leave me guessing here." Duo requested.  
" . . . I just prefer to believe in a God of life, that's all." Kat responded. "It's not a bad pilot nickname, Duo. It's just... well..."  
"Duo, you honestly mean to tell me you didn't know she was a Christian?" Quatre inquired.  
"Well, ... uh ..." Now it was Duo's turn to be uneasy. He quickly turned to Quatre. "Well, how come you knew and I don't? What is this, classified information?"  
Somewhere in all of this, Howard had disappeared out of the room, leaving just Duo, Quatre, Katrina, and DeathScythe.  
"You mean you didn't see her praying at the breakfast table the last two days?" Quatre almost laughed. "Hey, I'm no religious expert, but I'm pretty sure I heard the name 'Jesus' somewhere in all of that, Duo."  
Duo practically blushed from embarrassment, realizing he'd probably been too busy wolfing down pancakes during breakfast to notice what anyone else was doing. He laughed weakly and starred at his feet, not sure just how much he'd offended Katrina. 'Smooth move, Duo.' He thought to himself. 'Great way to make friends by bringing up religious conflicts. Sometimes I wonder if I use more brain cells when I work than when I talk.'  
He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kat standing next to him with a forgiving smile on her face.  
"Hey, chill out, Duo. Did I mention my God is into forgiveness, too?" She winked at him. "If you ask me, you're too uptight. Stop trying to impress me and just be yourself; you don't have to prove anything to me."  
Suddenly, the moment was interrupted as Howard raced back onto the scene in a surprised, half-panicked hurry. He immediately turned to Kat.  
"Kat, you know a guy named Terra? Because he and a Gundam pilot named Wufei are askin' if they can land here an' do some repairs."  
Kat's eyes lit up immediately.  
"Terra? Well, I guess it didn't take him long to find Chang Wufei after all. Yeah, Terra's a teammate of mine who pilots a bio-Gundam prototype. Do they look damaged at all?"  
"Well," Howard had to think about it for a minute. "The Gundam looked like it was kinda beat up, even seemed like it got melted in a few areas, and as for the bio-Gundam it didn't seem like it had much damage, but I didn't really get a good look."  
Katrina breathed out an annoyed sigh.  
"I thought I asked him not to fight Chang. Well, at least they're both still alive."  
"C'mon! Why don't you all meet em' on the runway?" Howard proposed, racing out of the room as fast as he could go. The others didn't hesitate to follow his lead.  
  
Phoenix 01 and Shenlong touched down gently onto the salvage ship's long runway, Shenlong kicking up winds all around as it's thrusters brought it down gently for a steady landing. Nearby Howard, Kat, Duo, and Quatre braced themselves against the forcewinds before it died out a minute or so later. Phoenix 01 seemed to soften to the rigidity of half-hardened plaster as slowly the bio-cells shrunk and found their way into Terra's bio-cell. Chang Wufei, on the other hand, was out of the Shenlong and waiting impatiently by the time Terra's bio-Gundam's transformation was almost complete. For long moments after Phoenix 01 had returned to it's seed-sized hideaway, no one said a word. Then, probably just because he couldn't bear the silence anymore, Howard walked up and greeted Chang and Terra.  
"Welcome aboard my salvage ship, boys. You must be Terra; Katrina's told me good things about you." Then he turned to Chang, then looked up at Shenlong as it towered above him. Then he looked back at Chang. "If you... if you want some repairs on your Gundam, we just got a freshly smuggled load of Gundanium. It looks like your Gundam might be in need of some."  
"I would appreciate that." Chang said in a very non-emotional voice. Then he turned to where Kat, Duo, and Quatre stood. He looked specifically at Katrina. "Who would you be?"  
"To start with, a friend." Kat stated, walking over and extending her hand. "My name's Katrina Marquise, I'm a teammate of Terra from the future. You must be Chang Wufei, pilot of the legendary Shenlong Gundam."  
Chang looked at her for a moment.  
"Forgive me if I don't shake your hand, but I'd like to start repairing Nataku as soon as possible." He said, turning to Howard. "How soon I begin?"  
"Well, uh, as soon as you want, I guess." Howard said. "Maybe Duo over there can help you. He's a skilled engineer and he's had a lot of experience fixin' Gundams."  
"We've met before." Chang stated with a mutual, almost friendly glance at Duo and Quatre. "Long time no see, you two. How are DeathScythe and Sandrock doing?"  
"Fit as fiddles and sharp as swords, and their pilots haven't been slacking off either." Duo said with a smirk. "It's been a long time since I've seen good ol' Shenlong. Mind if I help you with repairs?"  
"I would prefer to do it alone." Chang stated, then turned to Howard. "How soon can we get Nataku moved into your repair bay, sir?"  
While Chang and Howard dealt with the repairs, Katrina walked over and whispered to Terra.  
"Two questions; is Nataku a nickname for the Shenlong, and why did you have to fight against Chang?"  
"He left me no choice! Honest!" Terra stated. "Believe me, hang around the guy long enough and you'll understand."  
Suddenly, one of Howard's workers rushed up from the direction of the control room.  
"Hey, Howard!" The man shouted, getting everyone's attention. "We just got a long-range communication from a Gundam pilot, saying he's taken some serious damage and is headed here for repairs. Said he got ambushed by a pair of OZ mobile suits, and one of em' was the Tallgeese."  
"The other suit must've been Omega 03." Kat surmised. She had a deeply worried expression on her face. "... But even a Gundam would have been an easy target against both Omega 03 and the Tallgeese. I've got a feeling OZ has something sneaky up it's sleeve."  
"I recommend we head out to meet that incoming Gundam." Terra proposed. "Knowing Fea, she's probably hiding both Omega 03 and the Tallgeese using her spectral hyper jammers. Makes anything within it's range both invisible and practically undetectable. What do ya wanna bet she's following that Gundam in hopes of finding all of us?"  
"DeathScythe and I'll be ready to launch ASAP!" Duo said, rushing off towards the repair bay. Quatre wasn't far behind him.  
Terra turned to Chang.  
"I'd recommend you get Shenlong into the repair bay. Things could get messy."  
Chang gave Terra a cold look.  
"For once we are in agreement."He said, then turned and dashed back into Shenlong's cockpit.  
"How far away is the Gundam?" Katrina inquired of the worker.  
"About an hour away. At least a half an hour outside of our scanners."  
"Good. We may be able to intercept Fea and stop her before she and Zechs can get a lock on the location of this ship." Terra stated as Chang began to slowly move Shenlong towards the now-open repair bay. Terra's bio-cell started to grow and expand once more. "We've got one shot at this, or it's game over."  
Ten minutes later, DeathScythe, Sandrock, Phoenix 01, and Omega 07 were shooting through the air in the direction of the incoming Wing Gundam.  
  
Chapter 2- Bitter Conflict  
  
Ten minutes later...  
Omega 03's sensors were the first to detect the incoming mobile suits. Fea cussed under her breath. If those were the suits she assumed them to be, then this entire plan was in jeopardy.  
Now, if ever, was the time to play her trump card.  
"Zechs," She said, her voice patched in directly through to the Tallgeese's communications systems. "Four mobile suits on the incoming, and I bet two of them are bio-Gundams."  
"It would seem that we are not so invisible as you thought." Zechs stated, almost seeming to laugh. "So, 'Lady' Fea, what are your orders?"  
"Don't be smart, Zechs. OK, I'm going to deactivate my spectral hyper jammers, making us visible. I want you to engage Omega 07 and after you're done with her you can finish off the Wing Gundam and then choose your targets at will. Leave the rest to me." She instructed sharply. "And Zechs, don't foul up."  
  
Heero was caught completely off-guard when his scanners registered four incoming mobile suits from right ahead of him. His first instinct, the one he'd been trained to listen to, was that those suits were going to try to attack him while they had the chance.  
But that thought completely vanished as two more suits suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind him, practically at point-blank range. With his engines damaged the two suits easily shot right past him, headed towards the four other mobile suits, he guessed. Heero quickly identified one of the two as the Tallgeese, and the other was the mysterious mobile suit that had attacked him earlier while he was in eastern Asia. Somehow, he had no idea how, they must have been following him without his knowing this whole time.  
'Of course; how could I have been so unthinking?! Why else would they have not destroyed me while they had the chance.' He thought in anger. He locked his sights on the mysterious mobile suit. 'But I don't plan to leave that mistake uncorrected.'  
A blast of energy from the nose of the bird-like plane blasted out squarely at the suit, but at the last second the strange mobile suit dodged with an unexpected mid-air sidestep. The suit turned to face him as a female voice rang in his communications system.  
"Wait your turn. Don't worry, I never leave a job unfinished."  
With that, the suit rejoined the Tallgeese and throttled off towards the four incoming mobile suits.  
  
The ocean below flashed with refracted sunlight, for a split second making the four powerhouse Gundams who flew high above it look as if they were constructed of pure sunlight. Phoenix 01 and Omega 07 bore ready-to-fire a pair of blaster spheres in their left hands, DeathScythe bore ready it's deadly-accurate beam scythe, and Sandrock had it's twin heat-radiating shotels ready in each of it's hands .  
"There's no doubt now." Kat stated. "My scanners just picked up two mobile suits appear just behind the Gundam. Fea's out to destroy all of us in one strike."  
"Any suggestions?" Duo inquired. "I mean, since you and Fea's bio-Gundams are the same class and all, what should we watch out for?"  
"Keep clear of her EMP Wave attack and stay on your toes; she's fast. And... be careful against Zechs."  
"Let me guess." Quatre inquired. "We destroy him, we destroy you, right?"  
"That's Fea's strategy." Terra stated. "But Zechs Marquise is a pilot who never overestimates his own abilities. If we can get rid of Fea here and now, hopefully we won't put him in any danger."  
"Well, here we go." Duo stated. "Two bogeys, twelve O' clock! Let's lock an' load!"  
With Duo's enthusiastic words, the four Gundams scattered off at different angles, their long-range weapons still locked onto their incoming targets. DeathScythe dove down into the water with a huge splash after skimming above for almost a full minute, disappearing beneath the sapphire-blue waves. Sandrock locked and loaded it's homing missiles, shooting skyward until it vanished above the cloud layer. 'A good strategy.' Terra thought to himself. 'Makes it harder for Fea to EMP them.'  
Phoenix 01 and Omega 07 immediately got ready to spearhead the attack. Blaster spheres and beam swords ready, Phoenix 01 suddenly ignited and dashed ahead with a burst of speed, while Omega 07's eyes began to glow with a neon-green power surge. The plan was unspoken and simple: turn Fea's strategies against her by forcing her to battle Terra, try to disable the Tallgeese without sending Zechs to Davy Jones' locker, and keep the damaged Gundams as well as Howard's salvage ship well protected. Actually, while unspoken, the plan wasn't really very simple. But they would try, and God willing they would win.  
It was showdown time at the Gundam corral. Fea and Zechs had their hands ready to draw and fire at a moment's notice, and Terra, Kat, Duo, and Quatre were going to give it their all to shoot first and best. One thing was certain: only one team would walk away victorious, and the other team might not walk away at all.  
"Fea, it's you and me in this fight!" Terra shouted, his voice clearly audible to Fea, Zechs, and everyone else. "Two can play this game of yours. You're using Zechs, and now I'm using you!"  
Before Fea or Zechs even had a chance to respond, Phoenix 01 came shooting out of the horizon like the legend it was named for, sword aimed straight at Fea. Fea gasped in horror-filled disbelief, but managed to dodge anyway. Phoenix 01 spun around and it's and Omega 03's beam sabers met in a deadlock.  
Fea's voice was filled with disbelief and shock as she starred into Phoenix 01's bio-metal eyes.  
"Terra!!? What are you doing??!!!" She exclaimed in the voice of one who now was in sudden combat with the person she cared most for. "Please, stop this!!"  
"You know well what I'm doing because it's your own cruel strategy, Fea." Terra replied as he and Fea's swords met in a series of swift strikes.  
Suddenly and without warning, the Tallgeese shot downwards at Phoenix 01 with a thruster-driven missile kick, knocking the disappearing beam saber out of it's hand and sending it plummeting into the ocean not far below with a massive splash. For a moment, everything was stillness and silence. Then Fea turned ragefully and glared at the Tallgeese.  
"Zechs!!! You idiot!! I want him alive; Phoenix 01 can't tolerate submersion underwater!!!!" She said, then spun and dove for where Phoenix 01 had vanished underwater.  
But before she could pierce the surface tension of the ocean's surface, two Gundams shot up from the depths.  
"It's butt-kickin' time!!" Duo shouted in battle-cry fashion, bringing his beam scythe down at Fea. She saw him at the last possible second and did her best to dodge the blow, but received a nasty gash down Omega 03's left leg anyway. Carrying Phoenix 01 on it's left shoulder, DeathScythe dealt out strike after strike at Omega 03, landing hits on it's torso and right arm for the most part. The two struggled in mid-air as Terra fought to find the strength he needed in order to stand on his own power. Zechs and the Tallgeese shot into action, preparing to aid Fea in her battle, but without warning two homing missiles shot down from above the cloud layer, barely missing the Tallgeese and sending up huge geysers of water when they hit the ocean below. Sandrock's heat shotels and the Tallgeese's beam sword met in a razor-sharp clash as the two mobile suits grappled with each other halfway between the sky and the ocean depths below.  
Omega 07 shot onto the scene and Zechs, following orders, momentarily dispelled Sandrock with a blast from his dober gun and then shot into action to face his pre-ordained adversary. As soon as Katrina spotted the Tallgeese both suits stopped and hovered there in mid-air, almost as if starring at each other in surprise.  
Zechs made the first move.  
"Lady Fea's been hiding something from me, and I have a feeling you can shed some light on the issue." He stated, then paused for a long moment. "I know your first name is Katrina, but what is your last name, Gundam pilot?"  
Kat hesitated. If she told him, she could be changing history irreversibly and unpredictably. What would he think if he found out Fea was forcing him into combat with his own daughter?? What were the potential ramifications? For all Katrina knew, telling Zechs Marquise that she was his daughter could either save or destroy countless lives in ways neither of them could ever predict. But non-action, not answering such a critical question, could turn out just as if not worse than if she told him the answer. But either way, she had to make a choice.  
It was a deciding moment. Katrina spoke.  
" . . . Marquise. My name is Katrina Marquise."  
She almost thought she could see shock and surprise in the Tallgeese's eyes as those fateful words rang in Zech's head.  
In the cockpit of the Tallgeese, Zechs stared at the bio-Gundam before him in total shocked disbelief. 'No,... this... this isn't possible...' He thought, his mind paralyzed by indescribable emotions and ideas. Suddenly, with this information brought to light, Fea's secret agenda became perfectly crystal clear. '... Could she be . . . my . . . my daughter?! Is that the trump card Fea's been hiding from me? It has to be, nothing else makes any sense . . . Fea must know that even if Katrina fought against me, my destruction would cause Katrina to cease to exist, leaving Katrina no ability to fight me in this battle without changing history...!'  
"Fea, you MONSTER!!!!" Zechs shouted in rage, locking his dober gun on Omega 03 as it fought against DeathScythe far below. He didn't even hesitate, firing the thick beam of energy with rageful precision at the dark-green and black bio-Gundam. Fea saw the blast coming and quickly darted underwater with a burst of speed, leaving DeathScythe and Phoenix 01 to take the indirect power of the weapon's explosion's shockwave. DeathScythe dodged with a quick thruster blast, barely escaping the magnitude of the beam's powerful blast. No sooner had the explosion died down than the Tallgeese pierced the water like a bullet, beam saber anxiously ready to strike Fea down.  
  
Any fish that lived in this part of ocean had long since evacuated away from the battle above their heads. As soon as he was underwater, Zechs immediately spotted Omega 03 floating about 100 feet away from him. Rageful anger was in his voice as he locked his dober gun on Omega 03.  
"Some lady you are, using me against my future daughter. How could a human being be so heartless?? I demand an explanation, and it had better be (censored) good, Fea!"  
She seemed to look at Zechs with a musing smirk evident in her eye. Zechs, on the other hand, was in no mood for smirking. The dober gun in the Tallgeese's hand glowed with power, perhaps fueled more by Zech's rage than by any kind of energy batteries it might have.  
"Answer me, you creature!!" He demanded.  
"In case you didn't know, Zechs, Katrina Marquise is a member of the future New Earth Alliance that fights against OZ in my time. Your own kid, refusing to follow in your footsteps as an OZ operative, decided the best way to rebel against you and everything you stood for was to join up with your enemies. Think, Zechs! Why else would she be helping the Gundam pilots??"  
"I don't care. If she is my future daughter, then I would never do anything to harm her. Give me one reason why I shouldn't go join up with the Gundam pilots and shred you, Fea! Just one good reason, if you can!"  
Fea seemed to think about this for a minute.  
"Alright, Zechs. We'll do this your way. We'll let the girl live, then capture her later in the least injuring way we can come up with. But don't forget your pledge to serve OZ as a soldier. We'll let the bio-Gundam pilots go unhurt, but as for the Gundams..."  
"I don't need *you* reminding me of where my allegiances lie, 'Lady' Fea. Alright, I'll fight the Gundams, but if you harm one hair on her... then may God help you, because no one else will be able to."  
"Good thing I don't believe in any God." Fea said, almost with a smirk in her voice. "OK, it's agreed. Now let's finish those Gundams off and change history."  
"Did somebody mention us?" Came Duo's voice. Zechs and Fea spun to see Sandrock and DeathScythe, accompanied by Omega 07, standing almost 300 feet behind them. "C'mon you two, I'm still trigger happy and I need somebody to take it out on. Either one of you wanna try me?"  
"I'll give you something to laugh about, buster." Fea fumed, then with a sudden surge of power Omega 03 dashed through the waters straight at Duo. With a flash, Omega 03 brought it's two-bladed beam scythe into existence in it's right hand, then aimed it squarely at DeathScythe. Scythes met in a rush of fury as the top blades of both Duo and Fea's beam scythes deadlocked against each other, the two fighters struggling fiercely to gain the upper hand. Meanwhile, the Tallgeese had shot skyward and out of the water, daring Sandrock to face it in the open skies. With a burst of thruster power, Quatre took off after the Tallgeese, heat-shotels ready in both hands. With one glance back at the battle between DeathScythe and Omega 03, Katrina shot skyward as well, hoping to find where Duo had dropped off Phoenix 01.  
  
"It looks like they really need my help," Heero surmised, watching as the Tallgeese, Sandrock, and almost a minute later Omega 07 pierced the oceans surface from below. Sandrock immediately took action, firing off a small swarm of homing missiles, but the Tallgeese reacted with a dozen or so well-placed shots from the dober gun it held. As Omega 07 floated in mid-air just above the ocean's surface, seeming to do nothing, it became heat-shotels and beam swords time as Sandrock and Tallgeese fought furiously against each other. "But if I head into the middle of that in the condition Wing's in, it'll be my funeral. I've got to get to that salvage ship, that's objective #1."  
Suddenly, Omega 07 turned 90 degrees, as if it had heard something behind itself. Heero, too, turned his optical cameras in that direction, and what he saw caught him off guard.  
It almost looked as if a flaming comet was headed into the battle. But flaming comets don't carry beam sabers.  
"What is *that*?" He wondered out loud.  
  
"Hey Zechs," Terra's voice came in over the Tallgeese's comm. gear, getting Zech's attention immediately. "In case you haven't figured it out yet, *I don't like water*! Back off, Sandrock; this is my fight."  
"Let's see just how strong your futuristic bio-technology is, Terra Zio." Zechs returned calmly.  
"Hey, I'm not giving up this fight that easy." Quatre returned, shooting downwards into the ocean. "But good luck, Terra."  
"Thanks, but I don't do luck, Sandrock." Terra stated, beam saber ready. "OK, Zechs. It's you and me."  
Phoenix 01 pulled to a sudden stop in front of the Tallgeese, ready and waiting for Zechs to make the first move.  
"Put the beam saber away, Phoenix 01." Zechs said, to Terra's surprise. "I have no intention of fighting you like this."  
"Explain." Terra inquired.  
"It's simple, really. I'm under orders from 'Lady' Fea not to destroy you, and you must realize by now that destroying me would cause harm to Katrina that neither of us want. When you think about it, there's no point to us fighting each other."  
"So what are you saying? That you're surrendering?"  
"No more than you're surrendering in this case. In chess this would be called a stalemate, Terra. Neither of us can safely make a move." Zechs paused. "I need an excuse to end this battle, or else we run the risk of Fea destroying the Gundams and their pilots. I want you to destroy my dober gun with your beam saber. After that I'll pull out of the combat zone and Fea will have to deal with all four of you at once, and she'll have no choice but to escape as well. But I need a reasonable excuse to be unable to battle. Will you help me?"  
"Yes, yes I will." Terra stated. Zechs nodded, then tossed the gun into the air and with one clean swipe Phoenix 01 tore it apart. The two mobile suits, and their pilots, looked at each other for a long moment before the Tallgeese quickly turned and shot off into the distance, headed towards the mainland. Terra watched him go. "Thank you, Kernel Zechs."  
Omega 07 pulled up alongside of him. For a long moment, neither spoke.  
"I saw what happened." Kat stated, breaking the silence. "I knew he wasn't truly fighting against us."  
"I'm not sure even your father knows which side he's really on. But in this case, I think he's decided on our side." Terra replied, then turned to his teammate. "You think you can deliver the news to Fea? Something tells me it's going to ruin her day."  
"My pleasure." Kat said, then shot off towards the ocean's surface and pierced with a huge splash.  
  
DeathScythe barely dodged another EMP Wave attack, only it's foot getting caught in the path of the attack. Immediately the damage indicator for that foot went totally black, meaning that the EMP Wave had done a number on all the computer hardware and circuitry in the foot so that it became practically impossible to move it. Sweat rolled down Duo's forehead; if she managed to hit enough of DeathScythe with that EMP Wave attack she could literally shut down the Gundam itself, leaving Duo and DeathScythe powerless as she tore them to shreds. Duo and Quatre retaliated, both Gundams locking their sights on Omega 03 and opening fire with a massive swarm of vulcan cannon bullets. Fea blocked as best she could but there was no escaping the bullet swarm. Navy-blue electrically-charged 'blood' flowed from the injuries as shot after shot ripped into Omega 03's body with a tearing open of bio-engineered flesh.  
"Hold up, guys!" Came a voice over both Duo and Quatre's comm. systems. They both looked up to see Omega 07 descending to the ocean bottom next to them.  
"Alright! Kat's here!" Duo enthused. "Now you're gonna get it from all three of us, 'Lady' Fea."  
"You scum." Fea returned. "All I need is one good shot and both of your outdated museum pieces are statues. We'll see how confident you are then."  
"Fea, if you value your life as well as that of your bio-Gundam, I recommend you take a hike. Zechs just left, and I think it's time for you to go, too."  
Fea's rage began to fester. 'Zechs, you coward!' She thought to herself, observing that she was outnumbered, outgunned, and bleeding profusely through many body parts. She was barely able to contain an annoyed growl. 'If I stay here and fight they're gonna chop Omega 03 up for lunch meat. Zechs is gonna pay for this humiliation.'  
"You've won this round, Katrina." Fea shouted, then with a blast of speed shot skyward. "But, as they say, the war is far from over. You *will* die at my hands, and Terra will be mine. Of that, I assure you."  
Omega 03 exploded out from under the waves with a massive splash, turned, leveled a 'how could you' look at Phoenix 01, then flew off in the direction to which Zechs had vanished.  
Terra watched her go, then suddenly felt his own exhaustion. He was going to need to rest for hours before he got his strength back. But, this time at least, they'd won. 'And next time?' Terra wondered to himself. 'Next time it won't be so easy, if you call this easy. Next time, who knows what she'll have up her sleeve.' DeathScythe and Sandrock had been fortunate not to get caught in the path of Fea's EMP Waves, and if it hadn't been for Zechs who knows how long the battle could have lasted. Terra knew they were all fortunate to be alive, especially considering he himself had been submerged for almost a full three minutes underwater. Most human beings couldn't stay underwater that long, and he knew through experience that Phoenix 01 could literally destabilize if it was underwater too long. 'Worst part is, she will be back.'  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"OK, let me see if I've got all this straight." Heero said, looking Terra in the eye. Terra, Katrina, Heero, Duo, and Quatre were standing on the open deck of Howard's salvage ship, the sun slowly setting to Heero's right and casting long shadows across his face. Chang, being busy with repairing Shenlong, had decided to stay in the repair bay for the moment. "You and that girl over there are Gundam pilots,... excuse me, *bio*-Gundam pilots from the future, sent into the past to try to prevent OZ from rising from the ashes. What's more, you're telling me that pilot working with Zechs Marquise is also a bio-Gundam pilot turned traitor, and that if she isn't stopped she could change history. Am I on target so far?"  
Terra nodded.  
For a long moment, there was an almost chilling silence as everyone waited to see what Heero's reaction would be.  
He sighed.  
"If you ask me, it sounds like the plot line of some kind of Star Trek episode, but if what you're telling me is 100% on the level, then I'll help you stop Fea." He stated. "But, only on one condition: you've got to promise to tell me everything you know about Fea, so I can anticipate her actions and strategies."  
"Agreed." Terra stated, shaking Heero's hand. "Mind if I ask you something as well, Heero?"  
"Depends what it is." Heero stated.  
Terra looked at Kat, then back at Heero.  
"Our original plan when we found out we were stuck here was to gather all five original Gundam pilots together in order to help us stop Fea. We've got four, and-"  
"I don't know where Trowa is, but I'll help you look. And if there's anyone he knows he can trust, it's me."  
"If we're gonna keep history from changing, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Kat stated.  
  
Chapter 3- On the Flip Side  
  
Location: OZ Mobile Suit development facility, somewhere in Africa  
  
"Orion-class mobile suits, huh?" Trowa said to himself as he browsed over the information on the glowing-blue screen in front of him. Around him lay the knocked-out bodies of at least eight OZ soldiers, and in his hand he held one of the guard's rapid-fire hand weapons. "I don't think so."  
  
An hour later...  
  
Explosions rocked the R&D base, sending flaming debris left and right. For a moment, the whole sky was lit up bright red by the forceful light of the explosions. Trowa stood a good distance from it all, watching the blasts from a high-up rooftop. He held in his hands a pair of remote detonators. One was for destroying the mainframe and backup computers that housed the basic data for the Orion-class design. The other, still to be activated, would trigger two dozen detonators placed inside the Orion-class prototypes. Trowa watched as the explosions from the base faded away and died out.  
Then he triggered the second detonator.  
Explosions far bigger than the first, creating a forcewind that even at this distance Trowa could feel, expanded into existence where the base had once stood.  
"So much for the Orion-class mobile suits." Terra stated calmly, then made his way down from the rooftop, tossing the detonators into a garbage dumpster nearby . "They won't be building those models anytime soon."  
Heading towards the hotel room he'd rented under a pre-arranged alias, Trowa couldn't help but look around him. Somewhere in the distance the sounds of fire engines and rescue vehicles raced towards the scene of the destroyed base and then faded off into the distance. But what Trowa observed was that, despite the destruction, everyone on the streets that night was acting completely normal. No change whatsoever. 'I wonder how long it'll take for the news to get out.' He wondered.  
Suddenly, something in a shop window caught his attention.  
'Speaking of news.' He thought to himself. He stopped and watched battle images from optical cameras that, from the content of the shots, seemed to be mounted on some kind of mobile suit. He watched as Sandrock, heat-shotels ready to strike, thruster-jetted straight towards the camera. It's blades were met by a well-aimed counter-strike from a beam saber, held apparently by the mobile suit on which the camera was mounted. The camera switched to a different shot, revealing a strange looking black and red, almost... *organic* looking mobile suit slung over DeathScythe's left shoulder, DeathScythe trying to hold off another scythe-toting strange mobile suit colored dark green and black. The dark-green one seemed to be a similar design to the one slumped limply over DeathScythe's shoulder, the red one looking like a hybrid design between the Gundam Heavyarms and something else that Trowa couldn't identify. The green one, on the other hand, if it *was* a hybrid, seemed to be a fusion of Sandrock and a heavily-upgraded version of DeathScythe, and what's more is that it seemed to fly without the use of any thrusters or propulsion units. Trowa decided that this was news he needed to listen to.  
" . . . Apparently now allies with the ever-mysterious Gundam pilots, the rebel infiltrators who stole the mobile suit prototypes Phoenix 01 and Omega 07 were engaged by OZ pilots Zechs Marquise and Fea Meroles out over open ocean earlier today after secretly following the Gundam known as Zero-One in hopes of exposing the Gundams' base of operations. A statement was just released this hour from sir Treize, leader of OZ operations." The anchorman stated before the screen switched to a press-room style shot of Treize standing behind a podium with news crews' microphones scattered about the edges of the screen. Behind him were the acclaimed heroes themselves, Zechs and Fea. Treize started speaking and the background crowds hushed. "The rebels who stole the new prototypes, while still at large, cannot hide forever. Today's mission by Kernel Zechs Marquise and Lady Fea Meroles was merely a preliminary strike. Now that a general fix on the location of the Gundams' base of operations has been established, OZ is preparing to send in our forces in to counter the threat of the stolen prototypes. Also, we hope that the Gundam pilots will be able to be contained, controlled, and subdued, so that at long last the bloodshed can end. Thank you." The camera changed once again, the anchorman and broadcasting room reappearing to take Treize's place on the screen. "We'll keep you updated on what has become known in some circles as the Omega-Phoenix crisis. And now, in other news . . ."  
Trowa starred blankly at the TV in the store window for a few long moments. There was something, he could feel it..., there was something more to this than OZ was letting on. But, then again, that wasn't unusual, coming from OZ. But those prototype mobile suits... something about that, something he couldn't put his finger on...  
Then it hit him. The names. Phoenix and Omega. Since when did OZ, the Organization of the Zodiac, name their mobile suits as anything that wasn't a constellation?? 'There's no possible way OZ was the original creator of those suits.' Terra surmised, walking on down the sidewalk so as not to be noticed by anyone as being out-of-place. 'But then who did?'  
If there were answers to be found, Trowa surmised, they'd be found at Howard's salvage ship. Since all the video footage for that news broadcast was filmed over open seas, he guessed that was where Heero, Duo, Quatre, and the two pilots of the 'stolen' mobile suits were at the moment. But if they were also watching those news broadcasts, they'd probably be clearing out from Howard's salvage ship as soon as they could. Trowa quickly realized that if he was going to catch up with Duo, Quatre, Heero, and the unidentifieds', he was going to have to leave for wherever they would go immediately.  
"But... where would they head to??" Trowa wondered out loud.  
  
An hour later...  
Location: The Romeafeller institution, Europe  
  
"Nice work at the press conference, by the way." Fea stated, she, Lady Une, Zechs, and Treize walking down the hallways of Romeafeller. Zechs and Une appeared to be doing their best to ignore each other. Fea continued. "You certainly have a way with the people."  
"I am not fond of lying in order to achieve my objectives," Treize stated calmly. "But I will do what I have to do in order to bring about true world peace and order. You just make certain that you deliver those Gundam pilots to me."  
"Believe me, it shouldn't be a problem. When they see this news release they'll have no choice but to abandon their hideout and search for somewhere else to hide. Then, while they're out looking, we'll find them and capture the entire bunch. After that, sir Treize, the captured pilots will be completely at your disposal to do with as you wish. Except... for the exception that we discussed."  
"*Two* exceptions." Zechs reminded her firmly, getting Treize's attention.  
"That *was* a rather dishonorable tactic of you, Fea. I should hope such maneuvers would not be used again."  
"They won't, sir Treize. Our objective now is to disable and capture the Gundams and their pilots alive. I'll make certain myself that those rebel Gundams are brought to justice."  
"If you could actually pull that off, it would be quite a feat." Lady Une stated. "Both sir Treize and myself, while opponents of the Gundams, must acknowledge the spirit of the Gundam pilots. They have a power that, I dare say, cannot me measured by simply the technological and militaristic edge of their mobile suits."  
"Quite true, Lady Une. It is... inspiring, to say the least."  
"But nonetheless," Fea stated, all but ignoring what Treize and Une had stated. "They are human and have human weaknesses. Even Terra, Katrina, and myself, while bearing enhanced physical abilities, can be killed by a single lethal bullet shot." Then Fea leveled a sideways, smirking look at Une, almost as if reading the thoughts of the woman's mind. "Assuming, that is, you could get the opportunity and the advantage nessasary. We bio-Gundam pilots are not known for dying easily, especially not me."  
"Considering the number of times your bio-Gundam got hit by bullets today, I'm surprised you're still alive." Une stated with a half-smirk. "I seem to recall you mentioning that bio-Gundam pilots feel everything the suit does. So what intrigues me is that after only an hour of rest you feel completely healed."  
"I don't believe in pain." Fea retorted. "Besides, like I said, I'm a quick healer and I don't die easily."  
"It has always been my opinion," Zechs said, a cunning tone in his voice. "That simply because you don't believe something exists that doesn't mean that it ceases to exist simply to comply with your belief."  
"For once, Kernel Zechs, we seem to be in agreement." Lady Une said, giving Zechs a half-smirk.  
"Well, it seems the more I talk to you the less I have any reasons to listen to your opinions, Zechs." Fea returned sharply, talking to Zechs over her shoulder. "Just make sure your Tallgeese is repaired by morning. We need to be ready to launch at any moment, once we get word on the location of the Gundams."  
"And, have you come up with a method for safely capturing the bio-Gundam pilots?" Treize inquired.  
"In fact, I have." Fea stated with a sharp, clever smirk visible in her eyes. She pulled a small vial out of one of her uniform's pockets. "This is what I was doing while the rest of you thought I was resting. It's a special virus, comparable to a buffed-up version of the common cold. Except this virus is designed to do it's work on the cells of a bio-Gundam, and what's more is that once either Terra or Katrina contracts it, they'll be unable to activate their bio-Gundams and if the bio-Gundams are active when the virus is contracted it'll make operation of the energy nodes that control their beam sabers and blaster spheres very difficult. Neo-OZ developed similar strains twice as potent with the purpose of severing the neural-control links between Gundam and pilot, but this strain, like a cold or flu, is not lethal."  
"How were you, on your own, able to concoct this in a single hour?" Zechs inquired.  
"I memorized the formulas Neo-OZ used and, with the help of one or two scientists and a little bit of futuristic know-how, it was easy. But, the only drawback is that it's highly unstable in and of itself. In short, it's effects are temporary."  
"How temporary?" Une inquired.  
"The virus could run it's course in the period of just as short as twenty-four hours, or it could take as long as a week to die out. But, while it may have a few lingering effects on the bio-Gundams who get it, such as light hot or cold spells and quicker energy depletion, it will do nothing to the pilots themselves. In the long run, it's harmless, but in the temporary scheme of things, it will serve our purposes."  
"Hmm..." Treize seemed to consider that for a moment. "The inability to use their mobile suits will give us a certain advantage, true. But two questions come to mind. Firstly, how do you plan to make them contract this virus, and secondly, what then?"  
"Am I supposed to think of everything?" Fea laughed. "But seriously, this is the part where we have to play it by ear. Once the bio-Gundams are spotted by orbital spy satellites or by OZ forces, we'll figure out what our strategy will be. Until then, I intend to get some rest; even I need to sleep sometime."  
"Well well; it seems 'Wonder Woman' is human after all." Une mused.  
Fea gave her a scoffing smirk.  
"What makes you so sure I'm not... something more, Lady Une?"  
  
An hour later...  
Location: Howard's salvage ship, somewhere in the Atlantic ocean  
  
The moon's reflection sparkled silver against the slowly lapping and flowing ocean, the bitter-cold nighttime winds blowing Katrina's hair gently. She leaned against the metal railing, looking out over the night-cast ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. Hey eyes had a far-off, thoughtful look, like as if she was both contemplating recent events and musing on histories long gone by.  
She didn't notice as Duo, carrying two mugs of hot liquid, closed a nearby door and headed towards her. It wasn't until he came up alongside her and held out a mug for her that she noticed he was out on deck as well.  
"You looked like you might be out here for awhile." Duo stated, Katrina taking the mug of coffee from him with a warm smile. "And besides, I know how cold it can get out here and figured something warm would hit the spot after a day like today."  
"Thanks." She said, taking a sip. "You have no idea how long it's been since I had real coffee, not the synthetic stuff."  
"Sounds like the future doesn't have much in the way of gourmet dining, huh?" Duo said, getting a short laugh out of Kat. After that there was a long, almost uneasy silence in which neither spoke and both just looked out at the moon's reflection on the ocean's ever-changing surface. " . . . Listen, I... I wanted to apologize for... well... making you uncomfortable earlier today. I guess I'm just too busy rushing around sometimes to pick up on what other people are made up of, you know. Anyway-"  
"I already told you, Duo; you've got nothing to apologize to me for. It was a simple mistake, everybody makes them once in a while. Besides, I'd say you more than made up for it by saving Terra's life out there today. If it wasn't for your bravery... well... let's not talk about it."  
"I guess I've been asking you a lot of personal questions lately,... but..." Duo studdered, not sure how to go about asking what was on his mind.  
"Duo," She laughed. "If you're going to ask me something, just ask me already. I mean, you're life's an open book in my time, why shouldn't I make mine one too?"  
"Well, alright. It's about Terra."  
"What about Terra?" She inquired.  
"This time I couldn't help but notice. I'm sorry if this is a little outright, but,... well... do you have feelings for him? I'm sorry, it was a stupid question, I really shouldn't-"  
"I thought you said you were too busy rushing around to pick up on what other people are made of. Actually,... I suppose I do." She said, instantly making Duo stop apologizing for himself. "Why did you want to know?"  
"I knew it! There was no other explanation, but now I know for sure!" Duo exclaimed, making Katrina give him a bewildered look in response. Duo, took a deep breath and calmed down. "Sorry, but now it all makes sense. You see, from what Terra's told me about Fea and from what I saw in that battle today, Fea still has an attraction to Terra and somehow that makes you a target. She must have assumed you had feelings for Terra and, excuse the comparison, wanted to blow the competition out of the water."  
"... I never thought Fea would become this." Kat stated, a look of repressed shock in her eyes. Then, suddenly, surprise hit her like a laser and she spun to look at Duo. "Duo, do you realize what this means??"  
Duo, looking a little startled, was silent for a moment.  
"No, not really." He stated.  
"If what you're guessing at about Fea is true, and I can only hope you're wrong, then the easiest way for her to get rid of me now is-"  
"Oh man!" Duo exclaimed, realizing what she was talking about instantly. Suddenly, Katrina became a living blur and shot off towards the area where Shenlong and Phoenix 01 had touched down earlier that day. "Hey! Where'ya going??!" Duo shouted.  
"I've got to get to Zechs, before it's too late!" Kat shouted back, then vanished behind a bulkhead.  
Duo wanted to go after her, but there was no way he could catch up, not even with DeathScythe. She had no time to loose, and regrettably Duo realized she probably stood a better chance if she left on her own. He turned to see that she had left her coffee nearby, the cup still mostly full. Not more than six minutes later, a neon-green and black bio-Gundam shot off into the night, going so fast Duo could barely track it with his eyes. She vanished into the far-off distance without a trace.  
Suddenly, the door Duo had come out onto deck through burst open. Quatre dashed out from behind it, spotted Duo, and rushed up to him in a half-panicked frenzy.  
"Duo! Terra's missing! Heero and I have searched the whole ship; do you know where he might be??"  
Duo was shocked for a moment, then looked off into the night stars over his head.  
"I don't know where Terra's gone off to, but Kat just flew the coop." Duo stated calmly.  
"What?? Where's she going??"  
Duo sighed, then looked out in the direction Omega 07 had flown off towards.  
"To save her dad's life,... and her own." He turned to Quatre. "But what's this Terra stuff? When did you find out he was missing?"  
"About an hour ago, when he didn't show up to see my latest results regarding the nano-probes. We checked his room first, but the only thing that wasn't there was his sword. After that, we've been searching all over the place like crazy. Duo, what could possibly be going on here??"  
  
A half an hour later...  
Location: Somewhere in the Israeli desert  
  
Terra Zio, as a pilot, had exceptional instincts. His mind was always alert, he was quick to react logically to any situation, and what's more is that he was regarded as a strong fighter, fast on his feet, and adaptable to almost any weapon despite his obvious choice of a double-edged sword as his traveling, and combat, companion. But it wasn't his instincts that had brought him here. No, no sane person in his or her right mind would travel in the dead of night into the middle of the uninhabited Israeli desert with absolutely no purpose in mind and no reason for his actions. This was the part of Terra that he, ever since that day that his entire life had been radically altered, could not explain or give rational reasonings for.  
The fact was that Terra Zio could sometimes see things that other people were not capable of seeing. The fact was that Terra Zio was following an indescribable . . . 'instruction' to come to this place, and he knew nothing more of the reason for this midnight adventure. The facts stated that Terra, while 100% human, had not been led to this place by any thing inside of him nor anything outside. It was a strange combination of both, a paradox that wove the fabric of the universe and the course of history all in the same sentient breath.  
'Why am I here, though?' Terra thought to himself, looking all around him at the beds of sand that stretched as far as anyone could perceive from such a vantage point.  
Suddenly, a strange light that both existed and did not, a light he could see but even despite it's brilliance did not hurt his eyes in the slightest to look at. Nor did it cause his pupils to dilate; it was both there and not there, like as if someone had projected an image from another realm of existence onto the atmosphere for almost six or seven feet directly above the desert sands. Terra immediately spun to locate the source of the light, and was astonished to find a beautiful woman clothed in a flowing all-white robe standing in the very core of the blazing neon-blue light, almost as if it emanated from her very being. His jaw dropp ed in total disbelief.  
  
Location: Somewhere over the Atlantic ocean  
  
"Katrina!" Came Duo's voice, audible only to Katrina now that she was engulfed inside the bio-fabric of Omega 07. "You reading me, Katrina?"  
"I can hear you, Duo. The Omega-class bio-Gundams can pick up almost any communications frequency. Go ahead."  
"I'm glad I was able to catch you before you got out of range. Listen, we've got a situation down here; nothing life-threatening, but I figured you were the only one who could help us out."  
"Let me guess, Terra's missing? Don't be alarmed, Duo; this isn't the first time this has happened."  
"He does this often?" Duo half-laughed. "Next time, do you think he could at least leave a note first?"  
"Don't sweat it, Duo. He'll be back by sunrise and OZ'll never know the difference."  
"Yeah, but where'd he go? You should have seen how freaked out Quatre was when he discovered that Terra had flown the coop."  
"Who knows? When this happens he usually dashes off to some isolated area where no one would ever think to look for him, and then is back by morning. Sometimes he comes back with a few minor injuries, and he doesn't let anyone in on where he went, but I trust him beyond a shadow of a doubt."  
"Excuse me for saying this, Kat, but *I* don't. I mean, suppose he exposes us to OZ accidentally? Or what if he gets captured? Who knows what he could be up to!"  
"Duo, it's a little different in the future. When Terra goes off like this he's following, well..., let's call it a feeling. Most of the time, he tells me, he doesn't even know where he's going or why. But I know his intentions are honorable."  
"This is crazy, Katrina." Duo sighed, then continued. "You people sure do things different in the future. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid while he's gone. Duo out."  
Kat sighed deeply. She completely understood what Duo was so concerned about. Terra's habit of vanishing off into nowhere had worried her when she'd first met him, until that one fateful night when she'd followed him on one of his many middle-of-the-night excursions. What she'd seen that night she had never forgotten, and when Terra had discovered she had witnessed what had taken place he'd made her swear never to tell anyone. Besides, what *would* she tell Duo? There's no way he'd believe a story like *that*.  
  
Location: Somewhere in the Israeli desert  
  
"...Who are you?" Terra questioned in an awestruck, nearly fearful voice. Before him, her long flowing robe fluttering in a non-existent wind, was the woman surrounded in non-concealing bright blue light. Her skin was the color of a lightning bolt, her eyes pupil-less and completely a glowing white. Her long sparkling silver hair was nearly as long as her majestic robe, it's strands strangely untouched by the non-physical wind that caused her robe to flutter in a strange but pure harmony. She was young, Terra guessed that she appeared to be no older than he himself was. He was completely in awe of the other-natural being who stood before him. "... Are you the reason why I'm here?"  
Like as if she couldn't hear a single word Terra spoke, the entity still stood there, her tender, warm, and strangely natural white eyes looking at Terra with an indescribable, heavenly beauty.  
Terra tried again.  
"...I know I was lead here for a reason. Please, if you were sent here to tell me that reason, please, I beg you, tell me."  
For a long moment more, the figure of light and serenity was silent. Then, to Terra's astonishment, with a voice of pure, ancient, echoing, mysterious beauty...  
"... Christ,...Christ  
above me.  
Christ,...Christ  
beside me.  
Christ,...Christ  
within me.  
Ever guiding...  
Christ,...Christ  
behind me.  
Christ,...Christ  
before me.  
Christ,...Christ  
my love,  
my life,  
my Lord..."  
Terra stood transfixed as her voice, with the sounds of as if the stars and universe itself was singing, cried out with an ancient melody, her eyes raised towards the stars. Far above, too high for Terra to imagine, it was as if the atmosphere itself echoed her heart's cry, which she poured out into her unbearably beautiful, almost sad, almost longing song. Hers was the song of, the agonized plea of the vast cosmos themselves. The very fact that a single being could forge a symphony of such unparalleled, stunning, . . . Terra couldn't even come up with the words to describe it, but it triggered something so deep within him that tears began to roll down his eyes. With a resounding, almost scary increase in volume, the no-doubt spiritual being's song continued in unrestrained passion.  
"Hear  
our cries!  
Father, heal  
our lives!  
Join our hearts  
in peace,  
that Your bride may come... !  
  
Deep  
within,  
Fuel our love  
again.  
Come release  
our land,  
that Your bride may come... !  
  
... Christ,...Christ  
above me.  
  
Christ,...Christ...Christ  
beside me.  
  
Christ,...Christ  
within me . . .  
That Your bride may come... !  
  
. . . Christ . . .. . . Christ . . .. . . Christ . . .  
. . .   
. . . Christ . . .. . . Christ . . .. . . Christ . . .  
. . .  
. . .. . . Christ . . .  
  
  
Location: Romeafeller building, somewhere in Europe  
  
Kat slipped skillfully past the building's numerous guards, zipping past them as a super-silent living blur. Hiding herself in the shadow of a huge pillar, she cautiously spied out the area before making her next silent maneuver. She knew that if she made just one wrong move, especially considering all the Ares-class mobile suits on patrol duty, she'd either be captured or shot down for sure, bio-powers or no bio-powers. With several skillful leaps she was on the building's roof, and before the guards at the rooftop entrance could react she'd floored one of them with a spin kick and swiftly knocked the other one out with a blow to the stomach. She stopped for a second to make sure the guards were both completely unconscious, then grabbed an access card off one guard's belt, swiped it down the scanner next to the door, and made her way inside.  
Once in, she realized that it would be difficult to move about undetected. But she'd come up with a plan to get around just such a difficulty. Darting into a nearby room, she quickly knocked out the two guards inside and then, realizing what she was looking for wasn't in the room, darted back out again and tried the next room. After three rooms and almost ten guards, she finally spotted her lucky break. Searching the room's sole closet, she discovered the uniform of a female OZ officer and quickly slipped it on over her black jumpsuit from the future. With the addition of a non-descript soldier's hat, she looked just like any other OZ soldier on duty that night. So long as she didn't bump headfirst into Fea or anybody else who might recognize her, she would have free access to the entire building's non-restricted areas. Perfect.  
Doing her best not to fidget and act natural, Katrina made her way down the halls and up two flights of stairs until at last she was standing at the door to her father's room. She listened for a moment and didn't hear anything. She was about to knock, in order to keep her identity unexposed and the ruse up, but decided that a silent approach was all she'd need now. She said a quick prayer and opened the door.  
The room was dark, almost too dark to see in. Katrina closed the door behind her and was almost immediately startled by a voice so familiar it made her jump.  
"Who is it?" Came the totally calm, natural inquiry. The voice was none other than Kernel Zechs Marquise, Kat's father. Kat could now distinguish his silhouette standing on an open balcony to her right, his masked face looking in at the dark room in which she now stood. "You're not supposed to come in here unannounced."  
Kat took a deep breath, swallowed hard, and walked towards him.  
"I know, but something important's come up."  
"I always considered it simple common decency to knock before coming into someone's private quarters. Who's your superior officer?"  
"... Actually, you are." She said, slowly taking off the hat to reveal her full face. Zechs half-gasped in surprise. "After all, you are my father."  
"Katrina? What are you doing here?? You could get yourself killed!" Zechs exclaimed, trying hard to keep his voice low.  
"If I didn't come here, we could both wind up dead." Kat replied, her voice the slightest bit shaky at actually seeing her father in person for the first time. "Listen, Fea might try to destroy me by killing you. She's got this crazy paradox going about Terra and somehow I'm caught up in it. All I know is that I need you to be careful; she could try to kill you at any minute. Hidden bombs, snipers; who knows to what lengths she'll go to get me out of the way."  
"The same thought had occurred to me already, and I've been making absolutely certain to be more careful than ever. But you're right; Fea will stop at nothing to get what she wants, even pitting me in battle against you." Zechs looked aside for a moment, almost as if he was getting chocked up emotionally. "You must not stay here any longer, it's too great of a risk. Please, go."  
There was a strange moment of total silence between the two, each waiting for something but not knowing what it was. Kat, almost as if grasping the meaning of the silence, spoke first.  
"You're right, I should go, but please; there's something I need to see something first." She said, voice getting shakier. "I... I never got a chance to know you as a child. You were killed when the Neo-OZ Wars started, shot down in battle protecting the colony cluster L4. Until today, I'd never heard your voice, much less seen what you look like. Please, could you..." Her voice trailed off, but her meaning was unmistakable.  
Zechs nodded, then slowly took off his ever-concealing helmet, revealing his rain-blue eyes that were hidden beneath. For a long moment Katrina looked at him in almost awe, then broke down as tears streamed from her eyes. Zechs was slightly startled at first, then in the most fatherly of gestures he walked over and brushed a few stray strands of black hair out of her eyes. She looked up at him with the eyes of a little girl who'd finally found her daddy, tears still flowing but now turned to a kind of bittersweet joy.  
"Katrina,... your mother... is she...?" Zechs inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"She... died, when I was born. I was raised by my relatives, but even as a young girl I always heard stories of your bravery and courage on the battlefield. My mother was a OZ pilot from Japan, the pilot of a Vayeate-class mobile suit, and you two met when you saved her life in a battle over Korea." She dried her eyes, then continued. "I'm sorry, I've already said too much. I've got to remember that anything I say or do could change history unpredictably."  
"It's OK; by now, I don't think anything can keep history from changing somewhat." Zechs replied, then looked her in the eye. "You should go now. It's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer. Please, get out of here before you're discovered."  
She looked at him silently for a moment, then nodded. Walking out onto the balcony, she disappeared over the side with one swift backflip. Zechs watched as a human blur wearing the uniform of a female OZ soldier dashed cautiously into the distant navy-blue night, avoiding the guards and evading detection with such skill that it brought a small smile to Zech's face.  
"Be careful, Katrina. If either one of us gets killed, the other will surely die along with them."  
  
Location: Somewhere in the Israeli desert  
  
The reverberating melody of the light-cast woman's song still rang in Terra's ears, it's beautiful truth engraved upon his heart. Then, the woman looked directly at Terra once more. To Terra's surprise, she spoke for the first time directly to him.  
"Behind you now stands the reason for your coming here, son of Adam. Take unto yourself the full armor of God, that you may resist in this evil day, doing everything to stand firm, stand firm therefore." She pointed to a spot on the horizon, and Terra quickly turned to look where she pointed.  
All at once, the beauty of the woman's song became a burning single flame in Terra's heart as he looked into the veritable face of evil itself. Where the woman pointed, standing on a high sand dune, stood a creature neither of heaven or earth. Attached to it's steel-colored forearm bracers were a pair of long, trim, blades reminiscent of the blades one might expect to be on a hooked spearhead but stretched forward to have the length of a broadsword. It's pupil-less eyes were the color of smooth alabaster, it's greasy-black hair flowing down it's neck in a fashion similar to that of a horse's mane. Where it's mouth and nose should be there was instead a grate-like mechanical implant, and it wore body armor that seemed to contour to it's hideous, cyborg-like but humanoid form. Attached to it's shoulder armor were two blades pointed straight up, one on each shoulder, exactly like those it held ready attached to it's wrist armor. The creature was no doubt muscular, and it's eyes had the narrow, focused look of a skilled warrior; that much Terra could see even at this distance. It must have stood somewhere near seven feet tall, and held ready in it's hands some kind of throwing weapon reminiscent of a stereotypical lightning bolt and at about the size of a boomerang. It's dark-brown, mud-colored skin showed strength, fine-tuned to the texture of titanium.  
"So, we meet again, Necros." Terra stated, drawing out his double-edged sword.  
The woman spoke once more to Terra, Terra not taking his eyes off of the far-off foe.  
"The kingdom of God suffers violence, and the violent take it by force. But remember: the light shines into the darkness, and the darkness has not comprehended it." She paused, then continued. "Son of Adam, you were brought to this place, to this time, to fight for the future of the chosen five. It rests on your shoulders."  
With those words, the woman's form phased out of existence, disappearing with a sound like a rushing of a strong wind. Terra and Necros glared at each other across the battlefield, both holding their weapons ready and both ready to strike at the slightest movement from the other. Terra's eyes narrowed, and he brought his sword to a ready position in front of him, catching a slim beam of moonlight on the blade. Necros held one wrist blade pointed square at Terra, and in the other he materialized another boomerang-like bladed throwing weapon with a quick flash of neon-green energy.  
Both fighters would battle to the death.  
  
(To be continued...)  
—The stuff I own!—  
  
-Concepts-  
bio-Gundams in general  
Phoenix 01  
Omega 07  
Omega 03  
Spectrum 01  
Banshee-class mobile suit  
Specter-class mobile suit  
bio-cells  
  
-My characters-  
Prof. Nexus  
Marco  
Terra Zio  
Katrina Marquise  
Fea Meroles  
  
Necros is property of Eternal Studios and ArchAngels: The Saga comics. The song Christ Before Me is from the CD 'Heaven&Earth, a Tapestry of Worship' by Michelle Tumes, Margett Becker, Nicole Nordeman, Rebecca St. James, and Jennifer Knapp, produced by Sparrow Records.  
  
— Ryan's log, story #2 —  
Exciting, no? Well, not much to say right now, but I will say that THE NEXT STORY IS TOTAL DYNAMITE!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The time is somewhen during the Gundam Wars.  
Seeking to rally the five original Gundam pilots, Terra Zio and Katrina Marquise become entangled in a web of historical danger. Their present enemy and greatest threat, Fea Meroles, has vowed to control and dominate Terra's love and has even pitted Katrina against her father, Zechs Marquise, in order to achieve her goal as well as to change history so OZ destroys the Gundam pilots and takes over the future. With a special virus at her disposal that can incapacitate the bio-Gundams and the full force of early OZ's arsenal backing her up, Fea is determined to capture the Gundam resistance fighters and deliver them into the hands of Treize Kushrenada.  
Now Terra and Katrina must rally to themselves the one remaining Gundam pilot, Trowa Barton, and uncover the secrets to time travel technology if they are to successfully rescue their future from certain desolation. With Terra engaging a foe from the dark abyss in Israel and Katrina attempting to escape Romeafeller undetected, events have been thrown into place that could cause history to change irreparably. The secrets to victory may rest within the least expected of this timeless waltz.  
The time is somewhen during the Gundam Wars. The future could die at any moment.  
  
From the creator of Team Revelation, Cyber Scouts, Cardcaptors: the Realm saga, and the Tenchi saga fanfics Beyond Belief comes a new, bold story.  
  
OPERATION ARCHANGEL  
Act 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original ideas, characters, or concepts from the Gundam Wing TV anime. I'll make a list of who and what I do own at the end of the fic.  
  
Chapter 1-Of Trowa, Fea, and Relena  
  
Location: The Romeafeller building, somewhere in Europe  
  
Katrina raced through the night. The fence that marked the edge of the Romeafeller building's multiple acres was now within sight.  
Then the unpredictable happened.  
"Hold it. One wrong move and you're dead."  
Katrina stopped dead in her tracks. For a split second she considered her options. If she moved, she stood a chance of dodging whatever her assailant's weapon was. But the voice didn't sound like that of some wimpy foot soldier. She thought about the handheld phase energy gun she had hidden beneath her OZ uniform, but by the time she reached for it a bullet could easily have found it's way into her chest. With a half-defeated sigh, she held her hands up and slowly turned to see who had uncovered her.  
There could be no doubt about who it was that was holding that handgun at her from behind a small cluster of trees.  
"The notorious Lady Une. Well, it looks like I'm getting to meet a lot of famous people during this little adventure of mine. Did they feed you the lie about Terra and I stealing two prototypes as well?" Katrina inquired as Une stepped up to her, gun still aimed with skill.  
"I know what's really going on here, if that's what you mean, bio-Gundam pilot Katrina Marquise. Now, throw down whatever weapons you've got and remember that one wrong move will get you killed."  
There was a long pause, in which neither warrior made a single move.  
"Some time today. If you don't mind." Une prompted impatiently.  
"Answer me this first. I took every precaution getting into and out of here. How did you even know I was here?"  
"A legitimate question." Une stated with a semi-smirk. "Let's just say my instincts are better than Fea's."  
"Still, what makes you think you can kill me and get away with it? My father knows who I am; even if you kill me he won't stop until my murderer gets what's coming to them."  
"You're Zech's daughter alright. Same strong never-say-die spirit. But it won't save you today."  
  
Location: Somewhere in the Israeli desert  
  
Necros, as ever, was silent. It's one of his most fearful qualities, Terra surmised. Necros, he knew, was the demon fighter known for being 'the silent killer'. True, he and the foul being had once or twice conversed before combat, but Necros's statements and comments were always short and well thought out before hand if any. Terra decided this was not a fight where talking would gain him anything; he'd let his sword and his faith do the talking.  
Now, with the hauntingly beautiful almost angelic girl faded away into intractable obscurity, the only figures who stood on this massive sand-swept wasteland of a battlefield for miles were Terra and Necros. The two skilled warriors stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. A single ribbon-like gust of wind created a small spiral of sand nearby and then faded into oblivion, and a few stray clouds now began to appear in the once clear sky overhead.  
Without a word, it began.  
  
Location: The Romeafeller building, somewhere in Europe  
  
"I'm getting tired of waiting while you test me to see if I'll really pull the trigger, Ms. Marquise. I'll say it again; hand over your weapons and surrender yourself." Une instructed harshly.  
"If there's one thing my relatives taught me it's to never surrender no matter what the situation." Katrina retorted.  
"Fine. Be that way." Une said. Within a split second, the trigger was pulled. A small explosion burst out from inside the gun's barrel. Almost a full second later, with no chance to evade, a projectile pierced Katrina's upper-left arm.  
There was total silence for a long moment, Katrina holding her arm in pain and examining the injury. Une holstered her gun and drew out the, usually no more than ornamental, sword she had at her side. Katrina, eyes wide, continued to look at her wound even after Lady Une placed the tip of the sword under the young girl's chin.  
" . . . A dart?" Katrina exclaimed, then pulled the bullet-sized dart out of her upper arm with nothing more than a small cringe. Throwing it to the ground, she looked up the slim sword blade into Lady Une's face. "What's this all about? What was on that dart?"  
Lady Une smirked. "A little something that will keep you controllable, Ms. Marquise. Even I would not be so bold as to kill the daughter of Zechs Marquise simply to prevent her escape."  
"I know the game you're playing." Katrina returned bruskly. "Fea must have rigged up the bio-agent that dart was tipped with. Mind telling me some specifics?"  
"Now why would I want to ruin the surprise? Besides, you'll find out soon enough. Now, hand over your weapons and you won't receive any permanent injuries."  
Suddenly, a massive explosion in the not-so-far distance kicked up a force wind that blew both Lady Une and Kat cleanly off their feet. Sirens started going off all over the base as the sound of shell weaponry going off filled the nighttime with it's gut-wrenching roar. Katrina took advantage of the moment, seizing Lady Une's sword with one hand and then spinning to dash off in the direction of the battle.  
'What in the world is happening?' Katrina wondered, then suddenly felt her stomach go tight and felt herself tumble headfirst into the ground in front of her. She rebounded quickly, snatched up the sword, but to her shock realized that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't achieve her regular level of speed. 'And what did that dart do to me?'  
But there was no time for asking questions. The battle scene was getting closer by the second. Katrina could now distinguish a large force of Leos, Areses, and a few other assorted OZ mobile suits, many of which she guessed were regular security measures for this building, and the rest from some nearby sources probably.  
  
Location: Somewhere in the Israeli desert  
  
Blades met in swift and daring strikes, Terra's single sword swinging and darting amidst his enemy's counterattacks with such speed that all became just short of a total blur. He was driven by a power he didn't possess, rather, at times guided him when he let it. The reality around him was faded and nearly dreamlike, the edges of his perception strangely blurred and his own actions only half-perceived in his conscious mind. Over time, when he'd had encounters like this, he'd learned to let go, and let his actions be guided by the ultimate 'higher power'. His sword radiated heat wave-like energy, and his every calm swing was countered by an ever-rageful counterstrike by Necros's two deadly wrist blades. In the back of his mind, Terra knew that even with the powers his bio-cell gave him, he stood no chance against Necros, who had been one of the most skilled fighters in heaven before he fell from God's grace into total darkness. Terra, in some soul-felt way, understood that it was, as the Word put it, 'not by power, nor by might, but by the spirit of God' that he was standing in the face of such an adversary.  
Each of the strongest, most skilled blows by Terra were accompanied by a thought in a voice not his own that rang through his head. He dodged a leg swipe by Necros with an airborne spin kick; 'No weapon formed against me shall prosper'; Necros hurtled a pair of small Z-shaped energy weapons at him, but Terra shattered both with a swing from his spirit-empowered weapon; 'Take up the full armor of God, that you may resist in the evil day'; with an impossible combo of quick maneuvers he broke past Necros's defenses and sliced open the warrior's side. Necros staggered backwards in pain as another thought made it's way to the forefront of Terra's mind: '... and the Sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God.'  
Necros's breathing was long, heavy, and forced. The demonic assailant held his bleeding side in pain, black liquid oozing through the injury in the place of red. Then, for the first time that battle, Necros spoke.  
The same as the last time we battled. Even down to where you struck me open. He mused, his voice synthesized by the mechanical implant that was encased into his face where his mouth and nose should have been. You have made a fool of me again, Terra Zio, son of Adam. Just as each time we have met against each other.  
Terra remained quiet. He knew Necros's strategies well enough by now. Now that the demonic champion had tested Terra's faith for weaknesses, he would attempt to distract Terra long enough to gain the advantage, because if Terra was distracted for even a second so that the Spirit's power left, him Necros would have all the edge he'd need to carve Terra apart. So silence, and in the interim, focusing on what he knew to be true so he could fight the lie known as Necros were his best strategies.  
Silence. You know me too well for my own good, human. Your faith is strong and your determination is impressive. Necros almost seemed to grin. But even you have weaknesses, such as your emotions towards the one named Katrina...  
Terra fought within himself to stay in the Spirit's power, but he knew he had to address Necros on that.  
"What do you mean? In the Name-"  
There's no need to invoke the Name; I intend to tell you anyway. You see, your beloved Katrina has fallen into one of my traps, and within moments she'll be in the clutches of the one called Fea.  
"... You scum. But you haven't learned anything, have you? All things work towards good for those who are in Christ; no trap that you lay can defy God's eternal plan successfully. Now, return to the Abyss, from whence you came. You are defeated once again, Necros, by His power."  
Gladly. You see, victory no longer requires my direct intervention. And, as you shall soon see, not even God can prevent the Council's plans to change the future. Think of it, Terra; imagine it! *We* will prevent the End Times from ever happening, and in it's place create a world kingdom of perpetual glorious darkness. And, with that in place, what's to stop us from destroying every believer everywhere by use of those wonderful weapons called Mobile Dolls? And with His children erased from the face of this planet, there's no reason for God to come back, now is there??  
"You mean to tell me you planned all of this??!" Terra exclaimed, stunned.  
Of course. Now, Fea will kill the chosen five and all of the other humans who, in the next few years of this minuscule war could have made a difference, and after that, with her in total control of OZ and us in total control of her, we will form our own world, finally free forever of the restraints of the prophecies and the accursed saints of God. Not even you will escape, Terra son of Adam. All beings will fall in line soon enough, both on earth and in heaven. Then, at last, revenge upon God will be ours! Isn't it... marvelous? And to think, you and your pathetic band intended to use the time traveling technology to bring, of all things, *peace*! Oh, but there *will* be peace: peace, silence, darkness, and death.  
"It's not going to end like that, Necros. You'll see."  
HA! Pray all you want, human, fight as best as you can, cast us out left and right if you manage to, but you can't hold us back anymore than an army of men can hold back the tide with their bare hands. But, for now, I shall depart. I do, after all, have preparations to make. And with that, Necros's form phased out of reality, disappearing from the physical reality altogether. The haunting, maniacal laughter echoed in Terra's ears as strong winds began to kick up sand on his right and left.  
But Terra was not a person to act blindly. With the battle concluded, he could feel himself returning to 'normal', but regardless he could still sense the Spirit's prompting.  
Dropping to his knees and sheathing his sword, realizing that he could not reach Katrina in time to make a difference, Terra prayed.  
  
Location: The Romeafeller building, Europe  
  
Kat, from behind a small cluster of bushes, got her first good look at the combat scene. What she saw surprised her.  
But it was what she heard that made her crack up and break out laughing.  
Throughout the history of mobile suits, there has been one single phrase repeated more than any other. A single sentence that was in the vocabulary of every OZ soldier regardless of origin, ethnic lines, or upbringing. One single phrase Katrina had thought had died out almost thirty-five years ago.  
It was shouted by a single OZ soldier in a Leo, seconds before a blast of ammunition tore his suit's legs out from under him.  
"IT'S A GUNDAM!!"  
Katrina, at first, merely smirked. Then a small laugh escaped her lips, and after that she half broke down in total hysterical laughter.  
  
Trowa, piloting the Gundam HeavyArms, swiftly created a blockade of legless Leos in a solid wall about him, allowing his longer-range artillery weapons to shoot down Leos while the wall prevented many of the enemy suits from getting into firing range. Trowa glanced at his damage indicator. Not too much damage at the moment, but with the odds he was up against he didn't want to wait around and find out how much punishment HeavyArms could handle. A squad of Ares came out into the open, but he spotted them and he was able to shoot down most of them before they could get into firing range. Suddenly, a blast from a dobergun got his attention as it hit HeavyArms square in the chest, and he turned to see the Leos making their way over the legless wall like ants crawling over a wall of molasses, sometimes getting caught and falling face-forward, becoming another part of the wall.  
"I'm running out of ammunition, fast. I wonder what's taking that pilot so long??" He wondered out loud as he gripped the controls tightly and throttled backwards to dodge another dobergun blast.  
  
Katrina quickly spotted HeavyArms and decided this was her cue to make an escape. With what speed she still had left, she raced towards the giant Gundam with Une's sword still in her right hand. While HeavyArms dealt with the armies of Leos and Ares that were practically everywhere by now, Kat swiftly and skillfully leapt onto HeavyArms's leg, then bounded off of that onto an area near the cockpit catch. A blast of energy from a beam rifle suddenly found it's mark on HeavyArms's wing-like shoulders, and Katrina had to hang on with all her strength so as not to be thrown off.  
"He's crazy, taking on OZ headquarters on his own. I just hope he can get us out of here in one piece." She said, quickly making her way over to the hatch by shimming along the edge of the upper leg armor. Once over to the hatch, she knocked on it like she would on any door. That must have gotten Trowa's attention, because a minute or less later the hatch opened up and Katrina quickly got inside.  
There was Trowa, sure enough, at the controls. Katrina, looking at him for the first time, had to wonder what had given him the crazy idea to come here and rescue her. Or, perhaps the question was 'who' had given him the idea.  
"You must be Katrina, the one OZ is after." Trowa stated the evident. "This is a small cockpit; try to stay clear of the controls or I won't be able to get us out of here alive."  
"Works for me. And once we're clear of OZ you can tell me just what in the world you're doing here." She returned, finding her way into one of the cockpit's small corners that was away from the controls.  
"And you can tell me what the real deal is with the Phoenix and Omega prototypes." Trowa stated, then turned his attention back to the battle. "Hang on, this could get rough."  
His fingers racing over different buttons and controls, Katrina could suddenly feel HeavyArms thruster skyward and leave the ground with a sudden rush. Looking at the screen in front of Trowa, Katrina saw glowing laser beams shoot by, numbering in the hundreds. After a minute or two the beams died down, only to suddenly be replaced by bullet fire. Almost fifty Ares were in pursuit, and Katrina could tell by Trowa's delayed reaction that HeavyArms was running low on ammunition.  
If ever, this was a desperate situation.  
And Katrina, of course, suddenly had a plan.  
"How high up are we? I've got an idea." She said, suddenly getting Trowa's attention. He checked his instruments, then turned back to look at her.  
"About ten-thousand feet. Why?"  
"Try to get us to fifty-thousand, then open the hatch and let me out."  
"You're crazy."  
"Maybe I am. Or maybe I know a few things about Omega 07 that'll save our tails."  
"Sorry, but I can't let you out of this cockpit on a suicide jump. Besides, I've got a plan of my own."  
"Which would be?"  
"Outrun them. HeavyArms can pull almost 1 ½ times the speed that those Ares are capable of. I haven't run out of options just yet."  
"By the time we could get out of their firing range those weapons of theirs will have chewed us to bite sized pieces. You'll have to do something better than that, hotshot."  
"I thought I was the one running this rescue operation."  
"Not if you get us killed you won't be. Now, unless you've got any other objections or ideas, I'd appreciate it if-"  
Suddenly, Katrina felt all her strength leave her. Her vision went blurry, her head pounded in her ears, and she almost felt as if reality was falling apart all around her. Without any chance to react or stop herself, she suddenly collapsed to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
Katrina awoke to the feeling of a warm damp cloth being put over her forehead. Her eyes slowly dialed back into focus as the blurry images in front of her gave way and receded, ever so slowly focusing and solidifying. Above her, looking down on her, were two figures. One she recognized as Trowa. The other was someone she knew with great fondness, but Katrina had never expected to...  
"She's coming out of it." Relena stated, her voice considerately low and soft. Trowa nodded in acknowlagement.  
Kat felt like as if someone had hit her with the opposite of a pain killer. Her head throbbed and she heard an intense ringing in her ears that refused to go away. Her entire body was sore and she somehow knew with clarity that this was the effects of that dart Lady Une had shot her with. She groaned and began to sit up.  
"... What happened? Where am I?" She inquired, forcing herself to sit up slowly despite the pain she was feeling.  
"You passed out in the cockpit while we were escaping Romeafeller."Trowa stated. "You've been out for the last three hours, with a fever and constant delirium."  
"You're in the Sanct Kingdom now. My name is-"  
"Ms. Relena Peacecraft, I know." Katrina said, smiling as best she could at Relena. "I'd seen pictures of you from during the Gundam Wars, but I never expected to actually see you face to face this young."  
Relena and Trowa gave her blank stares.  
"It's a long story, but I suppose you both have every right to know it. OK, to start with, my name is Katrina Marquise, and I was involved in a top secret operation codenamed ArchAngel..."  
  
An hour or so later...  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is all a little hard to swallow." Relena stated, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "So, if I understand you correctly, you're a bio-Gundam pilot from fifty years in the future, sent back in time to try to stop OZ from rising from the ashes. And what's more is that, in the future, I helped raise you? Forgive me, but this is a little too much."  
"It's the truth. I'm the daughter of Zechs Marquise, who in my timeline is killed by Neo-OZ defending a colony in the L4 cluster. My mother died when I was born, and after my father died you took me in, Ms. Relena. In fact, I grew up in this building, with you teaching me and taking care of me. You and the people who lived and worked here were really the only family I ever knew."  
"This is all very insightful, but I've got a few quick questions to ask." Trowa interrupted. "So, after Fea caused you and this Terra guy to get sent to this part of the timeline instead of ten years from now, you decided to try to gather the Gundam pilots to stop Fea. I have a hunch OZ put out that news broadcast last night to try to force the rest of the Gundam pilots out into the open. Do you have any idea where they would have gone in hopes of evading OZ?"  
Katrina was silent for a long moment, thinking hard.  
"To be honest, I don't know where they'd go. Knowing Terra, his first strategy would be to find a place where OZ was having trouble controlling and hide out there for a while, but that's probably what OZ would expect. Come to think of it, they're hands are tied: no matter where they go, OZ can still locate them. If they go somewhere that isn't OZ-allied, that'll only give OZ the excuse it needs to invade, but if they go somewhere that OZ is in control they run the risk of being detected. And they can't stay on Howard's salvage ship for long, or OZ will start looking for them out in the oceans."  
"So the only places left would be areas on the globe mostly devoid of life, like the Arabian or Israeli deserts or one of the two poles." Relena concluded.  
"Wherever they go, it'll be very difficult to find them without leading OZ to their hideout." Trowa stated. "In fact, it probably won't be long before they find out we're in the Sanct kingdom and try to either capture or destroy us here."  
"There must be somewhere we can hide from them." Katrina exclaimed. "I mean, OZ can't possibly have eyes everywhere."  
"... Perhaps there is one place you might be able to escape OZ for a time." Relena said after a minute or so. Both Trowa and Katrina looked at her immediately. "Maybe I can make arrangements to send both of you to outer space."  
"Transporting HeavyArms is going to be difficult." Trowa stated.  
"If I can find out what was in that dart that Une shot me with and come up with a counter agent, I could get both of us and HeavyArms into outer space using Omega 07." Kat stated. "It'll take a lot out of me, but I've done it before."  
"Then our destination is outer space." Trowa said to no one in particular.  
  
Chapter 2- The Hunting and the Hunted  
  
Location: The Romeafeller building, Europe  
  
"You mean that Gundam pilot somehow knew we were waiting for them? How?" Fea demanded. On the screen in front of her was Lady Une, and based upon the face Une was making she didn't appreciate being reprimanded by someone who once held a sword to her throat.  
"We don't know how, all we know is that somehow the pilot knew about the trap. But I did manage to hit Katrina with the bio-agent before she made her escape."  
"I find that reassuring, Lady Une. For a while now I didn't think you could do anything right."  
Lady Une appeared to be suppressing an urge to kill Fea as soon as she could, and it showed on her face.  
"I'm capable of much more than you give me credit for, Lady Fea. It would be a very big mistake to underestimate me, just as it's a very big mistake to underestimate Kernel Zechs Marquise, who by-the-way told me that he'd like to have a word with you as soon as can be arranged."  
"Let me guess, Zechs is peeved that I used him as bait to pull Katrina into the open, right? Don't worry, Lady Une, I saw that coming when I came up with this plan. He's a nuisance, nothing more."  
"If I were you, I'd watch who I call a nuisance." Said Zech's voice from behind her. Fea, casually, spun her chair around to see Zechs standing in the shadows behind her, and did not fail to notice that the sliding glass door to her balcony was open. "I thought you were through trying to play me against Katrina, but I can see your tactics of warfare haven't changed much since we last spoke."  
"Zechs, chill your jets. She's alive and perfectly healthy; all the virus will do to her is make her feel tired and maybe give her a two hour nap. I haven't done anything to hurt your precious daughter."  
"You didn't tell us about those side effects when you showed us the virus the first time. What else are you hiding from me, 'Lady' Fea?"  
"Zechs, why would I want to hide things from you?" She inquired with a smirk.  
"You tell me." Zechs returned bruskly.  
  
The next day, 0300 hours  
Location: Somewhere in the middle of Australia   
  
"This is crazy!" Duo exclaimed. "This is just plain old insane."  
Duo, Quatre, Chang, Heero, and Terra stood in the middle of nowhere. The ground for as far as the eye could see was desert land, a few little shrubs every here and there poking up from beneath the caked, dusty, dry ground. The very air seemed as if dead, the wind nonexistent in this barren wilderness. Nearby, intentionally covered in sand for camouflage reasons, were Shenlong, DeathScythe, Sandrock, and Wing, only their cockpit openings visible above the sand-swept desert terrain. It had taken a good deal of time to do, Phoenix 01 blasting up ditches big enough for each of the Gundams to be mostly buried in and then covering each of the mobile suits with handfuls of sand until the ditches were completely filled again with only the entrance hatches to the cockpits visible above the desert landscape. Now, almost two hours after their arrival on the continent, the five pilots could only recognize their Gundams by the colors of the hatches that stuck up out of the ground like pimples.  
"But just imagine the element of surprise on our side if we need to make a quick getaway." Heero said approvingly. "OZ won't be able to spot the Gundams until it's too late."  
"So where from here?" Quatre inquired. He had a small backpack slung over one shoulder. "I mean, we're going to need to find a place where I can continue my research, otherwise we won't be able to send Terra and Katrina, excuse the pun, 'back to the future'."  
"We won't be able to hide out for long, that much is for sure, so don't get too set on studying those nano-probes." Terra stated. "Hopefully, we can find some way while we're here to arrange transportation into outer space for us and the Gundams. Once we're in outer space, it'll be harder for OZ to locate us and then we can start planning on research."  
"We should, for the moment, go get some supplies." Chang said, then leveled a semi-cold look at Terra. "I assume even bio-Gundam pilots need to eat."  
"Why do you dislike me so much, Chang?" Terra said, turning to face the Chinese warrior. "Don't tell me that someone like you would be sore over losing one battle?"  
"I lost to a lesser warrior. I cannot accept that." Chang stated. "The only reason you won was because of the futuristic power of your bio-Gundam. If it had been equal, I would not have lost."  
"Chang-" Terra began, but Chang cut him off.  
"In fact, if it were not for the power that bio-cell gives you, I believe I would best you in any number of competitions, but because of your bio-cell you have the advantage over me in speed, strength, agility, and endurance. All given to you by a wonder of futuristic science. Without that, I dare say you would be nothing more than a pathetic weakling, you and Katrina and Fea. But even despite that, I intend to find a way to prove that I am, by far, a stronger warrior than you."  
"In short," Duo quoted. " 'Anything you can do, I can do better'. C'mon, Wufei, give it a rest."  
"If it weren't for that bio-cell, he'd be nothing!" Chang exclaimed. "And, one way or another, I'm going to prove it."  
Terra was silent for a long moment, then looked away from Chang's glare and stared off into the horizon.  
"So, this is why you and Marco never spoke to each other." Terra mused sadly.  
"...What are you talking about?" Chang inquired, not angrily but sincerely curious.  
"By now, I guess it doesn't matter if the timeline gets changed this way or not, so I might as well tell you." Terra said, then turned to look at Wufei. "Chang, there was a third bio-Gundam pilot who was supposed to come back in time with Katrina and I, but Fea knocked him away from our group while we were in transit and he fell out past the border of the time warp. Chances are that he's dead."  
"... What does this have to do with me?" Chang inquired, fearing the worst.  
Terra took a deep breath.  
". . . That pilot's name was Marco Wufei, a close friend of mine. Ever since he decided to become a bio-Gundam pilot, the two of you never spoke to each other. He was always trying to get stronger, always pushing the odds, always forcing himself into the most extreme circumstances and most dangerous battles. Early on he earned the nickname 'Bio Red Comet' for taking out an entire Neo-OZ attack fleet on his own after his wingman was shot down. But no matter how hard he tried, he never seemed to be able to gain your approval. Nothing he did seemed to be good enough. And now I finally understand why."  
There was a long, strange silence where no one spoke. Even Heero seemed to be surprised at what Terra had just stated. Finally, Chang turned in the direction of the not-yet-risen sun.  
"There should be settlements or villages in this direction. I recommend we head out that way."   
  
Location: The Sanct kingdom  
  
"Trowa! I've got it! I know where the others are headed!" Katrina exclaimed, rushing into the room. Trowa and Relena looked up immediately upon her entering.  
"You do? Where?" Trowa inquired.  
"Think about it: a place OZ is having trouble controlling, somewhere that Quatre and the others can get the resources to keep studying that nano-probe sample. Where else could they go? I don't believe I didn't see it; the answer was right in front of my eyes!"  
"Don't keep us in suspense." Relena laughed. "Where are they headed?"  
"Outer space! The colonies! There's so many empty zones in space that they could hide almost anywhere and not worry about OZ finding them."  
"That's ingenious!" Relena exclaimed. "In that case, we need to get the two of you space bound as soon as we can."  
"I don't think it would be wise of us to wait until we can cure Omega 07, though." Trowa stated. "If possible, we should try to arrange for some kind of under-the-table charter service or something. We'd be far too detectable by OZ if we tried to make it out of the atmosphere in our Gundams."  
"Speaking of the virus," Relena interjected. "I've had a few acquaintances of mine take a look at a blood sample we took while you were out. Turns out it's a highly altered strain of a known virus, probably modified to prevent you from using your bio-Gundam. The good news is, it should run it's course within a week and you'll be back to normal."  
"Still think it would have been a good idea to jump out at fifty-thousand feet?" Trowa inquired, smirking ever so slightly.  
"Thank God I didn't get the chance." Katrina exclaimed with a relieved sigh.  
"That's one way of putting it." Trowa mused. "So, what's our next move?"  
"We need to remember that stopping Fea is our main objective." Katrina reminded herself. "Even if Duo and Quatre can construct the technology nessasary for time travel, there's no way we can just leave Fea here to change history unopposed. But I suppose we should focus on this one objective at a time, huh?"  
"Right now, I think you should go be resting." Relena reprimanded gently. "The more you rest, the sooner you'll be able to beat this virus. Let us worry about the next step for now."  
Katrina smirked, then smiled warmly.  
"I suppose some things never will change. You're still the same caring, compassionate person who looked out for me as a kid. Relena, don't ever change the way your heart thinks; it's one of the best things about you."  
  
A day later...  
Location: The Romeafeller building, Europe  
  
"Outer space."  
Treize remained calm and appeared unemotional, but behind that guise Fea could almost see the eyes of someone wise and deep in thought. He turned his back to her, looking out into the night sky beyond the wall-sized window that made up a whole wall of the meeting room. For a long, almost chilling moment he stood there, gazing out at the stars that would soon harbor what many considered his worst enemies. Then he turned back to Fea, looking like he'd made up his mind on something.  
"You're certain they're going to try go into outer space?"  
"Positive. It's the only place they can go where they can truly elude capture now that we've made preparations for any global traveling they might do. Besides, I know Terra intimately. That would be his first thought in this situation." Fea stated.  
"What do you propose we do about it?" Treize inquired calmly.  
"Leave it to me and Zechs. I plan to allow them to make travel arrangements to outer space, but as soon as they leave the atmosphere I'll EMP the shuttle and then guide them to the nearest OZ space station. And after that, you can do with the Gundam pilots what you wish, sir Treize."  
"Clever, but how do you intend to find out when the Gundam pilots plan on leaving Earth and on which ship they'll be?"  
"It would make sense that they would choose a charter service of one kind or another, something under-the-table so as not to be noticed. All I have to do, once someone reports the whereabouts of Terra and Katrina, is buy the co-operation of the charter service and then we'll have them right where we want them."  
"Assuming, of course, someone reports their whereabouts. What, per say, if no one does?"  
"The good news is, someone already has." She stated, smirking. "A man by the name of Gordon Durrarres, pilot for a charter service named 'Sean's Star' in Australia, called in almost two hours ago. His only request was four percent of whatever we buy his boss out for. The Gundam pilots are as good as ours."  
"Impressive, I must say. Just make sure you bring them all to me alive. I have special plans for those five Gundam pilots."  
"Consider it done, sir Treize."  
"You are indeed full of surprises, Fea."  
  
Location: Sean's Star shuttle services, New Torrent city, Australia  
  
"One way trip to the outermost colony ring. If OZ spots us, you're on your own. One-hundred-thousand up front, three-hundred thousand when we get there. Do we have a deal?" Gordon Durrarres inquired, holding out his hand for a handshake. The half-powered electric lights high above in the repair bay shrouded his face and torso in long dark shadows, his arms and legs practically invisible in the darkness. He wore the kind of pilot's uniform that an early WW1 fighter plane pilot might: dark tan leather coat, a pair of round goggles bound by a leather strap onto his head, and a black belt-like holster carrying what appeared to be a homemade weapon of some kind or another slung from shoulder to waist loosely. His short hair was a strangely dark green, his eyes an odd dark steel-blue color, and he had a large scar going from his right temple all the way down to the right side of his chin.  
"Odd, you don't seem to me to be the kind of person to run from a fight." Heero stated non-challengingly.  
"Hey, I'm just takin' orders from my boss. Do you have any idea how high-risk an op. like this is? I mean, all five O' you are fugitives from OZ, *the* fugitives from OZ. If you ask me, you're all getting a good deal on this little trip. Four-hundred-thousand, total. Take it or leave it."  
"Yes,... it does seem like a very good price..." Terra stated, arms folded and eyes closed, leaning against a steel beam that held the ceiling up. His voice was kind of far-offish, and it was hard to tell whether he was sarcastic or truly saying that the price was a good one. Heero and Quatre gave him a quick glance, almost trying to read his expressions, but based upon the non-expressions they gave each other they weren't getting very far below the surface.  
"What are the chances of OZ discovering us?" Chang inquired intently.  
"I'll try not to lie to you: high. But I've been in this business my whole life, and if anyone can get you star-bound safely, it's me. Me, Peronias, and Deathblow have handled dangerous voyages many times, and I've always managed to get things going safely and I've got the highest client-survival ratio of all my colleagues."  
"Peronias and Deathblow would be?" Duo inquired.  
"Peronias is my ship, and Deathblow is a little surprise I carry in case of emergencies. It's, in essence, a highly modified version of a Leo with parts and servos from the Ares class, and my own person touch of weapons added in. My cohorts tell me that it's almost the equal to that Tallgeese OZ values so much." He mused with a smirk.  
"Rule number one; never underestimate an OZ champion like Zechs Marquise." Heero stated, looking aside slightly. "If you've got a mobile suit that could equal the Tallgeese, you'd have a threat to OZ equal to one of our Gundams."  
"Well, maybe not *that* powerful, but I'll tell ya, it's something. Not only that, but it's got weapons no other mobile suit packs."  
"Such as?" Chang inquired.  
"Heavy-duty tazers, for starts. Delivers dangerously high-charged electrical shocks straight through armor and defenses into computers and tactical weapons tech. In front and back." He said, proudly.  
"Impressive, if you can manage to get a hit." Chang noted thoughtfully, clenched hand cradling the tip of his chin. "But any opponent that uses a degree of speed over 130 has a good chance of dodging such a blow."  
"Eh, good point, but in tandem with a pair of hyper jammers it could be the best weapon you'll ever see. Now if only I could get my hands on some..." He waved the idea off. "But I'm not here to give ya a lesson on my battle strategies. Do we have a deal or what?"  
"... I don't see that we have much choice." Heero stated, shaking Gordon's outstretched hand. "As your boss says: one-hundred thousand up front, the other three once we reach the outer colony rim."  
"Alright, then. We have an agreement." Gordon said with a sly smile.  
Meanwhile, in the back of the group, Chang and Terra stood next to one another, watching as Gordon filled Heero and the others in on the specifics of how things would go on the trip into space. Both of them seemed to be watching Gordon intently, and both seemed to be having the same thoughts.  
"I'm not so sure I trust him." Terra whispered to Chang.  
"What makes you think that?" Chang inquired, not in the kind of tone to say he disagreed, but more like he was asking for Terra's reasoning.  
"Suffice to say I have a notion he's not trustworthy." He said, then turned to Chang. "And what's your reason for not trusting him?"  
"I don't trust anyone I just met. A rule of survival I've picked up throughout life. Any suggestions?"  
"We can't do much but watch him. He hasn't stayed alive in this business this long without knowing how to defend himself. I personally won't be able to do anything once we're up in space along the lines of using Phoenix 01, but I would recommend we rig up a remote control for Shenlong's Dragon Fang; we might be able to buy ourselves some time if it appears our Gundams can fight for themselves."  
"I'll consider it, but if he's planning to betray us we must consider his every advantage."  
"Right."  
  
Chapter 3- How the Mighty Fell  
  
Location: Space shuttle launch station, the Sanct kingdom  
  
Katrina could feel the shuttle's thrusters roar and come to life as the airplane-like spacecraft taxied into position for launch. She wished badly at that moment for a piece of chewing gum to keep her ears from popping as they accelerated and then took off. Trowa was in the seat next to her, looking out the left side window as the shuttle prepared for it's takeoff. HeavyArms was stored safely away in the cargo compartment of the shuttle, and so far everything was going as planned. Katrina braced herself as the shuttle began to accelerate, it's thrusters sending it flying down the runway towards the L-shaped launchway that would point the shuttle skywards and send Trowa, Katrina, and the two pilots Relena had hired for the mission flying into space.  
Just then, Katrina remembered that she was prone to getting sick during liftoffs. She quickly glanced at the barf bag on the wall nearby and began silently praying that she could hold her lunch down successfully.  
  
Location: Sean's Star shuttle services, New Torrent city, Australia  
  
Terra, Heero, Chang, Quatre, and Duo all braced themselves in their seats as the space shuttle Peronias shot forward like a speeding bullet towards the take-off ramp at the end of the runway. Peronias wasn't like any shuttle Terra had ever seen, he could tell that on first glance, but then again Gordon was the kind of person who despised fitting into molds. To start with, the ship was a bright neon-green with streaks of red trailing from the nose of the shuttle as far back as the wings; the kind of effect one would see upon trying to enter earth's atmosphere. What's more is that the shuttle was rigged with deployable disc-like remote mines that were hidden under the wings and carried similar remote EMP discs that could be deployed from hidden hatches in the underbelly of the ship. Unlike standard shuttles, the main cabin was somewhat cramped and tight by comparison, and had a door in the back of the cabin leading into the heavy-duty cargo bay, in which were presently stored Wing, DeathScythe, Shenlong, Sandrock, and the mobile suit Gordon had dubbed Deathblow. The interior cabin was unpainted, bare steel struts and bulkheads visible wherever one might chance to look, and the seats appeared to have been scavenged off an old, worn-out school bus.  
But it was what they'd paid for, and it was definitely the kind of ship that could hold it's own against a small-scale OZ space force for as long as it needed to. Terra felt the ship angle upward and looked out his small, sparse window to see the world outside the shuttle begin to rotate 90 degrees as the shuttle hit the ramp and took off. Within seconds, artificial gravity generators took over and the five young warrior pilots were free to get up and walk around as they wished.  
"About how long'll it take for us to get to the outer colonies?" Duo inquired of Quatre.  
"From what Gordon told me, at most three days. It looks like this shuttle is going to be our home for a while."  
"In my opinion, home is where the heart is." Terra stated. "Besides which, I'm not entirely convinced of our safety aboard this ship."  
"I know what you're saying, and I've been thinking the same thing, but we really have no choice but to trust Gordon. The minute we showed him our faces, there was no turning back, or else he might have sold us out on the spot and handed us over to OZ." Heero stated.  
"Well, Terra, since we're going to be here awhile, I figure this is as good a time as any to resolve our... 'differences'." Chang stated.  
"Chang, why do you still think you need to prove you're better than I am? There's no point." Terra stated with a sigh.  
Chang was unshaken.  
"I've given it a good deal of consideration, how you and I can prove ourselves without your futuristic bio-technology giving you an unfair edge."  
"Chang-" Terra was quickly cut off by Chang.  
"I considered sword combat, but that wouldn't prove anything since that bio-cell of yours gives you enhanced speed. I considered a lot of options, but in the end only a few alternatives would prove anything whatsoever."  
"Chang-!" Terra was once again swiftly cut off.  
"It finally came to me that the one thing that bio-cell of yours doesn't enhance is intellect. So on a battlefield of pure strategy is where I'll prove the folly of your futuristic bio-enhancers and the power of long hard training done the right way."  
From behind a bulkhead, Chang pulled out a rectangular thin-cardboard box. Pulling a nearby crate over to where he stood, he opened the box and began to arrange black and white chess pieces on a black and red checkered board from inside the box.  
"Chang Wufei is one person who never says 'die'." Heero stated, glancing at Terra.  
"Yeah, I noticed." Terra replied, then turned to Chang. "Alright, let's get this over with."  
  
"What are they doing in there? Do they suspect anything yet?"  
Gordon didn't like it when people questioned his reliability, and reward or no reward he figured it couldn't hurt to prove that point to Fea. He sighed, then spoke into the cell phone once again.  
"Ms. Meroles, I'm as dependable as the sun rising in the morning. They don't suspect squat, an' by the time they figured out I'm betrayin' em, you and Zech'll be here to take em' into custody. An, if they do manage to retaliate, I got me a little secret weapon I codenamed Deathblow; it's a mobile suit I kinda made myself an' it's got all the works an then some."  
"So I'll ask once again; what are they *doing* in there? I want those brats consistently monitored, and that was part of the deal, if you'll remember."  
"Yeah, yeah, keep yer shirt on." He said, reaching over and flicking on one of many small screens built into the cramped cockpit. The screen glowed with power, then snapped to an image of the passenger cabin. "Well, whatd'ya know; two of em' are playin' chess, one's sleepin', an' the others look like they're just starin' out the windows. Nothin' to worry about, Ms. Meroles."  
"Monitor them carefully, and whatever you do don't underestimate them. What about the girl, what's she doing?"  
"Girl? Ms. Meroles, the five I've got are all guys."  
"What? You mean that you didn't get all seven of them??"  
"How'as I supposed ta know; only five of em' registered as passengers, and there's no way any stowaways got aboard without me knowin'."  
"... Never mind, in that case. We'll use these five to draw the remaining two out into the open. In the meantime, make sure you keep your act up so they don't start to suspect; Zechs and I'll be there in six hours."  
"Roger that. You just make sure you've got my money with ya when ya get here. Over and out."  
  
Six hours later...  
  
After watching Wufei and Terra's battle of brains for about ten minutes or so, Quatre had decided to rest his eyes for a few seconds and had inadvertently fallen asleep. Before his mind's eye played out strange, but adventurous, dreams of the ancient heroes of his country of origin; brave Arabian knights battling desert marauders in search of ancient treasure, mystic sorcerers conjuring up spells and monsters that put all but the bravest to flight. And there he was, the strongest of all the warriors. His face hidden beneath a golden cloak that whipped about him in the hot desert winds, a pair of long, sharp shotels ready in his hands; he looked like a human version of Sandrock. Then suddenly, strangely, the scene around him altered. Instead of sky he was now looking at the other half of the inside of a colony, the sky above his head truly the ground beneath someone else's feet far above him. Still, the desert sands remained as the ground upon which he stood, but the strangeness of the colony surface above him drew his attention. As he watched, the colony above him faded away, replaced by stars shining amidst the cold darkness of outer space. Now, instead of a vast desert stretching as far as his eye could see, he stood upon the surface of a small asteroid, the edge just inches beyond his left foot. Looking out, he was amazed by the natural beauty of such a scene.  
Suddenly, though, a human-shaped darkness blotted out a small cluster of stars. Looking up, he stood frozen as if by some unnatural fear as a creature neither human nor beast of any kind descended from the far distant stars-  
"Quatre! Wake up, we're under attack!"  
Duo's voice snapped him instantly from his dreaming. He shot awake, realized he was back in the passenger cabin of the shuttle, and immediately looked out the window to his left.  
It was faint at first, but then became much clearer and closer. Suddenly, all the lights in the cabin flickered and died out, and Quatre heard the sound of someone unsuccessfully trying to open the rear door which led to the cargo bay and the Gundams. In the darkness and confusion he couldn't tell whether it was Heero or Terra, but based upon the loud slamming whoever it was seemed to be trying to break the door open with their bare hands. Quatre, however, was quickly transfixed by fear as the shadow outside of his window began to blot out a cluster of far-distant stars, it's inky-black form getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Quatre spotted another form coming into view, a form that, even though it was blacked out, it's shape was definitive enough to identify it by. As the forms got closer, the darkness dropped away from both like as if someone stepping out of a shadowy corner.  
Quatre could tell at the moment he spotted the two mobile suits that there was no escaping this time.  
"Heero, quick! Help me with this door!" Terra instructed. Quatre could hear as the two slammed the door for everything they had, but were unable to get it to budge. Suddenly, one little light source illuminated the cabin and everyone turned to see Gordon's face appear on a small monitor just above the door to the cockpit.  
"Hey, how's all my passengers doin' back there?" He mocked.  
"You scum! You sold us out!" Duo exclaimed.  
"Like I tried to tell ya before; this *is* a one-way trip. Well, we've reached our destination, and now for a word from our sponsor." He laughed. The screen flickered before Fea's voice came over the speakers two minutes later.  
"He's got quite a sense of humor, huh Gundam pilots?" Fea mused, then she became serious. "There's nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. I've EMP-ed the shuttle; nothing except reserve power functions now and that's because Gordon and I arranged for it to be shielded. That means the ship's weapons, thrusters, even doors, and also your Gundams, won't function again for almost three hours if you're lucky. Now, do the smart thing and surrender if you value your lives."  
"Why should we??" Duo challenged.  
"Because it's the same whether you do or don't surrender, except surrendering will probably help you live longer." Fea stated.  
"You won't just blast us to space debris while Terra's aboard, and I honestly don't believe you intend to leave us here to rot," Heero said, analyzing the situation. "So where do you plan to take us? Back to earth?"  
"Nothing so foolish; you'd all escape far too easily." Fea stated as suddenly the ship lurched and for the first time everyone realized that the artificial gravity had been deactivated as well. Everyone managed to grab onto something just in time to keep themselves from being hurtled into the back wall. "You're coming with us to the OZ military research station 907-B, where you'll get your first chance to meet the great and historic Treize Kushrenada."  
"It's not a first for all of us." Chang muttered.  
"Be that as it may, you'll all just have to wait around and find out what we've got planned for you when Treize arrives. Believe me, today is a day you won't soon forget, assuming you live through till' tomorrow."  
The screen went black and once more the cabin was cast into total darkness. Quatre looked out the window to see the Tallgeese thruster into a position underneath the ship, then braced himself as the ship lurched forward, driven by the thrusters of the Tallgeese and possibly Omega 03 as well, which explained the previous shockwave of motion while Fea was still talking. Quatre looked out towards the stars, feeling helpless and taken advantage of.  
"It looks like Fea had both of us in check, Chang." Terra stated amidst the darkness.  
"Let's just hope it's not checkmate." Chang responded.  
  
"So when do we broadcast the signal?" Zechs inquired.  
"Once we've got these five secured, we can lure the others into the trap. And don't worry, Zechs, the bio-agent should still be effecting your precious Katrina, so she'll be completely removed from any battles."  
"And what do we do with them when we capture them? Also, what are you going to do with Terra."  
"You just won't let me keep anything a secret, will you, Zechs?"  
"I've made that mistake more than enough, so suffice to say I don't trust you."  
"Whatever. Alright, once we get the one remaining Gundam pilot and Katrina captured, Katrina is under your jurisdiction but don't let her go loose or someone may hurt her. As for the Gundam pilots, what happens to them is up to Treize, and I think I'll keep my plans for Terra private for the moment."  
"You know he'll never surrender to you." Zechs stated firmly.  
"He doesn't have to. All I need is a sample of his DNA and I'll have no further use for him."  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Zechs exclaimed.  
"Duh." She retorted.  
Fea could tell Zechs was doing his best to hide his disgust.  
"What's wrong, Zechs? You don't like my plan to have Terra all to myself?"  
"In a word, no. Besides, where do you plan to get the technology?"  
"I'll make it myself if I have to. Nothing will keep me from getting what I've worked so hard for, not now and not ever again. You just make sure you keep Katrina out of the way or she might get hurt, if you catch my drift."  
  
Four hours later...  
Location: OZ military research station 907-B  
  
The base personnel had all been prepped in readiness for the shuttle's arrival, and not a single amount of effort was spared. By the time the shuttle had made it's way into the landing bay, huge numbers of OZ-uniformed soldiers had their weapons trailed on it from all over the bay. Nothing could get out of there without being shot down at a moment's notice. The Tallgeese and Omega 03 landed and five minutes later Fea ordered two officers to take energy welders to the primary hatch. Gordon was escorted out of the bay by a group of soldiers, likely headed towards the station's bar and restaraunt to start spending his reward money. It took almost three whole minutes to weld through the first hatch, which opened into the cargo bay, and five minutes to go through the hatch that led to the passenger cabin. Ten minutes later, all five pilots were escorted at gunpoint out of the large shuttle, their weapons confiscated and each locked with manacles on their hands to prevent escape. Fea nodded approvingly, then motioned for the guard watching Terra to bring the prisoner over to where she stood.   
"What do you want?" Terra mumbled, glaring at Fea.  
Swiftly she took his chin in her hand as if he were a disobedient child, then smirked evilly.  
"You have no idea the existence you've denied yourself, Terra, but I think that, after all we've been through together, you at least deserve a second chance. Think of it, Ter-"  
"Never." Was Terra's quick, solid response.  
"Fine, have it your way." Fea then turned to a nearby guard. "I want DNA samples from him immediately. Take them to the lab and then return to your post after you drop him off in the brig."  
"Yes Mam." The soldier responded, then shoved Terra towards one of the nearby doors. Fea then turned her attention on the remaining four Gundam pilots. One by one she pointed to each one.  
"Let's see,... DeathScythe, Sandrock, Wing, and Shenlong. That means the only remaining Gundam out there is HeavyArms." She noted to herself, then looked at the soldiers guarding Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Chang. "Take them to the brig and have them watched 24/7. I want double security in that area until Treize gets here, understood?"  
"Yes Mam," Was the unanimous reply, and the soldiers led their captives off in the direction which Terra had been taken.  
"As for the rest of you," Fea said, addressing the crowd. "Get those four Gundams removed from the cargo bay, repaired, and polished. I intend to give them to sir Treize as a gift, so I want them in perfect condition. Also, in the event that the Gundam pilots try to escape, I want a squad of Leos standing guard at all times around these suits. The Gundam pilots are not to be underestimated, so don't give them the slightest opening to get to those suits."  
"Yes Mam." Came the well-overused response from the sea of soldiers. Fea turned and headed towards an exit on the opposite end of the docking bay from where Terra and the others had been taken, Zechs following close behind. Soldiers scattered all over as superior officers gave instructions for the unloading of the Gundams, Fea and Zechs making their exit and heading towards the command room.  
"Now it's time to broadcast the signal." Fea said, hinting at Zechs being impatient. "Zechs, you've known Treize longer than I have; what do you think he's got in store for the Gundam pilots?"  
"Hard to say. This much I can assume, though; he's not likely to just give the order for their execution. Treize is someone who, long ago, fell in love with the battlefield."  
"Well, whatever he does, I hope it isn't quick and painless. Takes all the fun out of things."  
"You consider the execution of prisoners something to be made into entertainment??" Zechs exclaimed.  
"Lets just say I can't wait to see the old die and the new take root." She said cryptically.  
  
An hour later...  
Location: approx. 9 hours outside of Earth's orbit  
  
"Katrina!" Exclaimed one of the two pilots. "We're receiving a spread-spectrum signal from an OZ space station nearby. I think you should come up and take a look at this."  
Katrina, after exchanging a questioning look with Trowa, unbuckled her safety belt and made her way up to the cockpit. She'd barely stepped in before she spotted Fea's face on a nearby communications screen inset into the secondary piloting controls. The captain motioned for her to step over to where the screen was and then turned the volume up a notch or two.  
It was one single, repetitive message, playing over and over again.  
"Katrina Marquise, we have Terra and the others in custody at the OZ military research station 907-B. If you and the one remaining Gundam pilot don't come and surrender to us immediately, you'll never see your precious Terra ever again except at the funeral service. Be prepared to hand over HeavyArms, it's pilot, and yourself without hesitation or we'll simply hunt you down and capture you. You can't hide forever."  
The message looped several more times before the captain reached over and turned it off.  
"We just intercepted it, and it is coming from 907-B. Lady Relena told us to follow your instructions; what should we do?"  
"We don't have much of a choice." Trowa said, suddenly appearing in the cockpit. "If she's broadcasting this, then she must know we're separated from the others, meaning she probably *has* captured Terra, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo. Chances of a sneak attack succeeding are slim to none, and I don't see how we can possibly go in undetected and rescue them if Fea knows we're coming."  
"We can't just give up! If Fea wins, the future will die with us; there has to be a way!" She returned, desperation in her voice.  
"... The important thing now is to limit the number of casualties. If we hand ourselves over to them then we stand a chance of keeping everyone alive long enough for us to make an escape. Fea's left us with no other option."  
For a long moment, Kat was totally silent.  
"... You're right, it is the only way." She stated reluctantly, then turned towards the captain. "Set course for 907-B, and when we get there inform them of our surrender. Follow their instructions and don't put up a fight, but make sure to tell them that the only condition to our surrender is that they let you two go unharmed."  
"But Mam-!"   
"That's the way it has to be. We keep casualties to a minimum. It's Trowa and me that they're after, so we're giving them what they want and no more. Understood?"  
  
Location: OZ military research station 907-B  
  
"Man, how are we gonna get out of this?" Duo complained. "I mean, even if we could break these manacles off, they've got guards everywhere! I tell ya, this doesn't look good."  
"Duo, complaining never got anyone out of a situation like this." Heero stated. "Save your energy in case we find a way out of here."  
Suddenly, the cell door unlocked loudly and opened. All four looked up as a trio of guards threw Terra into the large, dark cell and then slammed the door closed behind him. The heavy locks were reactivated with a loud 'thwam', and as Terra struggled to his feet Duo asked the question that had been on everyone's mind.  
"Hey, Terra, glad to see you're still alive. What did Fea want with your DNA?"  
"Are you always so straightforward, Duo?"  
"Usually."  
"... Turns out Fea plans to engineer cloning technology sometime soon, and wanted to make me her first test specimen. Seems Neo-OZ also at one point developed it's own cloning technology to provide and adequate number of pilots for the mobile suits they had been producing for years. She's just reproducing the information she's learned from them, bringing future technology into play years before it was originally created."  
"If she intends for your clone what I'm assuming," Heero stated. "Then she has a very sick mind."  
"You don't need to tell me twice." Terra stated. "... But what still doesn't make sense is how she got like this. She used to fight alongside Katrina and I, but then she got captured by Neo-OZ and switched sides just like that. It doesn't make sense!"  
"Any brainwashing technology in the future that you know of, Terra?" Heero inquired.  
"Katrina once suggested the same thing to me, but it's hard to confirm whether or not Neo-OZ ever actually did create brainwashing technology that could do this to Fea. Nothing seems to make sense anymore."  
"Welcome to our century." Quatre stated with a small, forced laugh.  
"Terra," Duo proposed. "Why don't you just go bio-Gundam and break us out of here or something?"  
"Duo, if he could have just done that he would have when we landed." Chang stated.  
"Yeah, and I did try. Turns out Gordon put some kind of bio-agent in our food and now it's keeping me from being able to activate Phoenix 01."  
"Rule number one: never trust airline food." Duo joked. He sighed and sat back against the wall. "So, since we've got no way out of here, anybody got any suggestions for what we can do to keep from dying of boredom?"  
"Maybe we can ask the guards for a chess board." Terra proposed, looking at Chang with a joking smirk.  
"Just shut up." Chang returned coldly.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"This is the shuttle Tetrarch calling OZ station 907-B." Katrina said as a soldier's image flashed to life on the screen in front of her. "We are prepared to surrender, but first we'd like to talk directly to-"  
From somewhere off screen, Fea suddenly shoved the guard out of her way, to Katrina's slight surprise. Fea gave Katrina one look and smirked mischievously.  
"You wanted to talk to me, pest?" Fea inquired.  
"Here's the deal, Fea." Kat proposed, trying not to show her anger against Fea blatantly. "It's me, HeavyArms, and Trowa you're after, and we're prepared to surrender so long as you agree to let our two pilots go free and uninjured. Do we have a deal?"  
"Depends. Are you going to allow us to do a thorough search of your ship?" Fea returned.  
Katrina had expected this, even seen it coming. Fea was trying to use the question to see if Katrina had an ulterior motive in letting the pilots go. Katrina, having nothing to fear, faced Fea with confidence.  
"What difference does it make? You seem to be the one calling all the shots, Fea; you'll search the ship whether or not you get our approval."  
"Hm, finally an intelligent statement from you, Katrina. Alright, I agree to your terms of surrender. You, HeavyArms, and the pilot known as Trowa Barton become my hostages, and after we search your ship your two pilot friends are free to go. Now, proceed towards docking bay 2 and don't do anything foolish or we'll be forced to defend ourselves. Got it?"  
"Yeah, I got it. You just make sure you keep your word."  
  
A few minutes later, the sleek shuttle glided into docking bay 2 under the watchful gaze of hundreds of armed soldiers and two Leos with doberguns. Upon touchdown a small group of soldiers, under Zech's orders, entered the shuttle and escorted Katrina and Trowa out, slapping manacles on their forearms. By this time a large group of engineers had made their way to the shuttle's cargo bay hatch and were now dealing with the task of unloading HeavyArms, much to Trowa's silent disapproval.  
"Take the pilot to the brig with the others, but don't hurt him." Zechs warned firmly. "The girl is in my custody, so leave her to me."  
"Yes sir!"  
After Trowa was lead off by a pair of uniformed guards, Zechs escorted Katrina away from the shuttle bay. Once beyond the loud noises of the bay, Katrina turned to face her father with questioning eyes.  
"Why? Why aren't I being put into the brig?" She inquired.  
"Katrina, I made a deal with Fea guaranteeing your safety not long after you told me your identity. I'll be taking care of you, but I also can't allow you to escape or do any damage to the base, otherwise I might not be able to protect you."  
"A prison guard by any other name." She stated dejectedly. "Father, you've got to see by now that the only chance a future with true peace has is if we can stop Fea and then build the technology to send Terra and I ten years into the future. If you really care about people's lives, if you really do care about peace . . . if you really are my father, you'll help me and my friends escape and put an end to Fea's tyranny while there's still a chance."  
"... I wish I could, but it's out of my hands. It'll be up to Fea and Treize Kushrenada to decide the fate of the Gundam pilots now."  
"Then the Peacecraft name dies in vain." Katrina stated sadly, to Zech's surprise.  
"You know??!"  
"That you are also known Millyardo Peacecraft? Yes. Why else would it have been in your will that I be cared for by the Peacecraft family?" She said, not able to look Zechs in the eyes. "I figured it out early on, doing private research on your origins as Zechs Marquise. Relena tried to hide it from me for as long as she could, but eventually the truth came out. That's when I decided to join the New Earth Alliance as a bio-Gundam pilot, so I could fight to keep your memory clean and pure. That's why I call myself Katrina Marquise instead of Katrina Peacecraft, my biological name."  
" . . . I, I don't know what to say..." Zechs studdered, then half-hung his head in shame. "For so long that name has haunted me, and now I realize that I've passed it on like a curse to my own daughter. A guise of an emissary of peace hiding a man who brings about bloodshed through negotiations; why must I live a double-natured life, each side irreparably stained in blood?!"  
A small drop of water fell to the ground from somewhere inside the helmet as Zechs fought within himself for composure. A tear, Katrina surmised. Inside, she wished painfully that she hadn't brought up Zech's history as a Peacecraft; she had no idea it would have this effect on him. For a long moment, there was total silence between the two.  
"... I understand what you must feel now, why someone with your strength hides behind an iron mask. Tell me, you first put it on because you believed it represented the cage of steel on your heart?" She inquired gently.  
Zechs looked at her for a moment, then nodded slowly.  
"Please, but let me tell you what I saw when I looked into your eyes that first time only a few days ago." She pleaded. "It was something so incredible that it made me cry, remember? Father, when I looked into your eyes the first time, I not only saw a man who's courage can move mountains, someone who isn't afraid to fight what he sees as injustice, but I saw something so much deeper that I don't think I'll ever forget. I saw you not for what you are now, not for my father, not for an OZ soldier, not for a legend, but I saw something... somewhere beyond the years of pain and grief. I saw what you can be yet. Even now, despite your mistakes. I saw a man who, like David, searches after God's own heart, a man dead to his mistakes but alive unto the change he can implement, someone who realized he had a destiny and a purpose for living. You've got to believe in that power, just like I know you did once. I'm not asking you to believe in God, although I urge you to make that step for both our sakes. All I want is for you to believe that you are not your mistakes, and that you can make a difference. Please,... dad... for me."  
The silence lasted what seemed like an infinity. Katrina's pleading eyes, despite the restraints on her forearms, looking at her father and seeming to say 'if you give freedom, you might find freedom'. Another tear fell from behind Zech's mask, breaking like it was made of hundreds of fine crystals when it hit the ground. Zechs slowly turned and looked away from Katrina, unable to bear her gaze any more.  
"... I... am not worthy... to be the father of someone... so pure of heart." He managed to say.  
  
Duo had nearly fallen asleep when suddenly the cell door opened once again. Everyone inside looked up to see Trowa be pushed in by a pair of armed guards. The guards took a brief look around the cell, then closed the door and locked it securely. Once more darkness dominated the room as Trowa's eyes began to adjust to the dark shadow that enveloped him on every side.  
"Great. They got Trowa too. Something tells me we're done for." Duo said under his breath.  
"And Katrina, although it appears she won't be joining us." Trowa stated in response. "This entire area is heavily guarded, and what's worse is that now they've got HeavyArms."  
"That means OZ now has all five Gundams." Terra stated. "With Katrina likely infected with the bio-agent, our chances of escaping aren't looking good."  
"Why don't you just go back to your praying; some of us are trying to sleep." Chang said, sounding slightly irritated. "At least that way you weren't continually making chess jokes, Terra."  
"Calm down, Wufei. Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere." Heero stated.  
"Something tells me nothing short of a miracle is going to get us anywhere now." Terra stated. "And, if you ask me, prayer seems like a good use of all this free time we suddenly have on our hands."  
"Nobody asked you, Terra." Chang pointed out.  
"Wufei, you have to admire his persistence." Quatre stated.  
"No I don't."  
"Hey," Duo said, suddenly piping up. "Wufei isn't the only one trying to sleep here. Think we could keep it down a few decibels?"  
  
A day later...  
  
Fea's work in the science labs was interrupted as a soldier came rushing in suddenly and urgently. Fea stood from her computer console and faced the man as he stood at attention.  
"This had better be important."  
"Mam, sir Treize's shuttle has just arrived. He's requesting that you and Kernel Zechs accompany him to see the Gundam pilots."  
Fea's eyes hinted at a smirk.  
"Very well. You may report to sir Treize that I'll be with him shortly."  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
—The stuff I own!—  
  
-Concepts-  
bio-Gundams in general  
Phoenix 01  
Omega 07  
Omega 03  
Spectrum 01  
Banshee-class mobile suit  
Specter-class mobile suit  
The mobile suit Deathblow  
bio-cells  
  
-My characters-  
Prof. Nexus  
Marco  
Terra Zio  
Katrina Marquise  
Fea Meroles  
Gordon Durrarres  
  
— Ryan's log, story #3 —  
The tension builds and the drama nears the breaking points of human sanity! Whatever you do, DON'T miss the conclusion to this powerful four-part series, or you'll really wish you hadn't. I've got big plans... but you'll just have to wait and find out... hee hee hee! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

The time is somewhen during the Gundam Wars.  
Captured by OZ due to Fea's cunning strategies, the Gundam pilots are now helplessly awaiting a near-certain demise at the hands of Treize Kushrenada. But even more is at stake, because if Fea isn't stopped soon the future will certainly face a worse fate than if Operation ArchAngel had never been attempted. Now, Terra and Katrina can only wait and hope for a desperately-needed ray of hope to break through, because if the darkness wins the consequences are forever.  
The time is somewhen during the Gundam Wars. For hope to survive, those who can fight may need to give up their very lives trying.  
  
Breaking from tradition, I'd like to start the fic off with song lyrics by the group Clay Crosse that I feel are appropriate for what I have planned for this fic. So, ladies, gentlemen, and all age groups, give it up for Clay Crosse!  
  
Flipped on my TV.  
It just got to me.  
Looks like a world gone wrong.  
Turned on my radio.  
It's just another Joe  
Rockstar just sellin' songs.  
We got countless automation.  
Another generation,  
Excellent at fallin' down.  
An' the cover to submerse:  
Ya know it's gettin worse.  
Ya know, one day it's all  
Gonna burn to the ground!  
  
I'll be livin' on God when it all burns down,  
Stars come fallin' from the sky.  
Whatever!  
(I still think it is well with my soul! :P)  
Well I have no fear  
Because I know  
That my God rules  
He's in control  
Forever!  
Forever!  
Forever, yeah!  
  
Street corner prophet,  
Oh, he's been talkin'  
About the end of time.  
And I don't doubt it cuz'  
I read about it all  
In Revelation 9.  
Ya see, we're in a desperate condition.  
Pass the ammunition;  
Got to keep yourself alive.  
You go protect your banker,  
I'll go meet my Maker.  
He holds forever  
An' I'm never gonna die!  
  
I'll be livin' on God when it all burns down,  
Stars come fallin' from the sky.  
Whatever!  
(I still think it is well with my soul! :P )  
Well I have no fear  
Because I know  
That my God rules  
He's in control  
Forever!  
Forever!  
Forever, yeah!  
  
Strap up yourself  
Put on da armor.  
Heed da rhythm  
Cuz' da world's on fire!  
What'cha gonna do  
When the world's on fire?  
Listen to me or  
You're gonna expire.  
Run to da Lord,  
Head da word,  
Be forewarned:  
All things adjourn.  
You can stand on your own  
But your life don't care.  
Da world's on fire  
An' I have no fear.  
  
Are ya gonna cry when it all burns down?  
No! No! No!  
Are ya gonna fry when it all burns down?  
No! No! No!  
Are ya gonna fly when it all burns down?  
YES! YES! YES!  
Forever!  
Forever!  
Forever, yeah!  
  
I'll be livin' on God when it all burns down,  
Stars come fallin' from the sky.  
Whatever!  
(I still think it is well with my soul!)  
Well I have no fear  
Because I know  
That my God rules  
He's in control  
Forever!  
Forever!  
Forever, yeah!  
  
(If you want, you can get a copy of this and other great songs on the Left Behind soundtrack. That's where I got mine. And now, da story!)  
  
Chapter 1- Doesn't Look Good  
  
Location: OZ military research station 907-B  
  
Treize Kushrenada glanced briefly at the scene all around him. A sea of soldiers for as far as the eye could see all stood at a still attention, their right hands to their foreheads, their feet together, and their left arms straight at their sides. He wasn't the kind of person who got a kick out of his authority; he'd grown bored of that a long long time ago. He dismissed the soldiers with a single self-explanatory wave of his hand, sending them back to their posts and to whatever they were doing before he had arrived. Behind him, Lady Une suddenly wrinkled her nose as a pair of figures made their way into the large open docking bay. Treize, almost as if he sensed her gesture, turned to see as Zechs Marquise and Fea Meroles shortened the distance between themselves and Treize, and about a minute later, both stood casually in front of him.  
"I trust we haven't had any incidents, Ms. Meroles?" Treize inquired. "When I'd heard that you'd successfully captured all of the Gundam pilots, I almost feared that there wouldn't be a space station left when I got here."  
"All five are safely contained in the brig, and we haven't had a single problem as of yet. I also managed to capture their Gundams intact, sir Treize; perhaps you'd like to see them?"  
"I would."  
"This way." Fea gestured, and the foursome headed off towards hangar 3.  
  
"I wonder where Katrina is?" Terra wondered out loud.  
"Probably under Zech's personal protection." Heero stated. "Why else wouldn't she be here right now?"  
"What do you think the chances of her breaking us out of here are?" Quatre inquired, sitting in the corner nearby.  
"Let's put it this way: it doesn't look good." Trowa replied, sitting near the center of the room cross-legged. "There must be hundred of guards manning this station, and what's more is that they've got Leos to burn. The chances of even one of us getting out of here alive are slim."  
"Right about now, Terra, I wouldn't mind being proved wrong, but if your God's gonna pull off a miracle He sure seems to be taking His time." Chang stated.  
"A wise old man once said 'it's not over until it's over'." Terra replied. "Besides, if we're fortunate enough my immune system might be able to beat this virus before Fea thinks it will."  
"What are the chances of that happening?" Duo inquired.  
"Let's put it this way: it doesn't look good."  
"Then again, nothing seems to look good right now, does it?" Duo stated. "So look at it this way: things can either just get better or... well... I guess we'll die."  
"Real comforting words, Duo." Heero replied.  
  
"A prison by any other name." Katrina thought out loud as she looked at the lavishly decorated, lavishly that is by space station standards, room that her father had arranged for her. A tall bed stood in one corner of the bedroom, next to it a night table and on the opposite wall a dresser made of quartz stood. Above that was a mirror, and on the wall to her right was a door that lead to the private bathroom. But it was still a prison, nonetheless. She knew that there was a camera mounted just above the door that led out into the open hallways, and while there were no guards outside she knew that that one camera would be enough to alert the entire base of her trying to escape. She felt like the proverbial character Repunnsel, trapped in locked tower high above the rest of the world. Only differences were that she had no window from which to make an escape of any kind; fact was that the room was completely secured no matter what she tried.  
At times like this, with her options exhausted, her only way to make any kind of dent in the situation was prayer.  
  
"Incredible..." Was all Treize could say as he looked up at HeavyArms, DeathScythe, Shenlong, Sandrock, and Wing. The five mobile suits towered high above the clusters of soldiers and technicians who raced about on the floor far below, only the Leos coming anywhere close to matching their height. But, Treize thought to himself, the Leos are practically ugly by comparison.  
"They're definitely something, as far as this time period goes." Fea stated. "But they'll be easily surpassed and require upgrading just to keep up in about five years."  
"Apparently you aren't an art lover, unlike Treize and myself." Lady Une stated, giving Fea a short look. "You're obviously not interested in the amount of creative engineering and vision that it must have taken to construct such wonderful masterpieces."  
"In my opinion, creativity doesn't count on the battlefield. It's whosoever holds the cards that claims the prize, and in my opinion victory is a very beautiful thing." She retorted sharply.  
"Then you've never experienced the beauty of true defeat." Zechs returned. "It isn't just victory that inspires a true warrior, because victory without struggle is hollow and meaningless. Sometimes, defeat can be a sweet and wonderful thing, because without it someone loses touch with-"  
"Oh, Zechs, do you have any idea how much you bore me?" Fea laughed. "And what's more is that you're not making any sense. Nobody gets a thrill out of losing; it's all about kicking the other guys' butts and enjoying it."  
"So says someone who has never fallen in love with the battlefield." Zechs returned. "Sometimes meeting your equal is the greatest thing that can happen to a pilot."  
"Well, in that, case those Gundam pilots must be overjoyed that I beat them at their own game." Fea mused sarcastically. "Face it, Zechs; your theory may sound nice, but it doesn't work in real life. It's the victor who takes it all, not the losers."  
"Perhaps, Fea, perhaps you're right, and it is a theory that deserves to be tested, but that was not my reason for coming here." Treize said, turning with effort from the Gundams. "Kernel Zechs, I'd like to, if possible, meet with the child from the future, the one who claims to be your daughter. Katrina was her name, I believe?"  
"Yes, Katrina Marquise." Zechs said monotonously.  
Suddenly, alarms started going off all throughout the station. Soldiers rushed about left and right in panicked frenzy as 'Red Alert' was repeated over and over again by a computerized voice. Treize suddenly put a hand out to stop one soldier as he rushed by, catching the fabric of his uniform's shoulder so that his feet practically flew out from under him.  
"What's going on?" He inquired.  
"Sir! My superior officer just received word that a mobile suit has appeared near the base, coming out of some kind of vortex! He ordered us to get to our mobile suits and intercept it, sir." The soldier replied hurriedly.  
Treize thought this information through for a moment, then let go of the soldier's shoulder fabric.  
"Follow your superior's instructions and get to your suit."  
"Yes, yes sir!" He replied, dashing off to where most of the other soldiers were going.  
Treize turned to Zechs, Fea, and Une.  
"Perhaps it's time that I saw what these Gundams are truly capable of."  
"That mobile suit materializing out there must be Spectrum 01, a bio-Gundam that was also assigned for the time traveling experiment that started all this." Fea stated. "I don't know how, but he must have somehow survived and made his way into this time period. Perhaps I should handle this alone, sir Treize." She proposed.  
"Nonsense; this may be the best opportunity to truly test these Gundams that we may ever have. The choice is yours what you wish to pilot, Lady Fea, but as for the rest of us we'd like to learn a little more about the Gundams."  
  
Location: Just outside OZ military research station 907-B  
  
The intense white light of the rip-like vortex silhouetted Spectrum 01's form like a person standing directly in front of a large spotlight, then as the rift slowly closed the light began to fade, revealing the powerful, slightly damaged bio-Gundam in it's entirety. Marco's head spun like crazy as he fought within himself to get some kind of equilibrium, to clear his head and figure out where in the universe he was.  
Ten seconds later, a storm of laser beams interrupted his thoughts.  
He didn't have to know who it was that was firing at him. In his present state he decided the best idea was to fight first, get out of danger, and ask questions later. It took him less than seconds to identify the mass swarms of space Leos headed in his direction, the source of the laser fire, and it took him even less time to activate his blaster sphere and shoot off a wide, thick beam of neon-blue energy that vaporized the middle of the cloud of enemies.  
'Leos? But I thought those went out of production years ago?' He thought to himself, but continued wiping out huge numbers of the opposing forces. He took a few hits, but managed for the most part to dodge their attacks with skillful accuracy. After about ten minutes of combat, the few remaining Leos were in retreat and Marco finally had a chance to catch his breath.  
But not before he spotted four more mobile suits from the nearby space station headed straight towards him. A quick scan of the four almost made him gasp in surprise. Omega 03, Shenlong, Sandrock, and Wing Gundams.  
'What in the world?! Oh man, that blast from Fea must have sent me into the middle of the Gundam wars! But, what are the Gundam pilots doing fighting alongside Fea?? What's going on here??'  
Suddenly, a voice he'd only heard in historical records was audible in his ears.  
"This is Treize Kushrenada, piloting the Gundam known as zero-one. I must say, I'm impressed by the amount of power you obviously have in that bio-Gundam, but I must ask for your immediate surrender. That is, if you want to spare your life."  
"What are you doing in the Wing Gundam??" Marco demanded. "Where are Terra and Katrina? This is your doing, isn't it Fea?"  
"You sure are late for the party, aren't you, Marco? Don't worry, you'll be joining Terra and Katrina soon enough, and your dad too." Fea replied, a smirk in her voice.  
"Noo! You're lying!! You're lying!!!" He exclaimed, a bio-cell version of the Dragon Fang suddenly forming on Spectrum 01's left hand. With accuracy he whipped it at Omega 03, but a sudden blast of fire from Shenlong made him retract it suddenly in pain.  
"You're pretty fast, kid, but not fast enough." Zechs, piloting Shenlong, stated. Shenlong's Dragon Fang folded back over it's forearm as it's other hand reached for the beam staff attached to Shenlong's back.  
"Who are you?? Who dares pilot my father's Gundam??" Marco exclaimed, beam saber ready in his right hand.  
"My name is Zechs Marquise, and I assure you that your father and the others are alive. If you surrender, you won't be harmed either."  
"Zechs, do you always have to take the fun out of these battles?" Fea scoffed.  
"Last chance, kid." Lady Une stated calmly. "Surrender or we'll capture you by force."  
Marco quickly considered the options available to him. He could run now while he had a chance, but then what about Katrina and Terra? The odds of him winning were slim, and what's more is that the future couldn't afford to have the Gundams destroyed. He gritted his teeth in frustration; all his life he had vowed to never become powerless like this again, and yet here he was, with no choice but to surrender.  
  
An hour later...  
Location: OZ military research station 907-B  
  
For the second time that day, the cell door was unlocked and a prisoner thrown inside. Terra, Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Quatre looked up as Marco stumbled inside and the door was closed behind him.  
Duo, as usual, had the opening line.  
"Hey, who's the new guy?"  
Marco looked around bewilderedly as his eyes quickly grew accustomed to the darkness all around him. The first person he was able to identify was Terra, and then slowly his eyes adjusted further until he could see all the others in the rather large cell also.  
"Terra? What's happening? Where are we? When are we?" Marco inquired, somewhat stunned by the harsh speed of recent events. "And where's Katrina?"  
"Katrina's safe, and let's just say we're in the middle of a really dicey time traveling problem involving Fea." Terra then turned in the direction of the farthest corner. "Hey Wufei, aren't you gonna say 'hi' to Marco?"  
Marco's breathing stopped for a minute. Chang looked up at him, then returned to staring at the floor.  
"As if it wasn't cramped enough in here." Was Chang's only response.  
"Marco, last time I saw you Fea had thrown you into the edge of a time vortex." Terra started. "I thought you were dead. How'd you get here?"  
"C'mon, Terra. You know I don't die that easy. But as for how I got here, I don't have a clue."  
"Did Fea give you some kind of injection?"  
"Yeah, at gunpoint. Any idea what it was?"  
"All I know is that it keeps us from using our bio-Gundams and powers. Fea must have rigged up one of Neo-OZ's bio-agents for use against us."  
"... So, are the rest of you-?" Marco wondered out loud, glancing at the faces around the dark room.  
"Marco, meet Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Winner, and you already know your father."  
"Sometimes I'm not so sure I do." Marco said, which caused Chang to look up momentarily, but nothing more. "It's good to know some things haven't changed." Marco added with a forced smirk, then turned back to Terra. "Any plan to get us out of here?"  
"Not presently. Just conserve your strength for fighting that bio-agent; it's really the only thing we have going for us right now."  
"This doesn't look good." Marco stated needlessly.  
  
Chapter 2- A Ray of Hope, or...  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
A sudden knock on the door startled Katrina. She walked over and inquired who it was.  
"Just open up, brat." Was Fea's brusk response. "Sir Treize wants to see you."  
She made a face of irritation, then unlocked and opened the door. There, sure enough, stood Treize: dominating, tall, nearly ominous in his stately appearance. She took several uncertain steps backwards as he entered the room, followed by Fea, Zechs, and Lady Une.  
"Lady Fea, there's no need to be so rude to our guests." Treize reprimanded.  
"She and I... don't get along, let's leave it at that." Fea replied.  
"Be that as it may, I'd appreciate a little more respect when you talk to my daughter." Zechs stated sharply.  
"Fine; don't get yourself in a fit, Zechs." Fea replied.  
"Katrina Marquise. I've heard a great deal about you." Treize said, motioning her to a nearby chair. "Please, sit down. I've got many things I'd like to discuss with you."  
"Such as?" Katrina inquired, taking a seat as she'd been prompted to. Treize, Zechs, and Une also pulled up chairs from nearby and sat down. Fea, on the other hand, seemed to prefer to stand.  
"This, for instance." Treize said, pulling out a small petri dish. Inside was a small sliver of what she knew to be Omega 07's cell wall. "It seems that you and the Gundam pilots were studying this for a time, for some reason or another. I think I'd find it interesting if I knew why."  
She hesitated. Did she dare reveal to him the Operation ArchAngel plan to change the past, and how she and Terra still hoped to carry it out to completion? She began to wonder just how much he, and for that matter Fea, might already know about the nano-probes that sample contained. But she couldn't just be completely silent this time, not when she might have a bargaining tool to help her friends. She decided that this was a card she had to play while she still had the chance.  
"I'll tell you, but you've got to tell me what you plan to do with Terra and the Gundam pilots in exchange."  
Fea gave her a look, almost as if trying to figure out what Kat was trying to pull. Treize, however, didn't seem to have any problem with such a question.  
"Agreed, but you tell me what I want to know first."  
Katrina nodded. She took a deep breath, then continued.  
"That's a sample of organic material from my bio-Gundam, Omega 07. The reason we were trying to study it is because it contains nano-probes that protected our bio-Gundams during time travel. We were hoping we could information about the nano-probes to help us construct another time-traveling gateway. Terra and I were originally on a mission to a spot on the timeline ten years from now, to try to prevent OZ from rising from the ashes and starting another war; a war which, in my time, has cost billions of people their lives. Humanity goes from over 100 billion to just over 1 billion in a matter of three years."  
"Fascinating..." Treize stated, his chin rested upon his intertwined fists. "And, is it possible that these nano-probes could be used in ways other than time travel? What do you know about that?"  
"In my time they're used in special surgeries, scientific analysis, tracking devices, and neural links between prosthetics and people for those who are disabled. If that's what you mean, yes; they do have other uses."  
"And how exactly did you plan on learning what you needed to know from these nano-probes?"  
"We were hoping we could isolate the energy frequencies that were used to guard us against the temporal distortion waves, and then from there use an opposite frequency to create a time vortex."  
"Incredible, the potential technology possesses. Thank you, Ms. Marquise; it's been truly informative." Treize stated, standing and walking towards the door.  
"Hey, wait a minute! What are you going to do to my friends?" She demanded. "I kept up my part of the deal, now it's your turn."  
Treize turned and looked at her over his shoulder, seeming to consider things in his mind for a moment.  
"In truth, I have not yet decided what to do with your friends. Good day, Ms. Marquise."  
  
"An den I says 'Like I tried to tell ya before; this *is* a one-way trip'." Gordon boasted, two OZ soldiers on his side laughing like it was the first joke they'd ever heard. Since it wasn't that funny, it was obvious that they were drunk. "And den I'm like ' Well, we've reached our destination, and now for a word from our sponsor'. You should've seen the looks on their faces when they realized they'd been had! I tell ya, it was priceless to see those tough guys panic-stricken."  
"You're really somethin', man." The soldier on his right stated, then burped loudly and took another drink. "And you were right about this vatga stuff; we usually can't afford any drinks with our meager paychecks, but man, if I ever get the chance, I'm havin this stuff agai-"  
Just as he was about to finish his sentence, he suddenly went limp and dropped to the floor. Gordon and the other soldier stared at him for a minute, then burst out laughing.  
"Rookie!" Gordon stated. "All he had was two and he's already out cold. What a wimp."  
"Yeah, you said it, Gordon." The one remaining soldier laughed. "Hey, whatd'ya wanna bet you're gonna be famous now as 'the guy who caught the Gundams'?"  
"Eh, it's got a nice ring to it! Or how about 'Gundam-buster Gordon'? Eh?"  
"Yeah, that's it! Gundam-buster!"  
"Haha! Who ya gonna call?" He joked, taking another swig of liquor. "I tell ya, this is the life. I'm famous, I'm rich, and soon I'll have enough money to make me a pair of those hyper jammin' thingies I've wanted so long."  
"Yeah, hyper jammin' thingies." The soldier burped, took another swig, and then said "Hey, doesn't one of those Gundams have some O' those hyper-whatsits?"  
"Yeah, yeah they do. Hey, maybe I don't need to build my own, I can just trade some O' my reward cash to Fea an' get the ones in dat Gundam!"  
"Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't mi-"  
The one remaining soldier slumped back against the bar, his cup falling to the floor. Gordon gave him a quick look over and, realizing the guy was totally unconscious, started laughing.  
"Wimps, the bunch O' ya! I bet I can hold my... my...-"  
Thump.  
  
"What's in all of this for Fea anyway?"  
It seemed that Duo was asking a lot of good questions lately, and this time Terra thought he might just have an answer.  
"That's a really good question, Duo. Now that I think about it, I think I might just have an answer, too."  
"Well, C'mon, spill already! Don't keep us in suspense!" Duo requested.  
"It's simple, and unfortunately the chances are that it might just work." Marco stated. "I probably shouldn't be telling you about future events-"  
"Marco, it's a little late for that." Terra stated calmly. "History has already gotten messed up enough as is, and the only way we can keep things from going any more wrong is if we can change things." Terra then turned to address the others. "Sometime in the near future, Treize Kushrenada is going to give up his leadership role in OZ on some kind of principal that he operates by. If I don't miss my guess, Fea'll try to seize that opportunity to take over as the head of OZ, and if she does that she can radically alter history to the point where eventually OZ won't have any resistence."  
"She's power hungry and that seems to me like the easiest way for her to get what she wants." Marco added. "That's why stopping her while we have the chance is essential, or else history as we know it is, well, history. Vaporized. No second chance."  
"If you ask me, this still sounds like something out of Star Trek." Heero stated to no one in particular.  
"Well, Captain Kirk was never locked up with six other pilots in a dark, smelly room for two days." Duo pointed out.  
"Yeah, Kirk always escaped before the half-hour was over." Quatre joked.  
"Right about now, I wouldn't mind a little 'beam me up, Scotty' myself." Terra added with a small smirk.  
Suddenly, all seven heard the cell door unlock once more. Light flooded painfully into the shadowed prison as all seven pilots shielded their eyes against the searing brilliance. When their eyes had adjusted somewhat, they looked up to see a tall, shadowed form fade into visibility against the blazing backdrop.  
"So," Mused a feminine voice from somewhere just outside the open door. "These are the Gundam pilots."  
"We meet at last, mysterious warriors." Stated the silhouetted figure in the doorway.  
"Treize..." Scowled Wufei. "We were just talking about you."  
"Were you now?" He said, stepping into the cell. Following behind him were Zechs, Lady Une, and Fea bringing up the rear. "Well, so was I. In fact, I just came from an intriguing conversation with a friend of yours, Katrina. It was most informative."  
"What have you done with her??" Terra demanded. "Where has she been taken??"  
"She's under my protection; she won't be harmed." Zechs stated.  
"So, which of you are the ones from the future?" Treize inquired. "It's only the original five that I want."  
All seven pilots chose this moment to be completely silent.  
"Those two. Terra and Marco." Fea said, pointing to the two young fighters. "The rest are the Gundam pilots of this era, sir Treize."  
"Indeed they are. Wufei and I have met before, haven't we Wufei?" Treize probed.  
"Next time we do battle, I will not loose, Treize." Chang challenged. "Of that, I assure you."  
"Ever the fighting spirit, Wufei. And I couldn't help but notice a resemblance between you and this young man over here." Treize said, then looked at Marco. "Indulge me, young pilot; what is your full name?"  
"Marco Wufei." Marco stated sharply.  
"What do you intend to do to us, Treize? You're not the kind of person to just let his foes sit and rot." Heero stated, getting Treize's attention.  
"That would be, of course, the reason of my visit." Treize paused for a long moment, then continued. "I admire you Gundam pilots greatly, admire your fighting spirit and the incredible, shall we say, power that you possess. On my way here my mind had not decided what I should do with such worthy adversaries; even after I myself, forgive me, engaged Marco Wufei using your breathtaking mobile suits, my thoughts had not yet settled upon a verdict. But now, after at last seeing you all face to face, I realize that only one option is truly available to me."  
There was deathly silence in the room. It seemed as if the very power of life and death were held in Treize's hands. Fea waited patiently, slightly smirking in anticipation of the deadly verdict. Zechs and Lady Une were completely unemotional, neither's face revealing an iota of Treize's decision. As were Heero, Trowa, and Wufei, their disciplined training preventing them from showing any signs of any weakness in front of such a foe as Treize Kushrenada. Duo, Quatre, and Terra half-trembled, but forced themselves to hide the apprehension and fear they felt at that moment. Marco's eyes, however, were ablaze with focused fury as he glared at Treize.  
Treize's response caught all seven off-guard, especially Marco.  
"Who am I to end such an... 'endless waltz'? No, I could not bring myself to do away with such as yourselves. Zechs, get a prison guard to come and unlock these manacles; I'm letting the pilots go free."  
"What?!! You're letting them go, just like that?!!!" Fea exclaimed, disbelievingly.  
"Any objections to that?" Lady Une said, smirking at Fea with a 'C'mon, make my day' look.  
"Sir Treize, consider what you're doing! You'll never get another chance to destroy them; take it now or you'll lose every chance of victory you ever had!"  
"That's what makes you different from me, Fea. You seek material gain and power. I seek the heart and soul of battle itself. Even if I do eventually lose to these five warriors, I would never do myself the disservice of ending the battles now." Treize returned as Zechs motioned for a nearby soldier to give him his keycard.  
"Treize! You're... you're ruining everything!!! I can't just stand by and let you do this!!" Fea blurted out. "You're practically giving them the future!!!"  
"Perhaps... perhaps it's best kept in their hands." Treize mused thoughtfully as Zechs unlocked the manacles one by one. Treize then turned and looked at a very startled and rageful Fea Meroles. "Fea, I want you to give me the antidote to the virus. Now."  
"Treize, you've lost your mind! They'll destroy you and OZ!!"  
"I said give it to me." Treize requested as Une motioned for a few nearby guards to keep a watchful eye on Fea.  
"No! I'm not letting you do this to my future!" She exclaimed, pulling out a laser pistol. The guards reached for their guns but Fea stopped them in mid-motion. "One wrong move and he's dead. Put your weapons on the floor, now."  
The guards hesitated, then dropped their weapons with a loud 'clink' as instructed. Fea looked at Treize with rage in her eyes, her glare unmistakable in it's meaning. She gripped the weapon tightly and was about to say something when suddenly Heero shot out of the open cell and floored her with a spin kick. As she hit the floor, Une rushed over and grabbed a small veil out of Fea's left pocket, then flung it to Treize nano-seconds before Fea swept Une's feet out from under her and in one fluent motion was on her feet again. Zechs stepped in to face her, but Lady Une wasn't for done yet. Using her hands like a springboard, she backflipped off the wall behind her and caught Fea in the back with a kick of her own.  
"Zechs, leave her to me." Une instructed sharply. "Just make sure you get that antidote into all the bio-Gundam pilots."  
"Quick, follow me." Treize instructed, taking off down the hallways. Zechs, Terra, Marco, and the Gundam pilots decided to save the questions for later as they sprinted after Treize down the space station's corridors and hallways.  
"Why are you helping us?" Chang demanded once they were out of sight of Fea and Une's fierce battle.  
"Because the soul of battle lives in you Gundam pilots." Treize responded. "You may be, in some sense, my enemies, but what good is a predator without prey to hunt?"  
"You consider yourself the predator?" Chang inquired.  
"In some senses, yes. But a true predator wouldn't be letting it's prey go. Consider me your tester, and this game of deadly warfare the test. I suppose I just don't want the game to end."  
"That's perfectly agreeable, under the circumstances." Chang stated as the group rounded a corner. Suddenly, Zechs turned and went down another corridor, likely to go get Katrina, leaving the others headed towards whatever destination Treize was leading them to.  
"Treize, how did you know Fea would turn traitor?" Terra inquired from towards the back of the group.  
"Her motives, from the very beginning, were in the pursuit of power. That's why she came to me and gave me no choice but to give her a position of power directly under myself. She sought power as if it was her only objective, but I realize that power has no power in and of itself. It's only when there is conflict that power, true power, has potency."  
"She was going to try to take your position as leader of OZ, then destroy everything that could stand in OZ's path of total domination and iron-fisted control."  
"I suspected as much. She threw power and position around as if it gave her total immortality. I suspected her greed for control could never be truly satisfied."  
"Where are we going?" Quatre inquired.  
"The medical facilities on this station should have everything nessasary to cure Fea's virus now that we have the antidote." Treize stated, suddenly slowing to a stop. "In here, quickly. I'll give the orders."  
"We should get to our Gundams." Heero stated monotonously.  
"You're safer with me. If you ran into that docking bay on your own you'd be shot down in minutes." Treize said, opening the door and rushing quickly inside.  
"That's never stopped us before." Duo joked.  
  
"Katrina, we have to go, now!" Zechs exclaimed, bursting into the room.  
"What? What's going on??" She questioned unsurely, standing up.  
"Treize has released the Gundam pilots, but Fea isn't taking it sitting down. If we hurry, we might be able to get to the medical bay before she does, but we have to go now!"  
"I knew you wouldn't abandon me!" She exclaimed, rushing over and hugging him. Before Zechs had a chance to react she had grabbed his hand and the two were already racing out the door.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"There, that should do it." Stated a doctor as he pulled the medical syringe gently out of Terra's arm. The doctor looked a bit frazzled, to say the least, but was following Treize's instructions nonetheless. "The antidote should completely eliminate the effects of the virus from here on in. It should be neutralized in less than five minutes."  
"So good of Fea to make it work so quickly." Treize observed.  
"She probably planned to use it on herself in case we used her own dirty tricks against her." Marco guessed. "Why else would she have an antidote around?"  
Suddenly, the sound of a door bursting open was heard. Terra, Marco, and the others spun to see Zechs and Katrina enter, then quickly close and lock the door behind them. Both seemed out of breath, but upon spotting Terra and Marco Katrina quickly rushed over to them in exasperated surprise and relief.  
"Marco?! Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead!" She exclaimed.  
"Not yet, but if we're not careful we might be." Marco stated. "Quick, sit down so the doctor can give you the antidote."  
Katrina didn't ask questions, and in less than two minutes the injection was in her system and doing it's thing.   
It also only took Fea about two more minutes to find the medical bay. With one powerful kick she broke the mechanical door off it's hinges, sending it to the ground with a huge slam. In her hand she held a pistol that was likely from a guard somewhere that she'd knocked out on her way there, and she instantly leveled it at Treize. But before she even got a word out of her mouth Marco turned into a superhuman blur and knocked the gun clean out of her hands.  
"I see someone's back to normal." She mused disgustedly. "It won't save you this time, Marco. This time I'll finish the job."  
"Doubtful." Marco smirked. "We have you outnumbered ten-to-one, in case you hadn't noticed."  
"Give it up, Fea; it's over, and you lost." Terra challenged.  
"You're not the only one who never says 'die', Terra." She returned. In one swift motion she nailed Marco with a roundhouse kick and then leapt for her fallen gun.  
At that moment, Zechs reached for his own pistol, and in one smooth motion aimed it at Fea and fired. The bullet pierced her chest just below her neck, sending her falling backwards from the force of it. She hit the ground with a sickening thud.  
For half a moment, the entire medical bay was in total shock. Doctors hiding underneath tables looked out at the doorway to see Fea's limp and lifeless body. Treize, Zechs, and Heero remained emotionless at the sight, but the rest all seemed to look at the body in total disbelief that this was how it had finally ended, Fea killed by a single lethal bullet wound.  
Several long moments passed in total silence.  
Then the unbelievable happened.  
"... Not a bad shot Zechs, not bad at all." Came the calm, toneless words from Fea's lips. "Unfortunately for you, I don't die easily."  
At that, even Heero gasped in stunned disbelief. Fea picked herself up off the floor, wound still fresh just below the base of her neck, and picked the gun up and aimed at Zechs.  
"Surprised? You should be. Even I was. You see, when that bullet contacted my skin, something strange clicked in me. And now, I know the truth." She stated with a malicious smirk. Everyone in the medical bay continued to stare at her in total fearful disbelief.   
"Y-y-you're not Fea!" Terra exclaimed. "What are you??"  
"Oh, dear sweet Terra, isn't it obvious? In fact, you're right, I'm not Fea at all. You see, now I know. Now I can explain why I, or should I say Fea, didn't die during that battle, that fateful battle. In truth, she did. But just before she did, I was born."  
"What are you saying?" Zechs demanded.  
"I suppose you never knew this, but Neo-OZ's technological advances were far beyond that of the New Earth Alliance in the areas of military power. I suppose you never knew that, because of the limited numbers of still-loyal OZ pilots remaining during Neo-OZ's rise to newfound power, Neo-OZ's first developments involved human cloning. Oh, but it went so much farther beyond cloning. For a long time I suspected, but now I know for sure. Now it all makes sense, at last it all really makes sense..."  
"Is she sayin' what I think she's sayin'?" Duo exclaimed.  
"Maybe not stronger, maybe not faster, but the bio-cell clone easily made up for that. Now I can see that I'm more than human. I'm part Fea, but more, so much more..."  
"Just spill it already; what in the world are you?" Chang requested, almost sounding irritated. Fea gave him a cold look, but Chang didn't seem to care.  
"A hybrid; human thoughts, appearance, and memories, but the rest of me is comparable to a bio-Gundam. Only I was engineered to be the perfect fighter, able to easily heal even the most lethal injuries. Almost all of Neo-OZ's pilots are like me, but none of them had the advantage of a bio-Gundam implanted into their arm. But enough talk! It's time for all of you to die."  
Suddenly, a figure from in the corridor sprinted forward and slammed Fea in the back like a football player. The gun once more flew out of Fea's hand, and Trowa quickly scooped it up. Fea was quick to get up, but Une sent her flying into a rack of test tubes with a spin kick.  
"Anyone ever tell you you talk to much, Fea?" Lady Une mocked as Zechs tossed her his sword. "Hybrid or no hybrid, I intend to kick your butt."  
"You're welcome to try." Fea retorted, picking herself up from amongst the broken glass.  
"We'd better get to our Gundams while we have a chance." Heero stated, and with that the group rushed off towards the docking bay, once more leaving Une and Fea to duke it out on their own.  
  
Chapter 3- It All Boils Down to This  
  
Ten minutes later...  
The docking bay was abuzz with activity, engineers directing work crews on assignment, Leos cautiously patrolling the area, and soldiers guarding every doorway.  
The place was completely prepared to repel any escape attempts by the Gundam pilots swiftly and efficiently. The one thing it wasn't prepared for, though, was that Treize would be with them. One of the many doors to the bay slid open and Treize, Zechs, Terra, Marco, Katrina, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, and Duo all rushed into the bay, much to every soldier there's surprise.  
"Prepare the Gundams for immediate launch!" Treize shouted in instruction to the masses of workers and soldiers. "I don't want anybody to get in the way of these pilots getting to their mobile suits, understood??"  
"... Yes, yes sir!" Was the way-overused, if not hesitant, response from all across the bay. Treize then turned to face the Gundam pilots that stood behind him.  
"Your weapons are on their way here, on my order. Hopefully Lady Une will buy us enough time to get all of you space-bound, but once you're out there expect her to come after you. Give me ten minutes once you take off, then destroy this station. There is to be no memory that you Gundam pilots were ever here."  
"Don't think this means I'll go easy on you next time we meet, Treize." Chang stated.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Treize replied.  
Three soldiers carrying the pilots' weapons arrived about two minutes later, and three minutes after that the Gundams were completely ready for launch. Zechs agreed to take Terra along in the Tallgeese, since Phoenix 01 wouldn't last five seconds in the void of outer space. Katrina and Marco quickly began activating their bio-Gundams, bio-cells once more expanding forth like a wave from beneath their right wrists, and in seven minutes everybody was ready to launch. Treize had long-since departed the docking bay, headed for docking bay one where the shuttle he'd arrived on was prepared and waiting for him, and now all eight mobile suits were shooting out of the docking bay as fast as they could.  
"DeathScythe, Ol' buddy," Duo exclaimed as he throttled forward. "I'm not ever lettin' you outta my sight again."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep, Duo." Trowa reprimanded. "Right now, let's just worry about making our getaway."  
  
Fea rushed into the docking bay just moments after the Gundams had departed. Rage in her eyes, she immediately activated her bio-cell and six minutes later, shot out of the docking bay in hot pursuit.  
"You think you've gotten away, but you haven't escaped me yet, Gundam pilots!" She shouted ragefully.  
  
Treize and Lady Une watched from a distance as Omega 03 shot out of docking bay 3 and into open space, beam scythe ready in it's right hand. Treize's shuttle shot towards the stars quickly, it's thrusters sending it off towards earth from whence it had come.  
"It's a shame to miss a fight like this, but I truly have no choice." He said remissly, staring out the window next to him. "Until we meet again, Gundam pilots."  
With those parting words, the shuttle departed the scene of battle, leaving the future of humanity in the hands of eight fighters with a destiny beyond compare.  
  
"Hey! What's goin' on here??" Gordon exclaimed as he rushed into the shuttle bay. "What's with all the rushin' around?? Hey! Where's da Gundams?!"  
  
"You'll never win, Gundam pilots! I'll see to that!" Fea shouted as she leveled one clenched fist as the cluster of mobile suits. "Now to even the odds down some."  
Without any warning, a massive surge of heat wave-like energy shot off of Omega 03's outstretched fist, flying at incredible speeds towards the Gundams, bio-Gundams, and Tallgeese. By now everyone had spotted Fea and were preparing to counter-attack, Marco and Katrina most of all. As the Gundams and Tallgeese dodged and darted to evade Fea's EMP Waves, Omega 07 and Spectrum 01 went to work, aiming blaster spheres at Omega 03 and opening fire. Fea was quick, impossibly quick in fact, so much that she dodged all but three of the neon-blue beams as she spun, darted, and ducked her way out from amongst the massive barrage. Katrina shot forward to meet Fea head-to-head, beam sabers and beam scythes meeting in swift and vicious clashes.  
Fea reacted quickly when she realized Katrina was meeting and deflecting her every blow, activating her blaster sphere secretly and then opening fire on Katrina when she least expected it. The beam hit Omega 07 clean in the face, and while Katrina was distracted by the pain of that attack Fea leveled her with a kick to the chest. Suddenly, storms of bullets came flying down at Fea from above, and she quickly shot out of the way as she spotted them. DeathScythe and HeavyArms had made use of the time Katrina had bought to get into position for a full-out assault, their vulcan cannons sending out fierce clouds of glowing destructive power. Fea dodged repeatedly, then when she had a spare moment she nailed both Gundams with an EMP Wave.  
"Duo! Trowa! Look out!" Katrina exclaimed, seconds before the near-invisible wave hit. Instantly, the eyes on both Gundams went dark and they seemed as if frozen solid in position, and DeathScythe's beam scythe instantly flickered and died out. Fea flew swiftly over to look both Gundams in the face.  
"I'll finish off you two later." She mocked, then spun to block as Shenlong brought it's glaive down at her from above.  
"Dad!" Marco exclaimed. "Watch out for her EMP Wave!"  
"I can handle myself." Wufei retorted, exchanging blows and strikes with Omega 03.  
"Dream on, old timer." Fea scoffed, hitting Shenlong with the same maneuver she'd used against Katrina, then knocking out the Gundam with a point-blank range EMP Wave. "Three down, three to go."  
"Don't forget about us!" Katrina shouted as she and Marco shot into action, blaster spheres aimed straight at Fea.  
Suddenly, a pair of steel-grey discs from apparently nowhere nailed Omega 07 and Spectrum 01 in the backs, exploding on contact with the two bio-Gundams. Fea turned to see a neon-green shuttle with red streaks flowing from the nose as far back as the wings headed in the direction of the battle. Without warning a swarm of discs shot out from the underside of the ship, aimed straight at the remaining two Gundams and the Tallgeese. Zechs and Heero managed to shoot down the discs that got close enough to do damage, but Quatre wasn't so fortunate. A disc found it's way behind Sandrock and then suddenly fired off a heat wave-like burst of energy, hitting Sandrock without any chance to dodge. Sandrock's eyes went dark as the mobile suit hung there in space, frozen solid.  
"What are you doing here; I don't need any help!" Fea exclaimed. A minute or so later the shuttle's cargo bay doors burst wide open and an all-black mobile suit with one set of arms from a Leo, a second set from an Ares mounted on it's shoulders, the legs of an Ares, and the torso of a Leo burst out of the cargo bay. It held in one of it's Leo hands a huge dobergun, and the other hand seemed to have been replaced with a gatling gun, and on it's shoulders next to the Ares arms were mounted two large missile pods loaded to the brim. The ship was practically as black as night itself, and it was almost difficult to see against the star-speckled backdrop.  
"Hey, nothin' personal, Ms. Meroles, but I ain't about to lose my reputation as the Gundam-buster, not after all I's went through to help ya catch em' in da first place. Besides, you're still outnumbered and it looks like you've taken a couple 'a hits, an' I can't wait to show off just what Deathblow can do."  
"Fine, you want to help? Deal with Wing and Spectrum. I'm going to finish off Katrina and Zechs." Fea instructed.  
"Whatever yous' says, Ms. M." Gordon said as he aimed his weapons at Wing and Spectrum 01. "Now I'll prove what Deathblow can really do, by frying yous two!"  
"Yeah, sure you will." Heero scoffed in a monotone voice.  
"It's all about revenge for you, isn't it Fea?" Zechs stated in challenge. "To you, the only important things are power and revenge."  
"Not entirely true, but right now they're both top priorities. Certainly OZ will soon see that I am the key to their total victory, especially after I bring them the Gundams' heads, and then they'll gladly depose Treize and instate me to lead." Fea returned, aiming her beam scythe at Zechs. "And all that stands in my way now is you four, and I won't have any mercy on you, Zechs."  
"You leave him out of this, Fea!" Katrina challenged, flying into position between Omega 03 and the Tallgeese. "It's me you want. You'll have to go through me to get to him."  
"Katrina, step aside. This is as much my battle as yours." Zechs returned.  
"But if you die, you'll both be dead." Terra reminded him. "Look, I want to go out there and fight alongside Katrina now just as much as you do, but if I did I'd be dead no question. I can understand your position, but now is the time to fight defensively, not offensively."  
"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right." Zechs replied. The Tallgeese pulled out a beam saber and tossed it to Omega 07. "Alright, Katrina! Give her what's coming to her!"  
"You got it, dad!" Katrina replied, her own beam saber ready as well. She and Fea glared at each other across the short stretch of void between them. "Fea, or whatever you really are, this ends now!"  
"You're wrong; things have only just now begun!!" Fea retorted as Omega 03 and 07's beam weapons met in a fierce clash. Flashes of energy and light flared across the emptiness, then faded swiftly away and were quickly replaced as the two female champions met in life-or-death combat.  
Meanwhile, Spectrum 01 and Wing were engaged against a foe with too much ammunition and ambition for his own good. Deathblow let loose with a storm of missiles and micro missiles, scoring clean hits on Wing and Spectrum accompanied by a huge cloud of explosions. Heero braced himself as blast after blast hit Wing in the chest, legs, or arms, the cockpit shaking violently all around him. Marco wasn't doing too much better, Spectrum 01 getting huge, open, 'bleeding', burn-scarred craters everywhere that a missile struck and exploded. Suddenly, from amidst the blinding cloud of explosions, two snake-like long black steel cables with claw-like devices on the open ends shot out of nowhere and clamped onto Wing and Spectrum 01's chests. Instantly, a massive surge of electrical power shot through the conduits straight into both mobile suits, causing Marco to scream in sudden pain as electricity surged through both mobile suits with violent fury.  
"Haha!" Gordon scoffed as the explosions cleared, electricity still surging through the tazers. "Now ya see the true power 'a my genius! You little pukes don't stand a chance now dat I got ya where I want ya; you're as good as gone for!"  
"Wanna bet on that?" Heero inquired calmly.  
"Wha-! No way!" Gordon exclaimed as Wing ripped the tazer out of it's chest, leaving only a few small scratch marks. "Dis,... dis isn't happenin'!"  
"Gundanium doesn't conduct electricity." Heero stated as Wing shot towards Deathblow, tazer in hand. "But I bet titanium and steel do."  
With one swift movement, Wing thrust the tazer into Deathblow's armor so hard it left an opening to Deathblow's internal mainframe. Gordon's death scream resounded, flickered, and became nothing more than static as electricity surged through Deathblow's systems, huge showers of sparks erupting left and right from beneath the armor plating. An internal explosion sent the entire right shoulder flying off, and Wing took the moment to release it's hold on the tazer, cut Spectrum free of the tazer holding it with one swipe from it's beam saber, and then in one solid motion sliced Deathblow in half from the head downward. Electricity surged within the explosion and died out just as suddenly, the cold void instantly swallowing the fiery combustive blast. Heero nodded in approval, then turned to see Spectrum pull up alongside it.  
"You OK?" He inquired. "It looked like you got electrocuted pretty badly back there."  
"I'll survive. I guess Gundanium isotope 3-infused bio-cells aren't electric-proof. Besides, if I died that easy, I'd have to fork my Bio Red Comet title over to you." He joked. "Out of curiosity, if Gundanium doesn't conduct electricity, how is it that Fea's EMPs work against you guys?"  
"Probably gets in through the joints and then spreads as far as it's electro-magnetic charge can before running out of power. But this is no time for a science lesson." Heero stated, Wing turning towards the fight of Fea Vs. Katrina. "What do you say we do some damage?"  
"I'm in. Let's kick some butt."  
Fea and Katrina battled fiercely, neither surrendering an inch to the other despite the numerous wounds and injuries the other had dealt them. Fea's double-bladed beam scythe slashed and swung at Omega 07 over and over again, each time coming closer and closer to tearing open the bio-Gundam; Katrina fought back with the two beam sabers in her hands flashing across the field of battle in smooth, swift, well-calculated strikes and blocks. Fea had the advantage in pure power, but Katrina fought to land a well-placed slash or jab.  
Suddenly, a blur of blue and black sent Fea's beam scythe flying out of her hand. She spun to discover that, during her battle against Katrina, Spectrum 01 and Wing had eliminated Deathblow and were now focusing their efforts on her. Katrina swung wide, but Omega 03 dodged with a sudden dash upward.  
"Clever, very clever. But I have not yet begun to fight. Now I'll show you all what I'm really capable of." She scoffed as static-blue electricity flared on Omega 03's fists.  
"Watch out; she's gonna use Omega Shock!" Marco warned, but by the time he did it was too late. Lightning-like blasts of phasing neon-blue and neon-green energy rippled off Omega 03's armor-like body, flaring violently about in the void. Bolts struck Spectrum, Omega 07, Wing, and Tallgeese with violent fury as the four mobile suits and their pilots raced to escape the storm of prevalent death. Spectrum 01 took several sudden direct hits to the chest, sending fried bio-material spiraling into the void like someone's freeze dried, unwanted lunch, and Spectrum 01 suddenly went limp as one blast caused him to drop his quickly-vanishing beam saber.  
"Marco!!" Katrina exclaimed, dodging blasts to push her friend out of the way of the violent storm. Unable to decelerate without becoming a target herself, she was forced to slam into Spectrum 01 shoulder-first, the impact sending both spiraling uncontrollably out of the energy storm.  
"Zechs! Quick! Shoot at Fea now!!" Terra prompted with urgency. Zechs didn't need an explanation; leveling his dobergun, he fired off repetitive huge, thick beams at the bio-Gundam surrounded in the thick corona of lightning-like firepower. The first dobergun blast was vaporized quickly by the field of destruction, but seemed to weaken it enough for the second to break through, striking Omega 03 squarely. Blast after blast found it's mark, sending the energy-surrounded bio-Gundam tumbling about haphazardly. Heero took Zech's cue, leveling his own buster rifle at Omega 03 and opening fire. The combination of the two constant streams of energy blasts created blinding explosions as they hit their target, so strong that Omega 03's form was almost invisible against it's brightness. Katrina, regaining her equilibrium, leveled her own blaster sphere at the silhouette, raining down thick beams of blue energy upon the near-shrouded target.  
Explosions rocked the outer space as shocked and frantic soldiers from 907-B looked on in near-horror at the battle raging just beyond their defensive lines. Suddenly, one huge explosion erupted from amongst the others, expanding with tidal-wave fury outwards in all directions, sweeping past the Tallgeese, Wing, Spectrum, Omega 07, and the disabled Gundams with such force that it hit them like a shockwave and tossed them violently about.  
Terra clung tightly to the back of Zech's pilot chair as the two of them, as well as Heero, Duo, Chang, Quatre, and Trowa were thrown about mercilessly inside their respective cockpits. The gas-cloud-like explosion blossomed outward, then almost like it was a single fiery breath it collapsed in on itself slightly and then faded into oblivion. Within where the explosion had been now floated small clouds of bio-material, and as the Tallgeese's systems restabilized from the force of the shockwave, Zechs and Terra breathed a relieved sigh. It was over. Suddenly, almost without warning, it was at last over.  
"Can we be certain she'd dead this time?" Zechs inquired of Terra.  
"This time, there's no questioning it." Terra responded. "Firing at her while she was using Omega Shock triggered an implosion in her energy nodes that slowly spread through the rest of Omega 03's systems. In short, she's not coming back this time."  
"Then there's only one more thing for us to do here." Heero stated calmly, leveling his buster rifle at the station. "Just like Treize said; no trace that we were ever here."  
Heero fired off several thick beams at the station, each striking with impressive accuracy. After only a couple of blasts explosions blossomed on the station's outer surface, then with a few more blasts the entire research station became nothing more than a quickly fading ball of raging inferno. After ten minutes, there was only debris where the station had once stood.  
It was, at long last, nearly over.  
"Hey, a little help here?" Duo's voice came in, along with jumbled static. "How long until this EMP thing wears off??"  
  
Location: Just outside earth's atmosphere  
The next day...  
  
Eight mobile suits entered earth's atmosphere in silence, a single massive heat shield from Spectrum 01 surrounding them all and protecting them for the re-entry. Atmosphere became a fiery blaze all around them as they hurtled towards the giant blue-green world below, a world so in need of peace but never seeming to be able to grasp it. As layers of life-giving oxygen shot passed them, it was almost hard not to wonder when so wonderful a planet would finally come to peace within itself and the humans it harbored would finally end the pointless disputes and senseless evil.  
When, at last, would the fighting truly end?  
'The kingdom of God suffers violence,' Terra thought to himself as Zechs piloted the Tallgeese alongside the other legendary mobile suits deeper towards that rich, living world below. 'And the violent take it by force. Not until the eons-old struggle between Heaven and the Abyss is finally put to rest will there be any peace. Not until, at last, comes the Prince of Peace.'  
"So," Zechs inquired, without taking his eyes off the earth. "What will you do now?"  
"Hopefully we'll be able to come up with a way to send my friends and I ten years into the future, to finish what we came here to do. After that,... who knows..."  
"I didn't think you were the kind to do suicide missions." Zechs questioned. "Even if you do destroy all of Neo-OZ ten years from now, what then? You'd be trapped in the timeline unless you make certain arrangements."  
"What did you have in mind?" Terra inquired.  
"If you can construct what you need for time travel, have the Gundam pilots hide or bury it somewhere secure. Then, when you're done with your mission ten years from now, dig it up and use it to return to your own time. Hopefully, if everything works out, you'll be able to return to the era of peace you've fought for."  
"God willing, I'll see you there." Terra said hopefully.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Father and daughter stood across from each other on the sandy beach, looking at each other for what might be the last time ever. Behind Katrina, with their backs to the rest of the island, were Heero, Trowa, Duo, Chang, Quatre, Terra, and Marco. Behind them stood the Gundams, proud and tall on the island despite some of the damages done to them during the battle against Fea, or whatever she truly was, and behind Zechs was the Tallgeese, equally strong and vigilant. The sun shown down brightly with an almost bittersweet hope in it's rays as father and daughter silently said their goodbyes with a hug and a 'take care of yourself' glance.  
"Terra," Zechs said, getting Terra's instant attention. "Take care of my daughter for me. She may have my flare for battle, but try to keep her safe nonetheless."  
Terra nodded slowly in silent acknowlagement.  
Zechs remained still for a moment, then slowly turned and made his way back to the Tallgeese, his dark cape and long white hair blown gently by the ocean's breeze as seagulls chirped and squawked. Katrina turned with effort from Zechs, turning around to rejoin the seven pilots whom had become her closest allies and strongest friends.  
"Let's get started."  
  
Chapter 4- Operation ArchAngel  
  
Location: Abandoned colony; colony 2056-MZ in the L1 cluster  
Several weeks later...  
  
Omega 07, Spectrum 01, and a Tauros mobile suit manned by Terra slowly finished the delicate tasks of arranging and putting together the energy towers and large, bulky energy batteries that would, at last, enable the completion of Operation ArchAngel. 2056-MZ's half-constructed surfaces loomed high above their heads, the double-wheel-like colony only half built and then abandoned several years ago. Bare steel and airlessness were the primary components of the colony, comparable in many aspects to a ghost town of the old west. Marco snapped the last tower carefully into place and with a sudden surging of powerful light, the towers practically ignited with electric-like energy. Just as quickly, the monestrous power fields combined at a single focal point, and a titanic and all-too-familiar vortex in time-space began to form.  
"We'll have exactly three minutes once the vortex is fully formed, before it collapses." Katrina instructed as the roar of the vortex, even in the sound-consuming void of space, grew continually stronger and fiercer. "C'mon! We don't have much time to wait!"  
Less than two minutes later, with the vortex at full stability and size, Terra, Katrina, and Marco took a step of faith and shot into the rift in time, vanishing inside just a minute before it began to collapse. With a mass shower of sparks and an explosion from within one of the truck-sized energy batteries, the vortex tore itself apart into millions of ribbon-like strands of still-glowing time-space, vanishing slowly like dying embers.  
It was all or nothing now.  
  
Ten years later...  
Location: Somewhere within the asteroid belt  
  
Energy weapons zipped past as Omega 07 and Spectrum 01 dove and darted towards the asteroid-turned-space station, returning fire as they went. The two were aptly quick enough to evade and dart around the blasts and beams, quick thruster-less maneuvers and razor-sharp reflex timing giving them the upper edge in this fight. This was the battle they'd been preparing themselves for for the last two months, and now that a second hope for the future was in sight they were giving it all they had. Terra, still in his heavily-upgraded Tauros, shot past mobile dolls with silent stealth, his homemade spectral hyper jammers rendering him almost undetectable even by tech standards of his own time. Besides, the station seemed far too busy dealing with Katrina and Marco to even have cared if they spotted a single Tauros on high-speed approach for the docking bay cluster on the far-side.  
Squads of mobile dolls shot into action from the base as the fruitless laser barrage died out. The computerized destroyers immediately began shooting at Kat and Marco, dobergun blasts and buster rifle beams practically filling the visible stretch of outer space. Katrina and Marco acted like the trained warriors they were, Marco activating a wide- bubble-like defensive energy shield that guarded both him and Katrina while Omega 07's eyes started to glow with power. Beams bounced near-effectlessly off the shield, that is until Marco deactivated it and Katrina let loose a massive EMP Wave attack, rendering each unit it touched powerless and frozen. Beam saber materializing in it's right hand, Spectrum 01 finished off the remaining few while Omega 07 recharged and Katrina got her strength back from such a massive attack.  
"You alright, Kat?" Marco inquired after he eliminated the last nearby mobile doll, a huge explosion erupting out from inside it's metal structure.  
"Just a little winded; I'll be fine. It's Terra we need to worry about."  
"Right; let's buy that hotshot as much time as we can." Marco said as he spun to spot another group of various mobile dolls headed in his and Katrina's direction from the asteroid base. Bio-Dragon Fang forming on his left hand, Marco took aim and let loose the long-range fury of his fire-like plasma burners. Neon-blue plasma, like as if one huge long comet, tore through the pack of mobile dolls with violent fury, eliminating anything and everything in it's range.  
  
Terra had made it to the outside docking bay entrance undetected in the Tauros, but now abandoned the invisible mobile weapon and dawned a pressure suit, laser pistol, and his double-edged sword instead. Exiting the Tauros, he floated quickly over to the edge of the open entranceway and, after taking a quick glance inside, leveled the pistol unnoticed at the nearest guard. The pressure suit-wearing guard never saw it coming and before he knew what was going on Terra had already shot down the other three guards in the bay. Ignoring the ready-to-launch mobile dolls, Terra floated quickly over to the nearest entrance into the base and opened the door.  
Six guards and an automated defense system later, Terra found himself in the middle of what looked like a colony gone 100% military. Mobile dolls were stationed almost every 1000 feet, and it appeared that the entire place was in a state of panic regarding the attack outside and rumors of possible intruders within the station. Terra quickly looked about from his vantage point and realized that his target was nowhere in sight. Perhaps, he thought, a better view is in order.  
  
Mobile doll after mobile doll met it's demise at the ends of Marco and Katrina's swift beam sabers and deadly-accurate blaster spheres, so many explosions scattered across the airless battlefield that a passer-by in a shuttle might at first think they were stars. Marco drew his beam saber out of the chest of a space Leo, the Leo exploding instantly, and quickly spun to face six others that were programmed to want nothing more than to see Spectrum 01 floating about in a million pieces. Katrina was also facing similar odds, fighting multiple opponents at once with at least a dozen more coming up behind her. She shot off another, slightly smaller EMP Wave at the forces in front of her, then spun to face a pack of Tauros mobile dolls that had decided to use her for target practice. The mobile dolls fell by the handfuls but there always seemed to be three more to take the place of any fallen unit.  
'Terra, please hurry!' Katrina thought to herself. 'I don't know how much longer we can keep this up.'  
  
"It's a-a-a GUNDAM!!!" Exclaimed one soldier far below on the ground of the colony-like habitat sphere. Phoenix 01, blaster sphere materializing in it's hand and beam saber ready, shot forward through the air to swiftly slice apart a nearby Leo. Other nearby Leos opened fire, but Phoenix 01 made short work of them with several well-aimed beams from it's blaster sphere.  
'Close, but not exactly.' Terra thought to himself as the alarm spread throughout the station. He slowly searched the area and finally spotted his target nearby. A single solitary building that he knew through pre-Operation ArchAngel intelligence-gathering missions contained the primary controls to the base's cold-fusion nuclear reactor. He quickly leveled his sphere. Once he destroyed that, reactor control would automatically transfer to the station's central command complex. If he could take both control areas out, besides the added bonus of cutting off all the mobile dolls from their command network, the station would self-destruct shortly after the primary and backup control areas were destroyed. This was the only chance he and his team had of taking out this base. He fired.  
  
Katrina suddenly felt a painful blast of energy hit her from behind and spun to slice the offending Tauros in two. She didn't even get enough time to wince in pain before a Leo mobile doll took aim and hit her in the shoulder with a blast from a beam rifle. She charged up and let loose and Omega Shock attack, tearing to shreds every mobile doll in a 600 meter radius of her before her energy nodes exhausted themselves and the lightning-like attack died away.  
The one admirable quality mobile dolls possess is their inability to give up for even a second during battle. Just as soon as the deadly Omega Shock died down, the mobile dolls had locked onto Omega 07 and were once more opening fire with hive-mind strategy guiding them.  
  
With the reactor control building totally destroyed, Terra quickly deactivated Phoenix 01 and started making his way to the command complex on foot. Becoming a super-human blur, he shot past squads of armed soldiers so fast they barely even saw him, and by the time they did he was already out of sight. With surprise still on his side, he was able to get halfway to the command complex before a wall of soldiers suddenly had assembled in his path. He dodged the lethal swarm of bullets behind the wall of a nearby building, then before the soldiers had time to react was suddenly on top of the building shooting down guard after guard with his energy pistol. He'd eliminated about half the squad before the remaining soldiers took aim and were shooting at him again. He ducked the barrage of bullets, then swiftly leapt down behind the building and re-emerged behind the clueless guards. He moved as fast as he could and was out of sight of the soldiers before any of them could realize that their target wasn't firing any more.  
The entrance to the command complex was guarded by two Tauros mobile dolls, which Terra managed to sneak past without difficulty. It was what awaited him within the entrance that posed a true threat.  
Necros.  
I've been waiting for you, Terra. The synthesized voice stated as Necros brought his wrist blades to bear. This time, you're on my territory, so this time, you lose!  
Terra didn't have time to waste on talk. He holstered his pistol and drew out his sword in readiness for combat. Suddenly, though, a powerful light nearby drew his and Necros's instant attention, Necros shielding his eyes as if in pain. Terra, however, could look straight at the light and the armor-wearing figure who stood at the very center of the corona of power. He gasped; it was the same girl from his battle against Necros in Israel, only now instead of a beautiful long dress she wore intense, beautifully-crafted white armor that seemed almost as if it was made of sunlight itself. She stepped forward, a trim double-edged sword of pure white energy in her hand.  
"No, Necros. This time, you lose." She stated, voice as breathtaking as Terra remembered it to be. She turned her gaze from Necros to Terra. "Quickly, accomplish your task. I will fight this battle. Know that the Lord goes with you, son of Adam."  
Terra, awestruck, nodded slowly. Necros suddenly lunged desperately at him but in the blink of an eye the angel's holy blade got in Necros's way and in seconds the two were deadlocked in fierce combat. Terra took this as his cue and bolted past the combatants, barely dodging a half-clumsy swipe from Necros as he ran, and shot off down the corridors.  
The command room for the station was double-vault sealed, blast doors covering and blockading the only entrances into the chamber. Terra had expected such resistance and, with a little remodulation, turned his laser pistol into a crude grenade and hurtled it at the door. He ducked out of the way as fiery explosion filled the hallway with a massive roar, and when the smoke cleared he drew his sword into readiness for combat and rushed inside, smoke from the explosion quickly cloaking about him. He swiftly and dealt with the few guards stationed inside and, without giving the multiple techs and officers so much as a second look, rushed over and thrust his sword into the set of controls that he knew regulated and operated the reactor. Quickly drawing it out again, he didn't even have time to sheathe his sword before the entire control console exploded. He barely ducked out of the way and when the explosion died away he stood, sheathed his sword, and faced the officer who appeared to be in charge.  
"I have a message from God for you." He stated calmly as the semi-aged man looked at him fearfully. " And the message is this: next time you think about attacking earth, remember what you have seen today. Now, I'd recommend get off of this station before it explodes, if you value your lives." He said, looking briefly about the room. "Oh, and if you ever even think about attacking the future of humanity again, remember that there are more like me out there ready to stop you."  
  
Suddenly, to Katrina's overjoyed relief, the mobile doll army all about her became still and unmoving, not a single unit firing a shot. She knew what this meant, and she knew that, at last, Operation ArchAngel was on the edge of success. Marco also paused to jokingly punch a nearby mobile doll, sending it tumbling in zero-G.  
"You know, that Terra sure is something." He stated.  
"Yeah, he sure is." Katrina replied.  
"So, when he gets back, are you gonna finally tell him?" Marco inquired with a teasing tone in his voice.  
"Tell him what?" Kat questioned, sounding like she knew what Marco was talking about but was too embarrassed to admit it.  
"Kat, c'mon, you know what I'm talking about. Duo told me while we were still back on earth ten years ago." Marco informed. "Look, there's no good reason not to tell him. I mean, you can fight off armies of mobile dolls tirelessly despite impossible odds, but you can't tell a guy you've been through thick and thin with that you like him?? Kat, just tell him; it won't be the end of the world."  
"Duo told you?!!" She exclaimed. "I don't believe him; the nerve!!"  
"If you don't tell Terra, I will." Marco teased.  
"You wouldn't!"  
"I would." He returned matter-of-factly.  
  
The guards of the base were far too busy heading for emergency escape shuttles to even notice as Terra headed towards the docking bays like a superhuman blur. Within ten minutes he had made it back to the bay where his invisible Tauros waited just outside. Checking the seals on his pressure suit, he opened the door to the bay and floated back to where he knew the modified Tauros awaited him. Once inside, he dis-engaged the spectral hyper jammers and shot forward to join up with Marco and Katrina. The threesome watched at a distance as numerous shuttles and a few scattered Leos fled from the base, only minutes before an explosion from the core of the asteroid-built space station forced it's way violently outward, blossoming into the deep of space and casting a blinding light across the entire area, then slowly faded as the cold void swallowed the fiery fury.  
For a long time, none of them spoke. With Neo-OZ's starting space station destroyed, along with the entire Neo-OZ mobile doll army, the future had a chance at peace. Terra looked out at the fleeing remains of the future's darkest nightmare and somehow, inexplicably, knew that it was over. Operation ArchAngel was a success. OZ would not rise from it's ashes. The future, and the once hopelessly-gone lives of over 90 billion people...  
... were, for the moment, safe.  
"It's over." Terra said, speaking to no one. "It's finally over."  
"The future is safe." Katrina added.  
"No, not safe." Marco remarked wisely. "But the future now has another chance to choose life, not war, not evil."  
"... C'mon, guys. Let's go home."  
  
Location: Abandoned colony; colony 2056-MZ in the L1 cluster  
One week later...  
  
It was there, just as they remembered it. 2056-MZ, a project doomed to incompletion until AC 239, still floated lifelessly in space, orbiting high above Jupiter. Still, just as it had been ten years ago, was the time-traveling vortex emitter. One giant energy battery's broken shell floated slightly above the bare steel surface, signs that it had exploded after the vortex's last use evident by the small shards of debris floating gently about nearby it.  
"Will we be able to get it to work without the fifth battery?" Katrina inquired.  
"That's why we brought some extra parts, including a pair of energy batteries. We'll check the equipment, then replace what needs to be replaced and head for our own time." Terra stated from within his custom Tauros.  
Just as they were about to set to work, blinding other-realmly light flooded the area with such strange intensity that it made them all gasp in sudden surprise as they spun to locate the source. To everyone's surprise, a beautiful girl with long, brilliant white hair, pupil-less eyes, and wearing an extremely long white robe appeared at the center of the super-nova like brilliance.  
Her words, voice, and message were breathtaking.  
"Well done, good and faithful servants. Now, enter the world God has prepared for you."  
Spiritual light consumed the area, the entire colony in fact, and when it faded there was no trace of the angel, the time-traveling tech, the Tauros, or the bio-Gundams.  
  
Meanwhile, the time-space continuum suddenly began to shift on it's axis as history, events, and lives all suddenly underwent preparations for drastic changes.  
  
Location: Somewhere just outside earth's orbit  
Forty years in the future...  
  
The ArchAngel Seti floated silently and invisibly just above the living blue-green spherical world below, a silent operative of another universe with a holy mission to fulfill. Below her was a world devastated by a war which had cost over 90 billion human beings their lives, a world filled with the enduring effects of chemical warfare, countless mass battles, and even tactical nuclear strikes. Below her was a world in turmoil, brother pitted against brother because of the curse brought upon by Cain, of misery and suffering too numerous for a human mind to truly comprehend, and a world where people's hearts are so hard that no one can see that it is not God who brought this apocalypse down upon them.  
In fact, it would now be by God's decree that all of this turmoil would be undone.  
All it took was a command, a proclamation to this fallen world to, for the moment, taste of the healing that it cried out so desperately for. True, in the fullness of time there would still be wars and rumors of wars, but all things eventually would come to an end and Christ's return would arrive neither early or late, but on the very moment of divine destiny.  
"Hear, O earth! Arise, depart from your mourning and taste of life abundant! For the LORD has decreed that the day of His wrath upon His foes has ended, and now the year of His favor has arrived! Rise up, ye souls who's time to die had not yet come! Arise, you who are brokenhearted! Arise! Arise! For the year of the favor of the LORD has come!!"  
And just as she spoke, the transformation began. Oceans filled with unbearable disease were restored to fresh, crisp, clean waters thriving with life, rainforests crushed and burned by nuclear weapons regrew in an instant, alive and teeming with birds and animals of every kind. Continents blasted into crumbled fragments of what they used to be suddenly returned to their original condition seamlessly. Whole cities of people appeared all across the globe, houses and other buildings not only restored but also somehow different in accordance with the new timeline.  
Seti nodded approvingly and, hey eyes ablaze with the instruction and guidance of God Eternal, she turned her gaze to the star-speckled void all about her.  
"You too, O void; arise, says the LORD your God! Relinquish your slain in accordance to His declaration! Let your habituations return, and let the warfare you once harbored cease to exist. Arise! Now is a time of great restoration; arise therefore mightily!!"  
Just as Seti had spoken it, colonies all across the open plain of outer space reappeared and rematerialized, their populations and components also returned to the way it would be had the war never erupted. For now, in this timeline, it never had. Seti saw that all in space was now just as the Lord had commanded that it be: once again filled with human colonists and manmade colonies that drifted in accurate alignments throughout the solar system. Both the earth and outer space obeyed the declaration without objection, because it was the Spirit of God who was both orchestrating and implementing these awe-inspiring changes.  
One thing, however, remained. One last declaration. Seti once more turned to face the earth. Now, instead of a powerful voice of triumph, hers was the song-filled voice that had touched Terra's soul when the two had encountered in Israel.  
"Now, in accordance to the will of God, let Terra Zio, Katrina Peacecraft, Marco Wufei, and Fea Meroles be returned to this time. They will not remember what has occurred, but will still have with them the mark of their journey and the strengths it gives them. It is so because the Lord has said that by the courage of Terra Zio, Katrina Peacecraft, and Marco Wufei, all chosen children of Adam, has given both earth and space a second chance, and their obedience new life to many. Fea Meroles also shall be restored, because hers was a life who's time had not yet ended. Hers will be a pure heart and a clean mind, and she also will have the mark of the journey. . . . . . , now... ARISE!!"  
  
Location: the Sanct kingdom, the Peacecraft School for Pacifism  
Fifty years after Gundam Wing, the year A.C. 247...  
  
It was Fea's first day going to such a prodigious school, and her nervousness only made the knot in her stomach tighter. Letting the facts speak for themselves, she had no idea why she'd received the scholarship for this high-up school in the mail several weeks ago, and understood even less why it had also come with both airline tickets to get her to the Sanct kingdom and assurances of an on-campus apartment. Her parents weren't big, important people, her father working in mobile suit development in the US and her mother a stately businesswoman in a large firm; respectable jobs, but meager in comparison to the kind of parents the average student at PSP probably had. Her taxi dropped her off at the gate and after showing the gatekeeper her invitation she was ushered into a large, beautiful white limo where none other than Mrs. Relena Yuy awaited her.  
The knot in her throat just kept on getting bigger as she took a seat in the spacious limo and the car started off towards the school. Relena sat across from her and immediately greeted Fea with a gentle smile. Fea smiled back tensely, hoping to hide her nervousness as best she could.  
"You must be Ms. Fea Meroles." Relena stated warmly. Fea nodded and Relena continued. "I've been hoping to meet you for a long time. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to PSP."  
"Thanks, I appreciate that." Fea said, shaking Relena's hand.  
"Excuse me if I sound rude, but may I see your right wrist?"  
"Uh, I suppose." Fea said, feeling slightly awkward. She held out her right wrist to Relena, revealing a seed-like small green bump just barely poking out above the skin. Relena took a look at it and nodded, motioning for Fea to put her arm down. Fea decided to voice her question. "It's a birthmark. Out of curiosity, why did you want to see my wrist?"  
"Well, there's a great deal of fascinating history behind that birthmark." She said, smiling slightly. "In fact, we have three other students here at the school with surprisingly similar marks on their wrists as well."  
"Is that the reason you granted me the scholarship to your school?" Fea inquired, not quite sure what to make of this situation in light of this strange new information.  
"Only fractionally." Relena reassured. "Ms. Meroles, I wholeheartedly believe in the potential difference that one single person can make in the scheme of history. That's why I extended you the scholarship. Believe it or not, you have friends in high places who are looking out for your welfare."  
"But I still don't understand why I got a scholarship, much less how you seem to know so much about me."  
"The reason behind your scholarship is the same behind every scholarship: I see great potential in you. The rest will all make sense when the time is right."  
The limo pulled up to the steps leading to a massive building and both Relena and Fea stepped briskly out. Students nearby all looked on curiously as Relena escorted Fea over to a group of three students who almost appeared as if they'd been awaiting Fea's arrival. They were all about Fea's age, and they all greeted her with polite smiles. One was a tall Chinese guy with strong muscles, a rather dark complexion, jet-black hair, and golden eyes. Next to him was a girl with surprisingly long blond hair, stone-like green eyes, and a warm, friendly complexion, and next to her was a semi-muscular looking handsome guy with deep-set ocean-blue eyes, red hair, and a smile that caught Fea's instant attention. Relena made introductions as the others greeted her warmly.  
"Fea Meroles, I'd like you to meet Marco Wufei, Katrina Marquise, and Terra Zio, the group of students I told you about. Everybody, meet Fea Meroles, the newest student to receive a surprise scholarship."  
"She does that pretty often." Marco joked. "In fact, Terra here got his surprise scholarship while he was doing part-time colony maintenance out at L3."  
"Hey, I'm from L3." Fea smiled warmly and laughed slightly. "It looks like we have something in common."  
"Hey," Katrina half-joked. "Keep your distance from my boyfriend."  
"Oh, I didn't know he was already claimed." Fea laughed back. "Seriously, you all have the same birthmark that I do?"  
"Well," Terra looked from Marco to Katrina, then back at Fea. "It isn't exactly a birthmark."  
"It's kinda a long story." Kat stated.  
"But they'll be time to tell it later." Relena stated. "Perhaps first you'd like to see the grand tour of PSP?"  
"Would I ever. After all, I bet somebody could get lost in a place like this." Fea stated.  
"C'mon, we'll show you around." Katrina offered as the group walked in towards the school.  
"Out of curiosity, you did say your last name was Marquise, right? As in Zechs Marquise, the legendary mobile suit pilot?" Fea inquired as they walked.  
"He tries not to think of himself as a legend." Katrina replied, looking off to her left. "In fact, there he is now." She said, waving to a figure amongst a group of people nearby.  
Fea took one look at the group and her jaw dropped.  
"No way! Is that... is that...??" She studdered as Zechs, Heero, Trowa, Duo, Chang, and Quatre walked over and joined up with them.  
"Fea Meroles," Relena introduced. "I'd like you to meet Zechs Marquise, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, and Quatre Winner. Gentlemen, Fea Meroles."  
"How do you do, Ms." Zechs said cordially, then turned and looked at Katrina. "And how's my little girl?"  
"Not so little anymore, dad." Katrina replied with a laugh.  
"Y-y-yyou're the Gundam pilots!" Fea exclaimed.  
"We were the Gundam pilots. Now, though, there's no more need for any of us to battle, so we try not to think of ourselves as soldiers anymore." Heero stated.  
"Wise old saying:" Chang said, putting his hand on Marco's shoulder. "The man is nothing, the work is everything. What you do can help determine who you are, to a point, isn't that right Marco?"  
"True, very true." Marco replied.  
"I feel like a midget amongst titans." Fea said sheepishly. "I mean, Katrina is Zechs Marquise's daughter, Marco is Chang Wufei's son," She turned jokingly to Terra. "And who would you be related to? Any big names in your family tree?"  
"Only if you trace it all back to Noah." Terra joked.  
"Greatness isn't always determined by what you do or who's genes you have, though." Zechs stated, his hand on Katrina's shoulder. "Greatness has to begin as a posture of the heart."  
"We just wanted to wish you the best at PSP." Trowa said, speaking for the group. "Who known, Ms. Meroles. You might just be the next great Gundam pilot."  
  
(The End)  
—The stuff I own!—  
  
-Concepts-  
bio-Gundams in general  
Phoenix 01  
Omega 07  
Omega 03  
Spectrum 01  
Banshee-class mobile suit  
Specter-class mobile suit  
bio-cells  
  
-My characters-  
Prof. Nexus  
Marco  
Terra Zio  
Katrina Marquise  
Fea Meroles  
The ArchAngel Seti  
  
—Ryan's log, story #4—  
This is where the Operation ArchAngel story ends, with a scene of redemption and second chances. But, remember that this isn't my last GW fic; I plan to work on a saga known as Hellfire Paradox, a kind of Gundam Wing end times deal featuring mostly just the original characters. It'll be kinda like Left Behind. Well, I hope you liked the fic. This is Ryan 'Da Edge' Edgerton, signing off!!  
  
Duo: "Out of curiosity, you know how a bio-Gundam does everything the pilot does? What happens when the pilot sneezes?"  
Terra: "Trust me, you don't wanna know." 


End file.
